Little Wind
by Vereinigte Autoren
Summary: AU. Kaguya, awal Maret. Athrun baru saja kembali dari sekolah dan menemukan seorang anak perempuan berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya. Anak perempuan... yang tidak asing. CH 07 UPDATED!
1. A Girl

Gundam Seed/Destiny © Bandai, Sunrise—Matsuo Fukuda and team

Tidak ada keuntungan material yang didapat dari cerita ini

 **LITTLE WIND © 2017 Vereinigte Autoren**

* * *

KAGUYA, awal Maret. Athrun Zala berjalan melewati jembatan tak bernama menyeberangi sungai Murasame sembari menjejalkan tangan dalam saku mantel dan mengembuskan uap dari helaan napas. Ia berumur tujuh belas, siswa SMA ORB International yang memiliki cukup kredit untuk lulus tahun ini—meski masih di tahun kedua—dan seorang penulis berbakat. Tak banyak siswa SMA yang pernah menulis _best-seller_ —walaupun dengan nama samaran—Athrun punya enam buku dalam lima tahun terakhir. Prospek hidupnya sendiri juga cukup cerah. Keluarganya baik-baik saja—selama kenyataan bahwa hubungan antara ia dan ayahnya yang agak renggang sejak ia memilih pindah dari PLANTs tidak termasuk, karena di sisi lain ibunya mendukung keputusannya dan hubungan mereka baik-baik saja—ia punya beberapa teman di sekolah, dan seorang pacar tetap bernama Cagalli.

Pendek kata, hidupnya tenang dan sempurna. Jika semuanya berjalan lancar, ia mungkin akan menikah dengan Cagalli dan hidup dari royalti bukunya yang sampai saat ini masih terus dicetak ulang—meski sudah masuk cetakan ketiga—di apartemen mewah di tengah kota sembari membantu gadis itu mencari mimpinya. Cagalli pernah berkata ia ingin menjadi balerina, lalu penyanyi, atlet senam lantai, perangkai bunga, aktris, gitaris, perenang, _surfer_ , detektif, dan sebagainya. Tetapi semua itu masih terus berganti, dan Athrun maupun Cagalli sama-sama belum tahu dimana akhirnya.

Hari sudah gelap ketika itu dan ia ingin segera tiba di apartemennya. Ia lelah, tiga ujian dalam satu hari sudah cukup untuk membuat kepalanya serasa mau pecah, dan ia mulai kedinginan. Benaknya membayangkan kentang panggang dan sup _borsch_ yang kemarin dimasaknya bersama Cagalli sewaktu gadis itu main ke tempatnya dan segelas besar teh panas.

Ia lalu berbelok di samping toko buku tua dan masuk ke jalan sepi di belakang distrik perbelanjaan. Senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya sewaktu matanya menangkap bangunan yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya selama tiga tahun terakhir. Berjalan mendekat, Athrun lalu memasuki lobi dan melangkahkan kaki dengan mantap menuju lift yang terbuka, bersiap naik ke lantai tempat apartemennya berada.

Ia sudah berada di dalam lift yang bergerak naik sewaktu merasakan ponselnya berbunyi dalam saku. Sambil menghela napas, ia meraih benda itu dan membukanya. Tampak sebuah pesan singkat dari Cagalli yang hanya membutuhkan dua detik untuk dibaca karena hanya berisikan: _Hai, sudah sampai rumah?_

Athrun tersenyum, lebih lebar dari sebelumnya dan tampak lebih hangat. Di antara hal yang disukainya dari gadis yang sudah menjadi pacarnya setahun belakangan adalah sikapnya yang tidak kemanja-manjaan seperti gadis-gadis pada umumnya. Cagalli menemukan hal ini mengganggu karena mantannya pernah berkata berpacaran dengannya tidak terasa seperti berpacaran dengan perempuan. Athrun tidak sepakat. Ia malah menemukan hal itu menyenangkan karena pada dasarnya, ia tidak pernah suka pada tipe perempuan yang manja. Membuatnya teringat pada sepupunya yang menyebalkan dan suka memintanya berpose sebagai 'pacar' untuk membantunya menyudahi hubungannya dengan beberapa pacarnya di masa lalu—Meer Campbell.

Itu dan satu lagi. Yaitu cara Cagalli mengkhawatirkannya. Ketulusannya. Juga kemampuannya menyatakan perhatian tanpa drama atau semacamnya. Semua itu adalah beberapa hal singkat yang telah membuat dirinya begitu menikmati hubungan mereka. Di samping fakta bahwa seperti halnya ia sendiri, Cagalli juga tumbuh bersama seorang ayah yang menginginkan dirinya meneruskan pekerjaannya, mengikuti jejak langkahnya, hidup dalam bayang-bayang ketenaran, dan nama besarnya.

Tetapi kalau ayah Athrun adalah Patrick Zala, sang ketua Departemen Pertahanan PLANTs yang dikenal berdarah dingin dan ketat luar biasa, ayah Cagalli adalah Uzumi Nara Athha, seorang pewaris pemerintahan ORB. Seorang politisi yang terkenal karena semangat dan transparansinya, dan membuat Cagali—katanya—bahkan mual setiap mendengar kata politik atau sesuatu yang berhubungan dengannya.

Pintu lift terbuka, Athrun melangkah keluar dan mengetikkan balasan pesannya: _Sudah, terima kasih. Kau sendiri?_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **A Girl**

* * *

Berjalan di koridor menuju apartemennya, Athrun sama sekali tidak merasakan firasat buruk mengenai apa yang menantinya di depan pintu masuk. Tetapi ketika melihat sesosok makhluk bertubuh mungil berdiri di pintunya dari ujung lorong, ia terpaku. Firasat buruk mulai menjalari benaknya.

 _Rambut merah muda..._

Gadis itu menoleh ke arahnya. "Athrun Zala?"

 _Mata biru..._

Ia memutar tumitnya dan mengangguk sopan."Namaku Lacus Clyne."

 _Oh, tidak..._

"Aku..." ia tak meneruskan ucapannya yang terdengar ragu. Lalu dengan satu helaan napas, Lacus mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam ranselnya dan mengulurkan benda itu pada Athrun. "Ini, dari ibuku."

"Oh," Athrun melangkah mendekati gadis itu dan menerima benda yang diulurkannya. Yang ternyata adalah sebuah surat yang dilipat rapi, namun tidak diberi amplop. Khas Meer sekali.

Athrun menatap surat di tangannya, gadis itu, dan berkesah panjang. Memikirkan berbagai hal yang mungkin mendasari kedatangan gadis itu namun memilih mengurungkannya. "Masuklah, kita bisa bicara di dalam."

Gadis itu mengerjap dan mengangguk. "Kalau tidak terlalu mengganggu."

Ia menggeleng, lalu membuka pintu dan mengisyaratkan pada gadis itu untuk masuk ke dalam apartemennya. "Tentu saja tidak, silahkan."

Athrun mempersilahkan gadis itu masuk dan mengikutinya. Ia menutup pintu, menggantung mantel, membuat teh, pergi ke kamar untuk berganti pakaian, lalu duduk di meja makan ketika akhirnya membuka surat itu. Lacus _—_ atau siapapun nama gadis itu—duduk di sebelahnya, meneguk teh dengan perlahan sembari memegang cangkir dengan hati-hati _—_ seolah benda itu akan jatuh jika dia tidak melakukannya.

 _Dear Athrun,_

 _Aku ingin kau menjaga Lacus, sebentar. Oke? Setidaknya sampai aku menemukan orangtua angkat untuknya. Lagipula kau tinggal di ORB kan? Jauh dari pengawasan Paman Pat dan Bibi Len. Mereka tidak akan tahu, begitu juga dengan orangtuaku._

 _Aku akan menebusnya kali berikutnya kita bertemu. Thanksgiving? Kedengarannya oke. Semoga saja aku sudah bisa menemukan orangtua yang tepat untuk Lacus-ku saat itu. Wish me luck, little cos?_

 _MC_

Athrun menghela napas lalu menatap gadis itu sekali lagi. Kali ini dengan pandangan menyelidik. "Jadi... mmm... Lacus?" ia memulai, "Bisa kita ulang lagi perkenalannya? Yang tadi itu, agak..."

"Tidak sopan?" Lacus menatapnya dengan pandangan bersalah. Kedua mata biru-kelabunya membulat dan berkaca-kaca, membuat Athrun hampir tidak yakin kalau gadis di hadapannya ini benar-benar anak perempuan Meer. Sebab seingatnya, Meer adalah tipe gadis yang paling dibencinya. Gadis pesolek manja yang terlalu mudah dan terlalu salah dalam bergaul. Lacus—dan sikapnya yang kelihatan begitu pemalu serta rendah diri—sama sekali tidak cocok dengan definisinya.

"Aku bermaksud mengatakan terlalu singkat," Athrun mengangkat bahu. "Tapi ya... sudahlah."

Kemudian ia mengulurkan tangan. Meski tidak begitu setuju dengan keputusan si sepupu yang seenaknya, tapi Lacus tidak terlihat seperti masalah. Sepertinya ia bisa melakukannya. "Baiklah, aku Athrun Zala, tujuh belas tahun. Sepupu ibumu, mungkin."

Lacus mengangguk, lalu membalas uluran itu hingga mereka saling berjabat tangan. "Lacus Clyne, enam tahun. Nama belakangku diambil dari nama kakek ibu."

"Aku tahu," kata Athrun, "kakek Siegel. Ibumu kesayangannya."

"Mmm... Paman Athrun," ujar gadis kecil itu dengan suara pelan.

"Ya?"

"Aku lapar."

"Oh, benar," Athrun teringat kalau ia sendiri juga belum makan dan kelaparan. Maka iapun bangkit dan langsung menuju dapur, memeriksa kulkas dan berharap punya makanan yang bisa dimakan olehnya, dan oleh si keponakan kecil. "Ada yang kau inginkan?"

Lacus tersenyum singkat dan menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Athrun mengendikkan bahu. "Baiklah," katanya, lalu memutuskan untuk tetap pada rencana awalnya, memanaskan sup _borsch_ sisa kemarin dan memanggang kentang. Ia agak merasa bersalah karena menghidangkan makanan sisa pada seorang gadis kecil berusia enam tahun, tapi merasa tak punya pilihan. Sup _borsch_ sisa kemarin atau makanan cepat saji dari kedai _junk food_ terdekat, kedengarannya lebih sehat sup _borsch_.

Lima belas menit kemudian dua mangkuk sup sudah jadi. Ia sudah meletakannya di atas meja dan mengisi ulang tehnya. Mereka makan dengan tenang—tidak, terlalu tenang malahan—dan Athrun semakin bertanya-tanya apakah gadis kecil ini benar-benar anak sepupunya.

Sesudahnya ia mencuci piring dan menyuruh Lacus bersiap-siap tidur—mencuci muka, gosok gigi, dan berganti dengan baju tidur, lebih tepatnya. Tidak seperti dugaannya, anak itu begitu patuh. Ia langsung mengerjakan suruhannya pada kali pertama. Dan setelah selesai mencuci piring, Athrun mengajaknya duduk di sofa dekat dapur untuk membicarakan pengaturan tidur.

"Aku bisa tidur di sofa kalau kau tidak keberatan," jawab Lacus tepat setelah ia memulai diskusi mereka.

"Masalahnya aku keberatan, Lacus," alisnya berkerut. Di benaknya Athrun membayangkan gadis kecil itu tidur di sofa sementara ia berbaring nyaman di tempat tidurnya sendiri dan mendadak tak sanggup memikirkannya. Bahkan ayahnya yang ketat dan kadang tidak terlalu manusiawi saja masih membiarkannya tidur di tempat tidur, sekalipun mereka habis bertengkar hebat. "Kau akan tidur di kamar."

"Kamar?" Lacus menaikkan sebelah alis dengan gerakan lembut. "Apa itu artinya kau yang akan tidur di sofa?"

 _Jeli sekali anak ini_ , pikir Athrun. _Dia bahkan menyadari dengan cepat kalau hanya ada satu kamar di tempat ini._

"Tidak juga," ia menjawabnya. "Kau enam tahun, bukan enam belas. Menurutku kita bisa berbagi tempat tidur. Lagipula kasurku _queen-sized_."

Kening gadis itu berkerut samar. "Tapi Ibu bilang aku tidak boleh membuatmu repot."

"Aku tidak ingat mengatakan kalau berbagi tempat tidur membuatku repot."

"Oke," kemudian ia kembali ceria. "Aku setuju."

"Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan."

* * *

Hello, minna- _san_.

This fic actually is a collaboration between Erehmi and I—Kaoru Hiyama, and due to the fact that it seems unfair to put it in one of ours, I asked whether or not this story can be put it here.

And... since they say ok. Here it goes.

Let me know what you guys think regarding this. Constructive criticisms are the most welcome~


	2. A Boy

Gundam Seed/Destiny © Bandai, Sunrise—Matsuo Fukuda and team

Tidak ada keuntungan material yang didapat dari cerita ini

 **LITTLE WIND © 2017 Vereinigte Autoren**

* * *

CHAPTER 2: A BOY

* * *

 _NOMOR yang Anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di ..._

Athrun menekan ikon merah di layar ponselnya lalu memilih opsi _'_ panggil ulang _'_ yang muncul.

 _Nomor yang Anda tuju sedang tidak ak ..._

Ikon merah. Panggil ulang.

 _Nomor yang Anda tu ..._

Ikon merah. Panggil ulang.

 _Nomor yang ..._

Athrun melempar ponselnya begitu saja ke bak wastafel yang kering. Ia menggeram kesal sembari memijat-mijat keningnya. Ia sudah mencoba menghubungi sepupu-yang-suka-seenaknya itu kemarin malam sebelum tidur dengan hasil nihil. Sekarang, pukul 07.00 di hari berikutnya, masih tidak ada kabar sama sekali dari Meer Campbell.

 _Sesibuk apa mencari orang tua angkat sampai tidak bisa dihubungi 14 jam hah? Memangnya dia mencari keluarga yang buka 24 jam?_ Batinnya kesal. Sebenarnya yang paling membuatnya kesal bukan soal itu. Baiklah, Meer memang sudah berusia 23 dan masuk ke kategori wanita dewasa, tapi _dia bukan_ wanita dewasa. Ibu macam apa yang meninggalkan putrinya sendiri ke keluarga lain dengan riang begitu?

Athrun melipat jarinya satu-persatu di depan wajah. Kalau Lacus berumur enam tahun dan Meer sekarang dua puluh tiga tahun, berarti ...

 _..._ _Jauh dari pengawasan Paman Pat dan Bibi Len. Mereka tidak akan tahu, begitu juga dengan orangtuak_ _u ..._

Athrun mencengkram kepalanya dengan kedua tangan dan mengerang begitu pemahaman mengerikan itu muncul. Sungguh, seharusnya ia tidak perlu heran mengingat tingkah Meer yang terkadang (ralat, sering) membuatnya tidak habis pikir, tapi kalau sampai ... sampai ... _sampai._

 _"_ Meer ... apa yang kaupikirkan?" lirihnya.

Ketukan di pintu kamar mandi membuatnya mengangkat kepala. "Paman Athrun?" suara mungil sang pemanggil terdengar ragu.

Athrun, masih dengan pinggang bersandar di bak dan bertumpu dengan kedua tangan, menjawab, "Ya, Lacus?"

Lacus membiarkan keheningan mengambil alih sebelum suaranya menyusul. "Paman sakit?"

"Tidak," jawabnya cepat. Ia meringis. Kata 'paman' masih terasa terlalu aneh baginya. "Tidak. Kau mau pipis?"

"Mmm ... iya?"

Salah satu sudut bibirnya terangkat. "Tunggu sebentar ya."

"Oke."

Athrun mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Dengan satu tarikan napas panjang, ia berbalik, memungut ponselnya, memutar keran, dan mulai mencuci muka dan melakukan persiapan paginya. Ia masih punya tiga ujian hari ini dan dua ujian terakhir besok.

Sial.

Benar. Sekolah. Mana mungkin dia membawa Lacus ke sekolah, kan? Dia juga gila kalau meninggalkan anak umur enam tahun sendirian di rumah. Anak itu bukan Kevin McCallister II*! Murrue-san di sebelah rumah—tidak—dia baru pergi ke luar kota. Satu-satunya jalan keluar penitipan anak, kalau begitu. Sekarang masalahnya _ada_ _di mana_ penitipan anak yang satu jalur dengan—

"Paman Athrun?"

"Sudah!" Laki-laki berambut biru tua itu langsung membuka pintu sembari memasang kancing kemejanya. Ia berhenti dan tidak bisa menahan tarikan di bibir begitu melihat gadis kecil itu sudah menggeliat-geliat di atas kakinya menahan pipis. Wajahnya yang memelas bercampur sok tegar membuat anak perempuan itu terlihat menggelikan.

Lacus memberi tatapan meminta izin. Athrun langsung menyingkir dari pintu dan dalam sekejap pintu itu tertutup hampir tanpa suara bagai terbawa angin lewat.

* * *

Cagalli Yula Athha memainkan ujung sedotannya dengan pandangan menerawang. "Tidak masuk akal," katanya.

Athrun mengangkat kepalanya dari buku latihan soal matematika yang sedang ia kerjakan. Bayang-bayang pohon yang gelap dan lingkaran yang terbentuk dari sinar matahari yang menyusup dan tepat mengenai salah satu mata Cagalli sempat membuat Athrun membayangkan pacarnya sebagai bajak laut. "Apanya?" Dia memancing lembut, kembali memusatkan perhatiannya ke x yang terlalu banyak dan liukan manipulasi yang membuat hidupnya berjuta kali lebih sulit.

Cagalli memutar-mutar pensil di tangan kanan tanpa menoleh. "Kalau sepupumu memang tidak menginginkan—siapa namanya?—Lacus? Ya, Lacus, kenapa baru mencari orang tua angkat waktu dia sudah enam tahun? Kenapa tidak langsung menyerahkannya ke panti asuhan sejak dia bayi?"

Athrun meletakkan pensilnya di pertengahan buku. Kenapa dia tidak memikirkan itu sebelumnya?

Cagalli menatapnya lekat-lekat dan mengangguk. "Lacus gimana? Maksudku, apa dia ketakutan? Peragu? Menutup diri?" Bibirnya mengeluarkan senyum kecil, namun matanya tetap serius seperti tadi. "Takut padamu?"

"Tidak," jawab Athrun mantap. Laki-laki itu menatap ke langit dan mencoba mengingat-ingat. "Dia anak yang jeli, sopan—terlalu sopan malah. Dia juga pemalu, tapi percaya diri. Sedikit rendah diri, tapi bukan penakut. Entahlah. Dia seperti kebalikan total dari ibunya," jawabnya panjang lebar, "kau akan terkejut betapa miripnya dia dengan ibunya dari segi fisik. Selain satu kesamaan itu, aku tidak akan percaya kalau Lacus anaknya."

Senyum Cagalli melembut dengan anggukan puas. "Sepupumu ibu yang baik."

Pernyataan tiba-tiba itu membuat Athrun benar-benar melupakan bukunya. Dia mengerjap beberapa kali. "Apa? Kenapa?" Karena kalau ada satu hal yang tidak pernah terbayang olehnya adalah Meer Campbell sebagai seorang ibu.

Cagalli menghela napas dan menggeleng. " Meer _mungkin_ bukan _wanita_ yang baik, tapi dia _ibu_ yang baik. Athrun, anak seperti itu pasti tumbuh dengan kasih sayang. Kalau bukan dari Meer, pasti dari ayahnya." Ia terlihat sedikit ragu. "Kau tahu sesuatu tentang ayahnya?"

"Tidak sama sekali." Ia berhenti menghitung jumlah mantan pacar Meer di sepuluh.

"Sudah bicara dengan Lacus?" tanyanya lagi.

Zala muda diam. Setelah perkenalan absurd dan perdebatan super singkat masalah pembagian tempat tidur tadi malam, ditambah kepalanya yang penuh dengan ujian dan lokasi penitipan anak terdekat tadi pagi, kalau dipikir-pikir dia belum pernah benar-benar 'bicara' dengan keponakannya.

Athrun tiba-tiba merasa tua.

Cagalli menepuk-nepuk bahu Athrun penuh simpati bercampur geli setengah mengejek, kalau melihat dari senyum miring di bibirnya. Athrun tertawa dan menangkup wajah Cagalli dengan buku soal, memancing pukulan menyakitkan ke tangannya.

"Kau luar biasa, Cagalli."

"Memang, meski aku tidak mengambil percepatan seperti _seseorang,_ " jawabnya percaya diri, namun dari telinganya yang memerah Athrun tahu kalau orang yang dicintainya itu berusaha menutupi salah tingkahnya. Ekspresi Cagalli kembali serius. "Coba hubungi Meer lagi. Aku khawatir dia terlibat masalah."

Sang _prodigy_ mengangguk. Ia membuka layar ponselnya dan berusaha tidak memikirkan angka 34 untuk panggilan keluar dengan nama: MEER C. Tangannya menekan ikon gagang telepon, berharap mengubah status panggilan itu.

 _Nomor yang Anda tuju ..._

* * *

Athrun menemukan penitipan anak ini dari Yzak, murid laki-laki berambut perak yang juga mengambil percepatan dan paling disegani—takuti? Tidak. Segani—di SMA ORB Internasional karena wajahnya yang selalu masam, nada bicaranya yang selalu berada antara meremehkan dan sinis, dan sikapnya yang _no-nonsense._ Waktu Dearka, sahabat sejak kecil Yzak sekaligus teman baiknya juga, menyuruhnya bertanya pada Yzak di telepon tadi pagi, Athrun kira Dearka sedang bercanda di saat yang tidak tepat seperti biasa dan ingin mengumpankannya ke mulut buaya. Athrun juga tidak ingat bagaimana Dearka berhasil meyakinkannya sampai menuruti saran itu. Athrun beberapa kali mengecek nama yang muncul di _display_ waktu orang yang dia telepon menjawab pertanyaannya dengan enteng dan singkat, bahkan sampai deskripsi alamat yang sangat spesifik dari tempat yang ia cari.

"Tempat penitipan anak, lho, Yzak." Ia memastikan.

"Iya. Kau bukan nanya jalan ke sekolah, kan?" Athrun bisa membayangkan Yzak memutar bola matanya di seberang sana. Ia tidak menyangka alasan keluwesan Yzak itu karena dia harus mengantar anak teman ibunya ke sana sepanjang bulan Desember setiap hari Senin.

Lunar Day Care lebih mirip taman kanak-kanak mini dengan halaman berukuran sedang. Rumah bercat merah muda, kuning, dan biru itu tidaklah besar. Potongan kertas berwarna warni ditempel membentuk gambar bunga dan matahari di jendelanya. Anak-anak laki-laki dari usia dua sampai lima tahun sibuk bermain bola di lapangan, meski lebih banyak terjadi adegan jatuh, tawa, tangisan, dan tarik-tarikan bola daripada menggunakan kaki. Seorang pengasuh berdiri mengawasi terutama untuk membuat para balita lebih sibuk dengan mereka. Selain menjauhkan mereka dari bahaya, anak-anak yang lebih tua juga jadi sedikit lebih leluasa bermain. Anak-anak perempuan ada yang sibuk bermain di kotak pasir, ada juga yang bermain rumah-rumahan di atas tikar ditemani pengasuh lain dan menggelar pesta teh imajiner. Athrun tidak menemukan Lacus di antara mereka.

Dahinya berkerut. Ia mengangguk dan tersenyum sopan pada pengasuh berambut cokelat yang mengawasi anak-anak laki-laki yang ia lewati. Matanya menjelajah dan baru memutuskan untuk memeriksa ke dalam begitu menemukan Lacus di ayunan.

Tiba-tiba jantungnya bekerja lebih cepat meski samar. Keponakannya sedang mengobrol dan tertawa dengan anak laki-laki berambut cokelat yang terlihat dua-tiga tahun lebih tua darinya. Entah apa yang membuat Athrun merasa tidak nyaman begitu melihat anak laki-laki itu. Jaket biru tua dengan tudung yang ditarik menutupi kepala? Masker di bawah dagunya? Tanah dan pasir di sepatunya? Badannya yang kurus? Sungguh, anak itu sama sekali tidak terlihat berbahaya dan seperti anak laki-laki biasa pada umumnya.

Jadi kenapa ia tidak tenang?

"Lacus!" panggilnya sambil melambai.

Gadis kecil itu menoleh dan senyumnya mengembang begitu melihat sang pemanggil. Ia mengatakan sesuatu pada temannya sebelum melompat turun dan berlari menghampiri pamannya. "Pulang?" tanyanya riang.

"Yap. Kau senang di sini?" Athrun mengelus kepala keponakannya dengan lembut. Lacus mengangguk mantap. "Kita pamit dulu, yuk."

Setelah menandatangani daftar pulang di meja administrasi dan bertukar salam dengan para pengasuh dan teman-teman baru Lacus di lapangan, Athrun baru sadar ia tidak melihat anak laki-laki berambut coklat itu lagi di mana pun.

* * *

Besoknya, Athrun tidak menceritakan soal anak laki-laki misterius pada Cagalli. Tidak terlalu penting. Lagipula ia masih agak kesal dengan soal bahasa Inggris tadi siang. _Kenapa_ dia harus tahu kalimat yang diucapkan Ophelia _'_ _A little more than kin, and less than kind._ _'_ ** menggunakan bentuk apa? Tanyakan saja pada pengarangnya!

Ya Tuhan, Athrun benci Shakespeare. Bukan benci 'Si _Shakespeare',_ tapi dia benci 'tulisannya'. Dia tidak masalah menonton film atau teater-nya, toh dia bisa mengerti dari _subtitle_ atau pasti naskahnya sudah disesuaikan untuk dimengerti penonton sebelum ditampilkan. Penuh drama, misteri, tipu daya, ketidak konsistenan, dia menikmati dan mengapresiasi karya-karya legenda itu tapi, _serius,_ bunuh saja dia daripada menyuruhnya membaca naskah atau novelisasi mereka dengan bahasa asli! Otaknya bisa keriting lebih dulu sebelum dia bisa menyelesaikan setengah halaman. " _O, woe is me!"***_ serunya dengan kedua tangan dibanting ke udara.

 _"_ _T' have seen what I have seen, see what I see!_ _"_ _***_ Cagalli memukul kepala Athrun sambil tertawa geli. "Berhenti bersikap konyol!"

Tentu saja Cagalli bisa melafalkan bahasa itu dengan luwes. Dia tergila-gila dengan sejarah dan sastra klasik. "Kau bisa belajar banyak dari mereka," katanya waktu dulu Cagalli membawanya berkeliling ke perpustakaan 'kecil' milik sang ayah. "Pemimpin-pemimpin masa lampau, pola pikir para pemikir terkenal, kesalahan dan kebijaksanaan dari sejarah, kau bisa mengambil semua itu hanya dari tulisan di atas kertas." Athrun yakin kalimat itu ditanamkan Tuan Uzumi di kepalanya. _Like father like_ _son_ — _daughter_ —tentu saja.

Gadis berambut pirang yang dipotong pendek sebahu itu menolak pulang dengannya karena tidak mau mendengarkan gerutuan Athrun sepanjang jalan. Athrun bahkan tidak berusaha menahan karena ia tahu Cagalli benar. Yah, mungkin tidak sampai sepanjang jalan, hanya sampai Lunar Day Care.

Cagalli tetap pada pendiriannya. Gadis bijak.

Lacus dan anak laki-laki itu sedang bermain di kolam pasir waktu Athrun tiba. Perasaan tidak enak diperutnya kembali seperti kemarin begitu melihat penampilan anak berambut cokelat itu yang tetap sama: kemeja putih, celana bahan abu-abu selutut, dan jaket biru tua dengan masker di bawah dagu. Ekspresi senang di wajah Lacus saat mereka berdua bermain tidak luput dari Athrun. Mengalahkan rasa tidak enak hati dan membiarkan insting tidak nyaman di perutnya menang, dia memanggil Lacus, mengelus kepalanya, dan menuntunnya untuk berpamitan. Entah apa yang membuatnya menoleh ke belakang sebelum masuk pintu rumah, tapi ia merasakan tengkuknya dingin begitu mata keunguan anak berambut cokelat itu memakunya dengan ekspresi datar sekaligus awas.

Anak itu sudah menghilang begitu keduanya keluar.

* * *

"Jadi," Athrun berdeham, "kau tinggal dengan siapa saja di rumah?"

Mendapati mata biru itu menatapnya curiga membuatnya berpikir ulang tentang apa yang dia lakukan: menyogok anak kecil dengan es krim dari truk es krim di taman kota. Athrun Zala pasti putus asa dan menyedihkan.

"Ibu bilang tidak boleh cerita soal keluarga ke orang asing," jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

 _Kau benar-benar mendidiknya, eh?_ Athrun tersenyum lembut. _Tapi ini membuatnya semakin sulit._ "Lacus, pertama," ia berdeham, "aku bukan orang asing. Aku pamanmu. Kedua, ibumu percaya padaku untuk menjagamu selagi dia pergi. Kurasa kau juga bisa percaya padaku, kan?"

Lacus menunduk, mengambil sesendok es krim, dan mengulumnya lambat-lambat. Akhirnya ia mengangguk. "Aku tinggal dengan Ibu dan Ayah."

"Ayah?"

Anggukan lagi disusul sesendok penuh es krim rasa cokelat.

Siswa SMA itu terkejut. Skenario ala drama picisan di kepalanya menguap. Jadi ayahnya juga tinggal di rumah yang sama? Athrun menata ulang kata-kata di kepalanya untuk memastikan skenario ala drama picisan nomor 2. "Di rumah ... menyenangkan?"

Wajah Lacus berbinar. "Sangat! Ibu selalu bermain denganku sebelum pergi sekolah dan setelah pulang sekolah. Kami melukis di dinding, membuat kue untuk Ayah, oh! Dan membaca buku. Banyak sekali buku."

Kedua alis Athrun terangkat. "Jadi kau sudah bisa baca?"

Pipi tembamnya merona seperti buah persik. "Baru mengeja sedikit. Ibu yang baca sisanya."

 _Semuanya, maksudmu?_ Batin Athrun geli. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, agak ragu dengan pertanyaan selanjutnya. "Kalau dengan Ayah? Sering main juga dengan Ayah?"

Lacus menggeleng. "Ayah harus kerja pagi-pagi," jawabnya sendu. Ekspresi itu tidak bertahan lama. Wajahnya tiba-tiba ceria kembali. "Tapi kalau Ayah pulang, Ayah selalu menyelinap ke kamarku, mengusap kepalaku, dan membuatku bangun, lalu meletakkan jarinya seperti ini." Ia meletakkan telunjuk mungilnya di depan bibir dengan raut dibuat-buat serius. Gadis itu tertawa. "Lalu Ayah akan sempit-sempitan di kasurku dan melanggar jam tidur Ibu. Terus Ayah akan menceritakan tentang pangeran dan putri tanpa baca buku, tentang naga dan kuda bersayap, tentang peri, Ayah pintar cerita. Aku suka semuanya!"

Mau tidak mau kebahagiaan polos itu menular. Athrun merasa setengah beban yang menumpuk di kepalanya menguap, mengetahui kehidupan Lacus tidak seburuk yang ia bayangkan. "Ayahmu pasti keren," bisiknya, "kau tahu nama ayahmu?"

"Ibu bilang—"

"Lacus." Athrun mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

Lacus menggeleng semakin kuat. "Tidak. Benar-benar tidak boleh. Ibu bilang aku tidak boleh memberitahu orang lain nama Ayah, termasuk Paman Athrun."

Sial.

* * *

Esoknya Athrun menceritakan tentang anak laki-laki misterius di penitipan anak pada Cagalli. Mata keunguan yang dalam dan awas itu berhasil menghantuinya semalaman. Cagalli mengusulkan mereka berdua pergi ke penitipan anak dan bicara—mengobrol—dengan anak itu. Lebih bagus kalau tanpa Lacus karena sepertinya alasan utama dia ada di sana adalah keberadaan Lacus. Athrun berani bertaruh anak itu tidak akan ragu berbohong di depan Lacus selama Lacus masih tetap melihatnya bak pahlawan.

Untungnya Murrue-san sudah pulang kemarin dan dia sudah menitipkan Lacus di tempatnya. Mereka harus ke penitipan anak sekarang kalau tidak mau anak misterius itu pergi setelah menyadari Lacus tidak akan datang. Untunglah masa ujian mereka sudah selesai dan mereka masuk hanyak untuk kegatan bersih-bersih kelas. Sekolah sudah selesai sejak sejam yang lalu, jadi mereka mengambil tas serta memakai jaket dan pergi.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 11.30 begitu mereka sampai. Sepertinya mereka tepat waktu karena anak berambut cokelat itu baru saja duduk di ayunan sendirian dengan masker yang masih terpasang menutupi mulut dan hidungnya, dan tudung yang dinaikkan.

Athrun menghampiri pengasuh yang mengawasi anak-anak menyiram bunga perlahan-lahan. "Nona Ericsson?"

Gadis berambut pirang itu menoleh dengan mata terbelalak. "Halo, Ath! Agak kesiangan, eh?"

Ia tersenyum sopan. "Bukan, saya ke sini untuk mencari barang Lacus yang mungkin ketinggalan. Ngomong-ngomong ... err... anak itu," ia mengangguk ke arah seseorang di ayunan, "siapa dia?"

"Oh, teman Lacus, ya?" Athrun mengiyakan. "Dia bukan anak-anak kami, mungkin anak yang tinggal di sekitar sini? Mereka memang sering main ke sini sesekali karena, yah," Nona Ericson tertawa kecil, "siapa yang bisa menolak semua mainan ini?"

"Oh," gumamnya. Mata hijau zamrud miliknya mengikuti punggung Cagalli yang berjalan mendekati sang objek perhatian. Athrun melirik jam tangannya singkat. "Dia tidak sekolah?"

"Ah, waktu aku menanyakan hal itu dia hanya tersenyum tipis padaku sambil menggeleng. Kurasa antara dia _home-schooling_ atau," Nona Ericson menghela napas sedih, "sakit?"

Athrun mengangguk, meski semua jawaban itu tidak membuatnya puas. "Siapa namanya?"

"Kalau tidak salah－"

"KIRA YAMATO! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SINI?" Suara Cagalli menggelegar memecah kedamaian.

Semua orang menoleh. Beberapa anak balita terdengar menangis dari dalam rumah. Athrun bahkan sempat melihat beberapa anak dan pengasuh mengintip keluar dari jendela.

"Maaf," ujar Athrun cepat ke Nona Ericsson dan langsung menghampiri Cagalli yang berdiri dengan kedua tangan bertumpu di pinggang dan memelototi anak laki-laki malang di depannya.

"Aku bicara denganmu, anak muda! Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, ya!" lanjut Cagalli sambil menarik tudung jaket Kira dan merampas masker dari wajahnya.

Kira memegangi rantai ayunan sampai buku-bukunya keputihan. Mata bulatnya terbuka lebar dan berkaca-kaca dengan bibir yang gemetar.

Athrun segera menyambar lengan Cagalli. "Hei, tenanglah! Kau membuatnya ketakutan, Cags," tegur Athrun setengah berbisik, memberi isyarat dengan matanya ke arah orang-orang yang menonton dan berhenti begitu sampai pada anak di depannya.

Cagalli tidak peduli. Dia memutar badannya sedikit sehingga menghadap pacarnya. "Tapi dia _tidak_ seharusnya ada _di sini_ , Athrun!" Ia menoleh cepat ke Kira lagi. "Apa Bibi Caridad tahu kau ada di sini?" tembaknya tanpa ampun.

Kira baru membuka mulutnya ketika gadis berapi-api itu memotong, "Astaga! Sudah kuduga!" Cagalli mengambil ponsel dari tasnya dalam sekejap. "Aku akan menelepon ibumu sekarang juga!"

Kira melompat turun dan menggapai-gapai ponsel Cagalli yang diangkat ke udara. "Jangan!" sahutnya. "Kumohon, Kak Cagalli! _Kumohon!_ Kalau Ibu tahu dia akan murka dan aku tidak bisa ke sini lagi tapi aku sudah janji aku harus—"

Kira tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Malah, dia benar-benar berhenti. Kedua bahunya jatuh. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke tanah, namun Athrun lebih dulu menangkap air mata yang sempat keluar sebelum anak itu cepat-cepat menyekanya. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat di kanan kiri.

Untuk beberapa detik, Cagalli dan Athrun tertegun. Mereka kehabisan kata-kata. Otak Athrun berputar, berusaha mencerna racauan anak laki-laki di depannya.

Kira tiba-tiba berputar dan berlari.

"Hei—Kira! Tunggu!" Cagalli mengejar seolah Athrun tidak pernah ada. Pemuda itu menelan rasa malunya dan ikut meninggalkan kekacauan di belakang mereka tanpa menoleh.

* * *

Rasanya seperti _de javu_ , duduk berhadap-hadapan sambil mengulum es krim dari truk es krim di meja piknik taman kota.

Setelah berhasil menangkap Kira—yang ternyata adalah sepupu Cagalli—gadis berambut pirang itu cepat-cepat meminta maaf dan berusaha menghilangkan ketakutan dari wajah anak itu. Butuh teknik suara lembut Athrun dan pertalian kepercayaan antarlaki-laki (ditambah sogokan es krim) untuk membuat Kira mau diajak menangkan bicara di taman. Mereka memilih es krim tanpa banyak bicara. Cagalli berusaha menahan amarah dan kekesalannya, Athrun sibuk mengontrol ekspresinya begitu Cagalli menjelaskan setengah berbisik kalau sepupunya satu itu _tinggal_ di Heliopolis—tiga pemberhentian dengan kereta—dan masih berumur sembilan tahun, sedangkan Kira sendiri sibuk pura-pura tidak mendengar dua orang yang membicarakannya di sampingnya.

"Jadi," Athrun memecah keheningan, "kau tidak sakit?" Sungguh, banyak pertanyaan lain yang lebih bagus yang mengantri di kepalanya, tapi ia juga tidak tahu kenapa lidahnya memilih pertanyaan satu itu.

Kira memberinya tatapan lucu dan mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kau bisa melewati petugas stasiun di jam sekolah?" tanya Cagalli lebih sengit.

Kira tersentak. Matanya enggan menjawab tantangan sepupunya. "Dengan tidak ke stasiun?"

Cagalli diam sejenak. Dua detik kemudian matanya membelalak. "Bus? Sungguh? Kau sendirian naik bus dari Heliopolis? _Kenapa_ mereka mau menerima anak sembilan tahun yang pergi sendirian?"

Kira menggali terowongan dalam esnya dengan sendok kayu. "Karena ... aku tidak pergi sendirian? Atau terlihat tidak pergi sendirian?"timpalnya cepat-cepat begitu melihat Cagalli siap melempar pertanyaan setelah jawaban pertama.

Athrun menegakkan punggungnya dan menatap Kira tidak percaya begitu menangkap implikasinya. _Siapa yang mengajari anak ini?_

"Siapa yang mengajarimu?"Cagalli menyuarakan pertanyaannya.

Kira menolak menjawab.

Athrun berdeham, memutus ketegangan yang makin kental antara dua saudara itu. "Jadi, Kira," ia mencoba tersenyum waktu Kira mengangkat kepalanya, "kau teman Lacus?"

"Ya, rumah kami sebelahan."

Jadi Meer selama ini tinggal di Heliopolis. _A_ _khirnya_ , satu kejelasan. "Kau sering main ke rumahnya?" Sebuah anggukan menjawab. "Bagaimana di sana?"

Athrun bisa menangkap kilauan di mata keunguan itu. "Menyenangkan. Bibi Meer membiarkan kami mengotori lantai dan dinding asal kami merapikan semuanya lagi kalau sudah selesai—atau kami tidak akan dapat kue sama sekali. Kami juga boleh main di mana pun dalam rumah dan halaman kecuali kamar Bibi Meer. "Senyumnya mengembang. "Yang paling seru waktu hari Sabtu atau Minggu waktu Paman di rumah. Bibi Meer akan berubah jadi lucu dan tetap galak, tapi tidak menyeramkan. Akan ada piring pecah—pasti ada piring pecah—dan cat air, dan bola basket, dan _video games_. Kami banyak tertawa."

Perasaan hangat dan lega seperti waktu itu muncul lagi. Sepertinya Cagalli benar. Meski masih ada sifat manja dan kekanakan Meer, sepupunya satu itu berhasil menjadi ibu yang baik dan menyenangkan dengan caranya sendiri. "'Paman ' ... maksudmu ayahnya Lacus?"

"Ya, Paman Auel," jawab Kira dengan kekaguman yang kental di suaranya, "ayah yang keren."

Auel ...

Athrun melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada dan berusaha menggali ingatannya yang terkubur. Auel ... Auel ... tidak, dia tidak pernah bertemu orang itu sebelumnya.

Cagalli mencondongkan badannya. "Tadi kau bilang kau berjanji, Kira. Janji apa?"

Postur Kira kembali defensif. "Kalau aku akan menjaga Lacus."

Kedua alis Athrun terangkat. "Apa?" Ia menelan ludah. Jantungnya kembali menggila dengan perasaan tidak enak yang menghantam tanpa diundang. "Meer? Bibi Meer yang menyuruhmu?"

Anggukan lagi.

Cagalli memukul meja keras-keras. " _Bagus!_ Sepupumu yang gila mengajarinya kabur dari sekolah dan menyuruh anak sembilan tahun perg—-"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu Lacus di mana?" potong Athrun.

Kira benar-benar meninggalkan es krimnya dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat di bawah meja. "Bibi Meer mengirimkan alamat penitipan anak Lacus padaku lewat pesan singkat."

Kali ini giliran Athrun yang terkejut. "Meer mengirimkan pesan? Giman—aku tidak bisa—"

"Kenapa kau mengiyakan?" Cagalli menyela cepat. "Ayah dan ibumu pasti tidak akan setuju! Kau tahu kenapa anak-anak tidak diperbolehkan pergi naik angkutan umum tanpa orang dewasa? Karena di luar sana berbahaya! Apa yang kaupikirkan, Kira?"

Kira tidak langsung menjawab, membiarkan dua orang yang jauh lebih tua darinya menenangkan diri, sekaligus mengumpulkan keberanian dalam dirinya dan mengusir insting untuk kabur dari mereka sekarang juga. Kira menelan ludah dan menatap Athrun singkat sebelum mengunci tatapannya pada Cagalli lurus-lurus. "Karena Bibi Meer ketakutan."

Athrun merasakan sekujur tubuhnya merinding.

"Dengar," Kira memajukan badannya dan berbisik, "Bibi Meer selalu khawatir dan agak aneh seminggu ini. Dia akan mengunci pintu rumah setelah aku masuk, atau malah melarangku datang sama sekali. Pernah dia juga memintaku menemani Lacus seharian. Belum lagi Paman Auel ..."

Athrun menunggu. Cagalli juga menunggu. Setelah tidak mendapat lanjutan apa pun lebih dari tiga detik, Cagalli menjadi tidak sabar. "Apa?"

"Aku ... aku pernah melihat Paman Auel berdebat dengan tiga pria aneh malam-malam waktu aku baru selesai membuang sampah dan mau pulang. Kukira mereka akan berkelahi dan aku sudah siap berlari memanggil Ayah, tapi Paman Auel melihatku dan menggeleng diam-diam ke arahku, jadi aku kembali sembunyi di balik dinding. Akhirnya mereka tidak berkelahi, dan pria-pria menyeramkan itu meninggalkan Paman Auel.

"Paman Auel menghampiriku dan memujiku berani, meski aku tidak tahu kenapa. Dia juga berterima kasih dan kami berjalan bersama menuju rumah. Paman Auel tidak menjawab waktu kutanya siapa orang-orang itu. Paman malah bilang ..." Kira menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menelan ludah. Matanya kembali berkaca-kaca. "Paman malah berhenti dan berlutut dan mengacak-acak rambutku dan bilang, kalau sudah besar, aku akan jadi pria, dan pria ..." ia kembali mengunci tatapannya, kali ini dengan Athrun, "'Pria melindungi wanita'. Besoknya Paman sama sekali tidak kelihatan sampai seminggu berikutnya tanpa jejak dan Bibi Meer membuatku berjanji."

* * *

TBC

* * *

*Kevin McCallister II: Ada yang ingat nama ini? Yup, Kevin McCallister si cerdik dari Home Alone idola anak-anak cewek zaman doeloe. _I add the "II" thing to satisfy my ridiculous sense of humor. Te-he._

** _'_ _A little more than kin, and less than kind._ _':_ Diambil dari _Hamlet Act I, scene_ _2_ _._ Jawaban dari soal yang diungkit Athrun di sini adalah ' _pun_ '(permainan kata-kata, biasanya dari kata yang bunyinya mirip). Shakespeare kadang suka pakai _pun_ untuk ngungkapin isi pikiran dia sekaligus nyembunyiin maksudnya dalam karya-karyanya (atau begitulah yang kudapet dari wikipedia waktu nyari soal Hamlet) ahahahaha #tawanista. _Honestly, I haven't read Hamlet or any other Shakespeare's works, but I bet they are awesome works to become a legend until now._

 _***'O, woe is me!_ _T' have seen what I have seen, see what I see!_ _':_ Diambil dari _Hamlet Act III, scene 1._ Seriusan, ide buat masukin _line_ ini muncul gitu aja. Saya malah gak tahu sebelumnya kalo ini dari Hamlet, cuma inget ada line 'Woe is me' aja ahahahhaha *lalusayaditendang _*._

* * *

.

Hullo! Makasih banyak untuk readers yang udah nyelesaiin baca chapter 2!

Thank you very much for your support, guys! And, yes, this is I and Kaoru Hiyama's idea to make a collab. I hope you guys can enjoy it as I do when I working on it. The new ideas is keep on hopping around and make silly faces.

 _Let's cheer this fandom up!_


	3. Magnolia

Gundam Seed/Destiny © Bandai, Sunrise—Matsuo Fukuda and team

Tidak ada keuntungan material yang didapat dari cerita ini

 **LITTLE WIND © 2017 Vereinigte Autoren**

* * *

SECARA garis besar, Athrun berhasil menyeimbangkan kehidupannya. Atau, dengan kata lain, menyeimbangkan perannya. Di satu sisi, ia siswa SMA berusia tujuh belas tahun di Kaguya; di sisi lain, ia penulis yang dituntut oleh editornya untuk menyetor naskah baru sebelum tanggal dua belas setiap bulannya. Biasanya, ia mendapati ada cukup waktu dalam seminggu untuk menjalani dua kehidupan itu. Tetapi kedatangan seorang gadis berusia enam tahun yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'paman', membuat kehidupannya menjadi semakin padat—semakin penuh.

Dan itu belum termasuk bagian anehnya.

Pada hari Senin, ia sedang mengerjakan tugas presentasi untuk kelas biologi ketika mendengar Lacus mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak dikenalnya. Ia sempat menduga gadis itu hanya menirukan apa yang didengarnya dari tv. Namun sewaktu keluar kamar untuk mengambil minum, yang ia lihat hanyalah Lacus yang sedang menggambar di meja kopi sambil menyanyikan lagu dalam bahasa asing, sementara tv-nya sama sekali tidak menyala.

Ia pun memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Lacus mengenai lagu yang dinyanyikannya dan terkejut saat gadis itu menjawab—dengan santai, seolah-olah itu adalah hal paling normal di dunia—bahwa dia tadi _hanya_ menyanyikan _Brother Kubo_. Keterkejutan itu bertambah parah setelah Athrun kembali ke kamar dan menemukan—melalui pencarian di internet—bahwa _Brother Kubo_ atau Bratře Kubo adalah sebuah lagu anak-anak berbahasa Ceko.

Selasa: bahasa Arab. Athrun menjemput Lacus dari Day Care—dimana gadis itu kelihatan agak murung karena Kira tidak datang, sesuatu yang sebenarnya sudah ia dengar dari Cagalli di sekolah; tentang pengawasan ketat orangtuanya setelah kejadian fantastis sebelumnya—dan Nona Ericson memuji Lacus yang membantu menenangkan seorang balita asal Maroko sampai ibunya datang untuk menanganinya.

Rabu: bahasa Prancis. Mereka—Athrun dan Lacus—sedang makan es krim di toko _parfait_ yang baru buka dekat apartemen ketika dua orang asing masuk ke toko, mengucapkan sesuatu dalam bahasa asing pada pramusaji yang sepertinya tidak tahu apa artinya dan Lacus melihatnya, kemudian menjadi penerjemah mereka secara sukarela. Meski pada akhirnya sang pramusaji memberinya satu _scoop_ es krim _mint fudge_ gratis sebagai tanda terima kasih.

Kamis: bahasa Rusia. Murrue- _san_ bercerita kalau Lacus berpapasan dengan seorang turis dari Kiev ketika mereka sedang berjalan-jalan di taman, dan ia nyaris terkena serangan jantung mendapati gadis itu membalas permohonan maaf si turis dengan fasih dan mereka sempat mengobrol bertiga. Murrue mengatakan dirinya beruntung pernah mengambil satu semester di St. Petersburg ketika masih kuliah, atau dia akan benar-benar tertinggal dalam pembicaraan itu.

Jumat: bahasa Thailand. Ini yang paling aneh—menurut Athrun setelah memperhatikan si keponakan selama seminggu penuh bahasa-bahasa asing. Ia mengajak Lacus mampir ke perpustakaan kota sebelum pulang dan gadis itu menyetujuinya. Lalu mereka tenggelam dalam urusan masing-masing. Athrun mengerjakan laporan untuk kelas sastranya—yang membuatnya bergidik karena teringat pada ujiannya minggu lalu—sementara Lacus asyik membaca seri lengkap _The Tale of Peter Rabbit*_ yang ditemukannya di seksi anak-anak.

Awalnya Athrun mengira minggu bahasa asingnya telah berakhir, tapi kemudian seorang bocah perempuan bermata sipit datang dan mengatakan sesuatu dalam bahasa asing pada Lacus dan gadis itu membalasnya dengan bahasa yang sama. Ia menginterogasi Lacus begitu mereka tiba di rumah dan gadis itu menjawab—dengan santai, lagi, seperti sebelumnya—bahwa gadis di perpustakaan tadi hanya bertanya apakah ada orang yang duduk di sampingnya, dalam bahasa Thailand.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 :** **Magnolia**

* * *

"Bagaimana seorang anak yang membaca saja belum lancar bisa fasih berbahasa asing?"

Dari cara Cagalli menatapnya—mata yang bergerak naik-turun memperhatikannya seolah ia benda asing, alis yang terangkat sebelah ke atas dengan tajam, dan mulut terbuka—Athrun tahu kalau gadis itu sama herannya dengan dirinya. Tetapi tak lama Cagalli bergumam pelan. "Ah," ia mengangguk-angguk pelan, seolah mengerti. "Lacus..." dan ia memang mengerti.

Cagalli berdeham dan mengulum senyum. "Memangnya ada apa lagi dengan keponakanmu itu?"

Athrun menghela napas panjang. Lalu, bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Cagalli, ia malah balik bertanya. "Apa aku boleh bicara pada sepupumu?"

"Kira?" Cagalli menebak. Caranya berbicara menampakkan kesan seolah ia menyesali sesuatu. "Maafkan aku, Ath. Tapi jawabannya tidak. Paman dan Bibiku mengawasi Kira dengan ketat setelah kejadian tempo hari. Aku bahkan ragu mereka akan membiarkan Kira kemari."

"Ukh," Athrun meringis, "aku tak bisa membayangkannya."

"Aku juga, sebenarnya," Cagalli berkesah pelan. Ia terdengar seperti orang yang terkena vonis penyakit mematikan dan hanya punya beberapa bulan untuk hidup. "Dan yang paling buruk adalah kenyataan bahwa semua ini terjadi karena aku melaporkannya. Kira bahkan tidak mau lagi bicara padaku terakhir aku meneleponnya."

"Oh," kata Athrun. "Itu buruk," tiba-tiba ia merasa beruntung tidak berada di posisi Cagalli. Namun sedihnya, ia tak tahu bagaimana cara menyampaikan hal ini pada Lacus di rumah nanti.

"Tapi aku akan coba menanyainya," Cagalli berkata dengan mendadak. Athrun sempat kehilangan pegangan mengenai apa maksudnya sebelum ingat bagaimana pembicaraan ini bermula. "Barangkali dengan begini dia mau berbicara lagi padaku."

Ada keheningan sesaat dimana Cagalli tidak meneruskan dan Athrun tidak mengatakan apapun karena menyadari kekasihnya belum selesai berbicara. Benar saja, Cagalli kembali mengatakan sesuatu tak sampai semenit kemudian. "Boleh kan?"

Athrun tersenyum. Senyum yang entah kenapa terasa dipaksakan dan ia berharap Cagalli tidak menyadarinya. Mengendikkan bahu, ia berujar, "Tentu saja. Aku mengandalkanmu."

Sayangnya hubungan antara dirinya dan Cagalli tidak akan dimasukkan dalam kategori serius bila gadis itu bisa ditipu dengan mudah, atau percaya pada senyum palsu. "Oke, bicaralah. Pasti ada hal lain yang mengganjal di pikiranmu."

Mereka sedang berada di atap sekolah, memakan menu pesanan masing-masing di tempat yang sejak setahun terakhir merupakan lokasi terfavorit mereka untuk bersantap sambil menceritakan masalah satu sama lain. Tidak ada orang selain mereka di tempat ini. Itu saja sudah lebih dari cukup bagi keduanya.

Athrun menarik napas dalam-dalam. Mengisi paru-parunya dengan udara berbau musim semi yang khas dan sebenarnya agak lebih menyenangkan dibanding udara musim dingin yang beku. "Aku tak tahu, Cagalli. Seminggu ini aku berusaha menghubungi Meer,"—ia mengeluarkan ponsel dan memperlihatkan angka 5672 di samping nama MEER C. yang semuanya bertanda panggilan keluar—"dan hasilnya nihil. Aku juga sudah menghubungi orangtua Meer—barangkali mereka tahu sesuatu tentang anaknya—dan hasilnya sama, tak ada jawaban. Lalu aku bertanya pada ibuku..."

Cagalli menginterupsi. "Ibumu?"

"Ya, ibuku. Meer itu sepupu dari pihak ibu. Kalau sepupu dari ayah, aku tidak perlu repot-repot menelepon ke sana-sini untuk tahu kabar mereka. Hanya ada tiga kabar: mati, hilang, atau diamputasi dan tidak bisa lagi aktif sebagai prajurit. Ada pertanyaan lain?"

Gadis bermata ambar itu mengerjap-ngerjap dan mengangguk. Barangkali karena nada tajam dan sengit yang ia gunakan sewaktu menjelaskan tentang keluarga ayahnya. Butuh lima belas detik keheningan sebelum dia berujar lagi, "Oke. Tidak, teruskan."

Athrun kembali menghela napas. Kali ini lebih panjang dari sebelumnya. "Sampai dimana kita tadi?"

Cagalli mencoba mengingat-ingat. "Mmm... ibumu?"

"Ah," Athrun mengangguk. "Oke. Jadi aku bertanya pada ibuku dan mendapat jawaban yang sebenarnya agak menganggu. Menurut ibuku, ayah Meer, kakaknya, sedang berbulan madu—bersama istri yang ke-28, ohya dia kawin-cerai dengan berbeda wanita setiap tahun—termasuk ibu Meer, ngomong-ngomong—ke Paris."

"Hah?"

Athrun tertawa dengan tiba-tiba. Tawa yang tidak terencana dan mengalir begitu saja. Oh, dan tentu saja itu menular.

"Paris... astaga!" kata Cagalli di sela-sela derai tawanya. Athrun mencoba berhenti untuk menjawab tapi kesulitan karena tawa Cagalli memancing keinginan untuk tertawa dalam dirinya sendiri.

"Oh, ya... Paris," Athrun masih kesulitan untuk berhenti. Dan begitulah percakapan itu berakhir. Bel tanda istirahat bergema di seluruh penjuru sekolah dan memaksa Athrun serta Cagalli mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka lalu kembali ke kelas masing-masing. Kembali, dan menanti bel penanda pulang berbunyi dengan sabar agar mereka bisa meneruskan pembicaraan yang terhenti itu.

* * *

Bel pulang sekolah akhirnya berbunyi.

Athrun membereskan mejanya dengan cepat—kelas terakhirnya, kelas _Puppetry_ , yang diikutinya demi mendapatkan _signature_ yang kuat untuk karakter utama dalam buku barunya—dan sudah berada di birai pintu kelas ketika ponselnya bergetar dalam tas selempangnya. Ia menghela napas, mengambil ponsel dari saku tas, dan melihat nama pemanggilnya. Alisnya terangkat dengan gaya curiga, tidak ada nama di layar ponselnya. Yang ada hanya sederetan angkat, nomor tak dikenal.

Sambil berjalan, Athrun memikirkan apa ia harus menerima panggilan itu atau tidak. Ia tidak pernah suka panggilan tak bernama. Apalagi karena terakhir kali panggilan seperti itu datang dan ia menerimanya, kabar yang didengarnya adalah berita kematian sepupu terdekatnya dari keluarga ayah. Satu-satunya orang yang menurutnya masih punya cukup toleransi pada keputusannya untuk tidak mengikuti tradisi keluarga Zala dengan memilih pindah ke ORB dan masuk SMA alih-alih Akademi Militer. Ia kembali menatap deretan angka di layar ponselnya, dan merasa begitu lelah, lalu memilih untuk mematikan jaringan datanya. Setidaknya dengan begini penelepon itu tidak akan bisa meneleponnya.

Lalu, sambil menunggu Cagalli di parkiran sekolah—Athrun yang tidak bisa menggunakan internet karena membuka jaringan sama dengan membiarkan si penelepon menghubunginya—mencoba melihat foto dirinya bersama keluarga besar ibunya yang diambil pada acara ulangtahun sang nenek tujuh tahun yang lalu. Senyumnya mengembang menyaksikan betapa polos wajah para sepupunya pada saat itu, ketika mereka masih lebih muda dan belum mengenal hal-hal seperti make-up dan operasi plastik. Dahinya mengerut begitu matanya menangkap sosok familier di antara foto para sepupu yang berjajar dalam pose formal.

 _Ini_... batinnya tersentak.

Pintu mobil terbuka. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu," kata Cagalli sembari menyamankan diri di kursi penumpang samping Athrun. Sebelah alis gadis itu kembali terangkat begitu telinganya menyadari ketiadaan respon dari sang kekasih.

"Athrun?"

Pemuda itu mengerjap. Kedua matanya masih membelalak horor saat ia menoleh pada Cagalli. Perlahan, ia menyodorkan ponselnya. "Aku sedang melihat-lihat foto lama, Cags. Dan aku menemukan ini..."

Masih dengan alis terangkat sebelah, Cagalli mencondongkan tubuhnya ke samping dan ikut melihat foto yang disodorkan Athrun di ponselnya. Karena takut salah fokus—mengingat yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya pasti foto anak laki-laki berambut biru tua pendek yang tak lain adalah Athrun sendiri—Cagalli bertanya, "Mana yang harus kulihat?"

"Ini," Athrun menunjuk foto seorang gadis berambut abu-abu, panjang, lurus, dan bermata coklat. Ia dapat melihat di mata Cagalli bahwa gadis itu tidak mengenalinya. Jelas. Sudah lama sekali sejak foto itu diambil, dan sudah banyak yang terjadi sejak saat itu. Tetapi sorot di mata ambar itu juga menyatakan hal yang selalu bisa membuatnya kagum, yaitu kejelian yang menyatakan bahwa baginya, sosok itu familier.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Cagalli, suaranya mengambang tanpa keyakinan. "Aku sepertinya..."

Tersenyum, Athrun menyelanya dengan kesimpulan. "Pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat?" katanya, yang direspon Cagalli dengan anggukan pelan. "Ya, Cagalli. Kau pernah melihatnya, karena gadis di foto ini adalah Meer Campbell."

Athrun berdeham, membetulkan posisi, dan mengembalikan ponselnya ke saku sebelum berkata, "Itu adalah Meer Campbell sebelum dia mengenal make-up dan operasi plastik."

"Kau bercanda," kata Cagalli. Nadanya se-skeptis tatapan matanya. Usahanya untuk menyangkal sesuatu yang sayangnya adalah kenyataan.

Athrun menggeleng. "Oh, _I wish_ ," ia berkata pelan, kemudian menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya perlahan. "Tapi nyatanya tidak. Aku tidak berbohong, apalagi bercanda. Gadis itu benar-benar Meer."

"Kalau begitu Lacus..." Cagalli tidak meneruskan kata-katanya.

Athrun mengangkat bahu. "Tergantung Auel, dia bisa jadi anak Meer, bisa juga bukan."

Kemudian Cagalli menarik napas terkesiap, "Kapan foto itu diambil?"

Gantian Athrun yang menaikkan sebelah alis. "Tujuh tahun yang lalu, kenapa?"

"Lacus berumur enam tahun, Athrun," kata Cagalli. "Umur segitu, ditambah masa mengandung, maka..."

Sebuah fakta menghantam seperti pukulan tak kasatmata menuju inti dirinya dan Athrun menyadarinya. Kapan semua ini bermula...

"Tujuh tahun. Semua ini kembali ke masa tujuh tahun yang lalu." Ia menyimpulkan.

* * *

"Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi tujuh tahun yang lalu?"

"Ibuku mengandungku."

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu."

"Lalu pada siapa?" Lacus memasang wajah bingung dengan kepala yang dimiringkan sambil duduk di meja makan sementara Athrun memasak _steak_ dan sausnya untuk makan malam mereka. Gadis itu lalu melayangkan lirikan pada seseorang di seberang lain dapur. "Bibi Cagalli?"

Cagalli memotong-motong sayuran dengan canggung. _Tipikal Nona Muda Athha_ , adalah hinaan favorit Athrun kalau mereka sedang memasak seperti ini. Dibesarkan oleh ayah tunggal yang seorang pemimpin negara—sekelas Raja—Cagalli memang tidak pernah menyentuh dapur sebelum ia resmi menjadi kekasih Athrun Zala tahun lalu. Dan untuk itu ia cukup bersyukur, meski sebagai efek samping, sebagian besar masakan yang dikuasainya adalah kuliner bergaya Eropa Timur—Rusia dan sekitarnya—yang merupakan daerah kelahiran Lenore Zala, ibu Athrun.

"Hah? Apa?" ia terkejut mendengar namanya disebut-sebut.

"Bukan apa-apa," sahut Athrun dan Lacus nyaris bersamaan.

Oh, Cagalli merasakan persekongkolan itu. "Hei!" protesnya.

Lacus tersenyum. "Sungguh, bukan apa-apa kok," ia berkata polos, "tadi Paman Athrun hanya bertanya 'apa sebenarnya yang terjadi tujuh tahun yang lalu?', Bibi Cagalli. Kami tidak bersekongkol atau apapun."

"Terima kasih atas penjelasannya, Lacus," Athrun menyahut tanpa menoleh. _Steak_ -nya bisa gosong kalau tidak diperhatikan, jadi ia memilih tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari masakannya.

Tatapan Cagalli menajam dan ia bisa merasakannya. Maka itu Athrun menghela napas, panjang dan pelan. "Apa? Benar kok!"

Cagalli masih mendesak. "Sungguh?" ujarnya dengan nada suara yang membuatnya terdengar seperti pembunuh bayaran yang sedang menginterogasi alih-alih pacar yang sedang curiga.

Athrun mematikan kompor—bagian _steak_ maupun sausnya—dan berbalik. Raut wajahnya mengesankan kesungguhan. "Sungguh."

Gadis itu menurunkan pisaunya. Ia memiringkan tubuh dan melihat api di kompor sudah dipadamkan semua. "Ah, gantian," ia merujuk pada sayuran yang sudah terpotong-potong dan siap ditumis.

Athrun mengambil panci berisi saus dan meletakkannya di konter. "Silahkan," katanya sambil mengangkat steak dari wajan dan meletakkannya di piring. "Lacus," panggilnya. " _Medium rare_?"**

"Tidak. Aku _medium well_ ," sahut Lacus, "Kata ibu _medium rare_ itu makanan orang dewasa."

"Dan para _werewolf_ ," timpal Cagalli sambil masak. Karena hanya sayuran, tidak butuh waktu sama sampai ia selesai dan bisa ikut bergabung di meja makan, menata-letakkan masakannya di piring.

Athrun bersungut-sungut, tidak tahu mau marah duluan atau menyanggah duluan. Ia tidak setuju kalau dikatakan _medium rare_ itu makanan orang dewasa atau _werewolf_. Sebab, kalau ada hal yang membuatnya bisa cocok dengan ayahnya, itu adalah kesukaan mereka pada _medium rare steak_. Hanya itu. Dan mendengar komentar kedua gadis itu membuatnya jengkel.

Ia memilih menyanggah duluan. "Siapa bilang? Aku pertama kali makan _medium rare steak_ waktu tujuh tahun."

Lacus dan Cagalli tampaknya tertarik pada arah pembicaraan ini. "Yang benar!?" tanya mereka nyaris serempak.

"Oh," katanya, berdecak sebal. "Lihat siapa yang bersekongkol sekarang."

Cagalli dan Lacus bertukar pandang sebentar, mata mereka sama-sama dipenuhi tanda tanya. Kemudian mereka sama-sama berpaling ke arahnya. "Kami tidak bersekongkol!"

Athrun menaikkan sebelah alis. "Dan hanya kebetulan kalian bicara secara bersamaan, lagi?"

Lacus terdiam dan berpaling. Rautnya menampakkan keresahan. Di sisi lain, Cagalli tampaknya berusaha untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi selalu gagal. Sampai akhirnya Athrun berkesah dan memutuskan untuk tidak meneruskan permasalahan ini. "Ya... sudahlah. Lupakan. Lebih baik kita makan sekarang, aku sudah lapar sekali."

Cagalli mengembuskan napas dengan keras. "Ya, kau benar. Ayo."

Sementara si keponakan kecil hanya mengangguk pelan. Keresahan masih tampak di sorot matanya meski kepalanya tertunduk.

Mereka makan dengan tenang—terlalu tenang, malahan—dan Athrun terjebak antara dua pilihan; mengakhiri kecanggungan, atau membiarkannya. Ia memilih membiarkannya, berpikir kalau dengan begini Lacus akan lebih mudah disuruh tidur agar ia dan Cagalli bisa meneruskan pembicaraan—dan penyelidikan—mengenai sepupu-gila-tapi-ibu-yang-baiknya, Meer Campbell.

* * *

Pukul delapan malam, Lacus masuk kamar setelah selesai mencuci muka, menggosok gigi, dan berganti pakaian dengan piyama. Athrun mengikutinya, memastikan gadis kecil itu tidur, sebelum kembali keluar untuk menemui Cagalli yang ternyata sedang menelepon.

"Ya, Manna- _san_ ," ia mendengar Cagalli berbicara di beranda. Manna- _san_ —kata Cagalli—adalah pengasuhnya sejak kecil. Orang pertama yang didatanginya kalau ia butuh saran mengenai segala hal. Cagalli sering mengatakan dirinya menganggap Manna sudah seperti ibunya sendiri. Sesuatu yang membuat Athrun bertanya-tanya: _kalau memang begitu, kenapa tidak menyuruh ayahmu menikahinya saja?_ Tetapi ia tidak pernah menyuarakan pertanyaan itu. Terlalu berisiko. Cagalli bisa saja marah atau mengamuk, dan antara dua pilihan itu... tidak ada yang bagus.

"Benar. Aku menginap di tempat Asagi. Iya, iya, dia sedang ada masalah dengan pacarnya dan tidak bisa ditinggal," kata Cagalli beralasan. Bohong, tentu saja. Karena Cagalli bahkan tidak ada di tempat Asagi, dia ada _di sini_. Athrun memilih untuk duduk di sofa, menunggu Cagalli selesai sambil berusaha menahan tawa. Sudah berapa kali ia mendengar percakapan semacam ini terjadi antara Manna- _san_ dan Cagalli? Ia tidak tahu. Dan setiap kali alasannya selalu saja Asagi, Asagi, dan Asagi. Athrun pernah bertanya mengapa Asagi, dan Cagalli memberinya penjelasan panjang-lebar: _Karena dia anak kenalan ayahku, dan dia sangat labil. Oh, dan satu lagi. Sifat labilnya sudah pernah dibuktikan dengan jelas dan Ayah serta Manna-san melihatnya langsung. Aku pernah mengundang Asagi ke rumah untuk merayakan ulangtahunku dan dia menangis meraung-raung waktu melihat foto almarhumah ibuku._

Pembicaraan itu berakhir dengan. "Aku khawatir dia bisa bunuh diri, Manna- _san_." Sebelum Cagalli mengucapkan salam penutup dan menyudahi panggilannya.

Dahi gadis itu mengerut mendapati Athrun melemparkan selayang lirikan padanya. "Apa?" tanyanya dengan suara geram. Athrun menggeleng dan mengangkat bahu untuk meresponnya, kemudian mengisyaratkan agar dia ikut duduk bersama di sofa depan tv. Cagalli menghela napas dan menyetujuinya.

Athrun melingkarkan lengannya di bahu gadis itu dan menariknya mendekat. Cagalli membalas pelukan itu dengan gerakan yang kurang-lebih sama dan mereka bertahan dalam posisi itu untuk beberapa lama. Keheningan yang tercipta di antara keduanya tidak mengurangi rasa nyaman yang sudah lebih dulu ada di sana.

Athrun-lah yang memulai. Ia menyandarkan kepala Cagalli ke bahunya dan mengecup puncak kepala gadis itu sebelum berujar, "Menurutmu kita harus memulainya dari mana?"

Cagalli mengeratkan pelukannya, bibirnya menampakkan senyum lembut. "Dari awal, tentu saja. Apa yang kau ingat tentang Meer tujuh tahun yang lalu?"

Athrun menyandarkan dagunya ke kepala Cagalli sementara matanya tertuju ke langit-langit apartemen dan ia mencoba menggali ingatan jauhnya.

Tujuh tahun yang lalu ia masih seorang bocah berusia sepuluh tahun, salah satu anak paling kecil di keluarga ibunya. Meer berumur enam belas, dan kalau ada yang bisa disimpulkan dari kedua fakta itu adalah bahwa bahkan saat itu mereka tidak dekat. Meer dan Magnolia-nya— _clique_ yang berisi para sepupu cewek—lebih suka membicarakan cowok tampan, gosip para artis, atau merk apa yang lagi _sale_ besar-besaran, dan dimana; daripada realita atau mimpi yang konkrit. Athrun hanya pernah satu kali terjebak dalam lingkaran setan cewek-cewek ini dan berakhir dengan kebenciannya pada tipe pesolek manja yang masih akut sampai sekarang.

"Tidak ada," ia mengucapkan dengan lemas. Seakan-akan pemikiran itu membebaninya begitu berat. "Aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun yang relevan."

"Tidak relevan pun tak masalah, Athrun," Cagalli membelai punggung kekasihnya dengan tangan yang memang berada di sana. "Coba ceritakan."

"Oke," Athrun tidak suka ide ini, tapi memilih untuk tidak menentang. Mungkin Cagalli—dengan otak brilian, kebijaksanaan, dan sudut pandang lainnya—bisa menemukan kaitan yang tidak bisa ia temukan sendirian. "Di pesta ulangtahun Nenek saat itu, Meer datang bersama pacarnya. Seorang pria yang sepertinya dua atau tiga tahun lebih tua dari Meer, tinggi, berambut gelap, dan memiliki wajah karismatik—anehnya. Aku ingat Meer memperkenalkannya pada Nenek, dan kelihatannya Nenek menyukainya."

"Namanya," Cagalli menyela dengan nada lembut. "Apakah itu Auel?"

Athrun menggeleng cepat. "Bukan," katanya tegas. "Aku tidak ingat namanya, tapi sepertinya bukan Auel."

"Baiklah," gadis itu menghela napas. "Bukan Auel."

Athrun mengerang frustasi. "Ini tidak ada gunanya, Cagalli."

Cagalli bangkit dengan mendadak. Kedua tangannya berpindah dari pinggang sang pemuda ke pipinya. Ditangkupnya wajah sang kekasih dan ia membawa wajahnya mendekat lalu menatap matanya lekat-lekat. "Hei," ujarnya lirih. Suaranya terdengar seperti campuran aneh antara kesedihan dan amarah yang ditahan. "Ini ada gunanya, Athrun. Dan kau tahu itu. Ini seperti pencarian petunjuk dalam seri detektif yang kau tulis, tapi tidak sepenuhnya sama. Bedanya, di dunia nyata kita tidak bisa langsung mendapatkan petunjuk yang jelas, atau bantuan dari ahli..."

Athrun mengernyitkan dahinya. "Bantuan dari ahli?"

Cagalli memberinya tatapan bertanya-tanya.

" _Trims_ , Cags," ujarnya sambil menepuk pelan kedua bahu Cagalli dan mendaratkan kecupan di dahinya. Membuat gadis itu mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. "Berkat dirimu aku jadi tahu apa yang harus kita lakukan."

"Apa?" Cagalli bertanya _clueless_.

"Bantuan dari ahli, Cags! Kita bisa mendapatkannya kalau kita bertanya pada orang yang tepat. Dan aku tahu siapa orangnya."

Masih dengan wajah bertanya-tanya, Cagalli kembali menyuarakan apa yang melintas di benaknya. "Siapa?"

"Magnolia," Athrun tersenyum—tampak bangga dengan hasil pemikirannya—dan binar matanya tampak berubah 180 derajat dari sebelumnya. Bila tadi ia terlihat seperti penulis yang kena _writer block_ , sekarang ia kelihatan seperti penulis yang baru mendapatkan inspirasi. "Tujuh tahun yang lalu, Meer yang berumur enam belas merupakan bagian dari sebuah _clique_ bernama Magnolia. Jika ada yang bisa memberitahu kita mengenai Meer, merekalah orangnya."

Ada jeda, kemudian. "Lusa, apa kau ada waktu?"

Cagalli masih separuh _clueless_ , tapi ia mulai mendapat gambaran dan tularan semangat dari si pacar. "Ada... sepertinya?"

"Bagus," kata Athrun, kemudian ia mengumumkan. "Kita akan menemui salah satu anggota Magnolia, aku ingat ada satu yang sekarang tinggal di Pulau Onogoro."

* * *

"Apa aku benar-benar tidak boleh ikut?"

"Apa kau bercanda?"

Lacus tidak tahu kenapa Paman Athrun mengira ia sedang bercanda ketika sebenarnya tidak. Ia tidak mengerti. Mencoba menanyakan—lagi, kalau boleh jujur. Ia sudah mencoba dua kali dan orang-orang bilang yang ketiga seringnya berhasil, ternyata tidak—apakah ia boleh ikut pergi bersama pamannya adalah sesuatu yang benar-benar masuk akal, pikirnya. Yang tidak masuk akal adalah fakta yang mengikutinya, bahwa ia tidak boleh ikut dan akan dititipkan di tempat Murrue- _san_ —lagi—kalau ia boleh menambahkan.

Dua malam yang lalu, ketika Paman Athrun menyuruhnya tidur setelah mereka makan _steak_ paling enak se-dunia—menurut Lacus, yang hanya pernah makan _steak_ dua kali sebelumnya dan berpendapat kalau kedua restoran itu perlu belajar cara memasak _steak medium well_ yang benar pada pamannya—bersama Bibi Cagalli, pacar pamannya, ia tahu kalau sebenarnya kedua orang dewasa itu menggunakan perintah tidur padanya karena mereka perlu membicarakan pembicaraan 'orang dewasa' seperti ayah dan ibunya kemarin-kemarin. Jadilah, ia berpura-pura tidur—dengan teknik yang diajarkan ibunya kalau sedang kesal pada ayahnya—lalu duduk di atas tempat tidur dan menajamkan pendengaran seperti yang selalu dilakukannya setiap ia penasaran pada pembicaraan serius orangtuanya.

 _Pembicaraan serius orang dewasa itu rumit_ , pikirnya. Ia telah mendengarkan seluruh pembicaraan serius orangtuanya sejak berumur empat tahun, dan tidak mengerti sepatah kata pun; sepertinya ada penggalan yang hilang entah dimana. Dan ia tidak pernah berhasil menemukannya. Jika ayah atau ibunya melakukan pembicaraan serius padanya, selalu terdengar penggalan-penggalan penting: terlalu besar, terlalu kecil, terlalu banyak, tidak cocok untukmu, tidak baik untuk gigimu, tidak ada gizinya, dan lain-lain. Tapi jika ayah dan ibunya yang melakukan pembicaraan serius, hal itu bisa berlangsung selama berjam-jam dan ia masih tidak bisa memahami permasalahannya. Seolah-olah ada yang memerintahkan mereka untuk berbicara dan keduanya langsung mulai melontarkan apa pun yang terpikir oleh mereka saat itu.

Kali ini pun tidak ada bedanya. Ia sudah mendengarkan pembicaraan itu sejak awal dan belum mengerti sepatah kata pun. Paman Athrun dan Bibi Cagalli mengucapkan nama ibunya beberapa kali, lalu nama ayahnya, kata 'tujuh tahun yang lalu', dan magnolia. Magnolia. Ia sepertinya pernah mendengar kata itu di suatu tempat. Tapi kapan?

Lacus mencoba mencari kata itu ingatannya—yang mana tidak terlalu banyak—sambil duduk bersila di atas tempat tidur dan menyilangkan tangan di dada. Ekspresinya serius luar biasa. Tapi ia menyerah dengan cepat. Mencoba menemukan sesuatu dalam ruang ingatannya tanpa keterangan yang spesifik—seperti tanggal, bulan, tahun, jam, dan tempat—ibarat mencari jarum di tumpukan jarum, sulit dan hanya menyia-nyiakan waktu.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam ketika ia mendengar Paman Athrun dan Bibi Cagalli saling mengucapkan selamat tidur. Panik, ia langsung merebah, merapatkan selimut, dan memejamkan mata—berusaha untuk tidur. Seseorang ikut rebahan di sampingnya dan ia lega mendapati orang itu adalah Bibi Cagalli, karena kalau orang itu adalah Paman Athrun maka ia pasti ditanya kenapa belum tidur dan sebagainya; dan tidak tahu bagaimana cara menjawabnya tanpa mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

Berdiri di birai pintu apartemen Murrue- _san_ yang masih ditutup, Lacus melihat sang paman menekan bel di samping pintu dan memutuskan untuk mencoba sesuatu. "Kalau begitu antarkan aku ke rumah Kira."

Hening.

Lalu ia mendengar suara—" _coming"_ —teredam dari balik pintu sementara pamannya mendengus, memutar bola mata, dan berkata dengan datar, "Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena itu jauh," pamannya berkata, "dan karena dia hanya anak sembilan tahun—bukan orang dewasa—yang oleh ibumu disuruh menjagamu."

"Tapi dia temanku."

" _Walaupun_ dia temanmu."

Pintu terbuka dan Murrue- _san_ menatap mereka dengan wajah ceria. "Ah! Lacus! Athrun! Masuk, masuk."

Athrun berpaling pada Murrue, "Maaf aku tak bisa lama-lama, harus ke stasiun," ujarnya sambil tersenyum simpati. "Dan maaf kalau aku merepotkanmu lagi, Murrue- _san_. Tapi bolehkah aku menitipkan Lacus di sini—lagi—sampai aku kembali?"

"Oh," Murrue kelihatan sedikit terkejut, tapi senyum ceria tetap bertahan di wajahnya. "Tentu saja, lagipula hari ini juga aku sedang tidak ada niat pergi kemana-mana," ia berganti menatap Lacus, "ayo masuk."

Lacus bisa merasakan dorongan kecil di punggungnya—tanda keputusan sudah dibuat, dan tanda kekalahannya. Tersenyum—dengan terpaksa, ia mengangguk. "Oke," ia melangkah ke sisi Murrue dan memutar tumit lalu melambai pada pamannya—meski tatapannya kosong, "sampai nanti Paman Athrun."

Kemudian Athrun membalas lambaiannya, "Sampai nanti Lacus."

* * *

 **Glossary:**

* _The Tale of Peter Rabbit_ : Judul buku dongeng anak-anak klasik yang dikarang Beatrix Potter.

** _Medium rare_ : Tingkat kematangan steak. _I wrote this just in case_ , untuk keterangan selengkapnya silahkan browsing di g**gle.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

 _Thanks so much, especially to **Lenora Jime** dan **tenrisakura** who continuously read and review this fic. Words fail to convey how much it mean for us. _

_By the way, since it was a blind Multichapter collaboration, I can't tell what my partner-in-crime would wrote or where this story goes to as it continue. I'm almost at the same page as you, my dear readers. So stay with us, okay? Pretty please..._

 _Anyways, have a nice day people!_


	4. Meeting

Gundam Seed/Destiny © Bandai, Sunrise—Matsuo Fukuda and team

Tidak ada keuntungan material yang didapat dari cerita ini

 **LITTLE WIND © 2017 Vereinigte Autoren**

* * *

PESAN yang tertera di layar hanya berisi satu baris: ' _jangan bodoh'_

Senyum tipis menghiasi bibir sang laki-laki berkaos hitam. Ia menekan tombol kembali dan memperlihatkan layar berisi foto seorang gadis kecil berambut merah muda yang sedang makan es krim di taman dan tidak sadar oleh kamera. Tangan kirinya mengunci layar ponsel sebelum memasukkannya ke saku kanan celana jins-nya yang juga hitam, sedangkan tangan kanan yang diwarnai plester di jari telunjuk dan tengahnya menekan tombol _flush_ di toilet. " _L'automne est une chanson de pluie_ _..._ (musim gugur adalah lagu tentang hujan), _"_ senandungnya sambil membuka pintu bilik toilet dan bergeser untuk memberi jalan seorang pria berjas yang segera mengambil tempatnya semula.

" _Ouvre donc_ _, o_ _uvre donc_ (jadi bukalah, jadi bukalah) _."_ Ia melanjutkan dengan perasaan ringan sambil mencuci tangannya yang sebenarnya bersih. Dari cermin di depannya, ia bisa melihat dua orang laki-laki, yang sedang sibuk mengeluarkan air ekskresi mereka di belakang sana, memberinya tatapan penasaran.

Laki-laki itu membalas tatapan mereka dari cermin dengan kedua sudut bibir terangkat.

Ia mengeluarkan topi bisbol berlogo Onogoro Tigers dari tas ransel dan menutupi helaian rambut hitamnya yang mencuat di sana-sini. Kepalanya terangkat dan setelah satu anggukan puas dengan apa yang ia lihat di sana, laki-laki itu berbalik dengan kedua tangan di kantung jaket abu-abu dan berjalan keluar dengan langkah ringan, membiarkan suara informan dari _speaker_ yang memberitahu kereta dengan tujuan akhir Stasiun Heliopolis akan berangkat lima belas menit lagi terdengar lebih jelas.

" _Ouvre donc_ _, o_ _uvre donc_ _t_ _on parapluie_ _, t_ _on parapluie_ _..._ (jadi bukalah, jadi bukalah payungmu, payungmu). _"*_

* * *

CHAPTER 4: MEETING

* * *

Athrun memusatkan perhatiannya ke jalanan yang sibuk. Kepalanya bersender di jendela dengan ekspresi datar. Orang yang lewat mungkin akan mengira dirinya sedang punya masalah dengan gadis berambut pirang yang duduk satu meja karena keduanya hanya diam-diaman, tapi sebenarnya tidak demikian. Mata zamrud itu tidak henti-hentinya bergerak ke kanan dan kiri, menyisir jalanan di luar untuk mencari sosok yang ia kenal selagi Cagalli memerhatikan sisi yang lain. Cagalli hanya harus mengenali sosok yang Athrun tunjukkan di foto lama keluarga besarnya waktu itu.

Helaan napas keluar dari hidung pemilik rambut biru tanpa menggerakkan satu otot wajah pun. "Kali ini kenapa?" gumamnya antara tidak peduli dan lelah.

Suara-suara di seberang _handsfree_ yang menggantung di telinga kanannya menyahut, " _Yzak pelit! Dia tidak mau_ _－_ _"_ Kali ini terdengar suara gesekan dan suara baru menyusul. " _Aku_ tidak _pelit! Aku tidak keberatan membantumu, Zala, tapi aku_ keberatan _orang tidak tahu diri ini meretas_ database _dinas catatan sipil dan melanggar belasan undang-undang dengan_ laptopku! _Kau punya laptop sendiri, Dearka sialan! Kenapa kau_ _－_ _"_ Perdebatan pun berlanjut.

Cagalli memberinya tatapan dan senyum simpati begitu menangkap ekspresi meringis Athrun. Pemuda tujuh belas tahun itu hanya mengangkat bahu dan menyesap _caffé latte_ di tangannya perlahan-lahan, lalu mendecakkan lidahnya beberapa kali. Urgh, _latte_ memang bukan seleranya. Dia lebih suka kopi biasa, hitam, mungkin dengan sedikit gula. Ibunya beberapa kali meledek selera minumannya yang seperti orang tua dan terlalu mirip dengan sang ayah. Aroma kopi yang kuat di kafe ini membuatnya tergoda untuk memesan minuman berkafein itu, tapi firasatnya mengatakan jantungnya akan bekerja terlalu keras, begitu juga ribuan sistem dalam tubuhnya, kalau mengingat masalah yang akan (sedang?) dia hadapi. Jujur saja, dia merasa takut dan ragu ingin mencari tahu jawaban dari kasus ini atau tidak karena ia merasa apa pun yang sedang terjadi ini bukan masalah kecil.

Matanya mengerjap begitu menyadari seseorang mengatup tangannya yang memegang cangkir dengan perlahan, sedangkan tangan satunya memegangi sisi cangkir yang lain. Kepalanya terangkat dan terkejut begitu melihat Cagalli memberinya tatapan intens bercampur khawatir.

Athrun melihat ke tangan mereka lagi. "Ah." Perasaan hangat tiba-tiba melingkupinya. Ia tersenyum lembut, merasa sangat bersyukur dan tidak mengerti bagaimana ia bisa mendapatkan gadis di hadapannya ini sebagai kekasihnya. Gemetaran di tangannya yang memegang cangkir berkurang. Tangan kirinya menangkup tangan Cagalli sehingga mereka berdua sama-sama memegang cangkir dengan kedua tangan seolah cangkir kecil itu adalah hal paling berharga di dunia.

Keduanya tertawa, menyadari kekonyolan mereka sendiri. Athrun mengangguk penuh terima kasih dan menggenggam tangan Cagalli lebih erat sebelum melepaskannya dengan lembut di atas meja.

"－ _tidak bisa mendapat latar belakang yang lebih jelas_ _－_ _"_

"Tunggu!" sela Athrun, terpanggil dari dunia fananya. "Sebentar. Kau tadi bilang apa?"

Dearka tidak langsung menjawab. " _Ooh, menelepon cowok seksi lain di tengah kencan, Athrun? Tut-tut._ Bad-boy _sudah tidak populer lagi, bung."_

Wajah Athrun memerah. "Berhenti bercanda, Dearka," bisiknya tajam. "Apa yang kau dapat?"

" _Jangan galak-galak. Satu Yzak saja lebih dari cukup untuk stok orang paling_ _－_ _jangan! Yzak! Oke, maaf! Berhenti bercanda sekarang,"_ dia berdeham, _"_ _Jadi, laki-laki yang kaucari di foto itu namanya Martin DaCosta. Dia tinggal di PLANTs di apartemen Lockwood dengan nomor kamar 129 di Jalan Tenggara Ketiga, lahir tanggal 8 Maret 50 CE—yang berarti 27 sekarang dan 20 di foto itu. Mau dengar banyak detail? Oke, secara fisik tingginya 178 cm, berat … sayang tidak tedata tapi kalau kulihat sih sepertinya proporsional, dia punya rambut warna_ maroon _gelap, kulit kecokelatan seksi sepertiku dan mata cokelat. Dia punya SIM kendaaan roda empat dan dua dan bekeja sebagai pegawai swasta. Maaf, bung, tidak dapat yang lebih detail dari itu."_

Athrun mengerjap dan kehabisan kata-kata untuk sesaat. Sungguh, dia memang sudah mendengar kemampuan Dearka soal komputer dan internet—Dearka juga beberapa kali menyombongankan keahliannya satu itu selama bertahun-tahun pertemanan mereka—karena itu dia meminta bantuan Dearka soal ini. Athrun hanya tidak menyangka jawaban yang ia dapat sebanyak _ini_. "Uh … wow …, Dearka …"

" _Jangan katakan. Kau akan meledakkan kepalanya."_

" _Hei! Makasih, bung!"_

" _Ah … sudah meledak."_

Bibirnya terkulum. Dia punya teman-teman terbaik di dunia. "Trims, Dearka." Akhirnya ia berkata.

 _"Senang melayani Anda! Ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu?"_

Tawa kecil meluncur dari tenggorokannya. Ia baru akan menjawab tidak waktu menangkap Cagalli memberi isyarat lewat mulutnya beberapa kali. A … a …? _Oh._ "Sebenanya, Dearka, kau bisa cari sesuatu tentang Auel?"

" _Hm? Ejaannya?"_ Athrun melafalkan huruf itu satu persatu. Terdengar suara ketikan dari _keyboard_ diiringi 'klik' beberapa kali sebagai latar _. "Nama belakang?"_

Sial. "Tidak tahu sama sekali. Maaf."

Dearka membuat suara gumaman. _"Tahu sesuatu tentang asalnya? Alamat? Apa pun? Ada ribuan Auel di dunia ini, bung."_

Tangan kokoh itu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Uh …," Kira pernah bilang kalau rumahnya ada di sebelah Lacus. Mungkin bisa dimulai dari sana? "Heliopolis? Laki-laki dengan usia 20 sampai 30, kurasa." Karena Athrun tidak bisa membayangkan Meer akan tertarik dengan oom-oom. Lagipula kalau mendengar cerita Lacus dan Kira, Auel masih punya sifat kekanakan atau remaja yang seampangan dan tipikal pemberontak. Oh, siapa yang bicara sekarang? Dia sendiri sedang meretas arsip rahasia pemerintah dengan bantuan teman-temannya. Yup, lebih ke remaja atau dewasa muda.

" _Mm, coba kita lihat. Kau beruntung nama Auel tidak seumum itu, Athrun. Di Heliopolis hanya ada tiga orang dengan nama itu, dua di antaranya berumur 50 dan 7 tahun, jadi … ini dia."_ Suara ketikan di seberang berhenti digantikan suara _mouse_ dan _scroll_ yang bergeser. " _Kau sedang mencari seorang laki-laki berambut biru langit dan mata yang sewarna, kulit putih, tapi tidak pucat. Huh? Dia tidak terlalu tinggi, 163 cm dan kurasa bisa dianggap kurus. Tidak punya izin mengemudi, tinggal di sebuah rumah di Jalan Barat Laut Kedelapan nomor 12. Dia lahir tanggal 22 Desember 54 CE—sekitar 23 tahun sekarang. Namanya Auel Neider. Oh, dan dia sudah menikah! Muda sekali."_

Auel … Neider … tanpa sadar tangannya sudah menuliskan nama itu di atas kertas tisu di atas meja. Dua puluh tiga tahun … seumuran Meer. Tinggi rata-rata, rambut biru, mata biru …. Tangannya mengetuk-ngetuk ujung pena selagi pikirannya berlarian. Ia menggeleng. Tidak, ia yakin belum pernah melihat orang itu seumur hidupnya.

" _Oh, jadi dia."_

Suara Yzak yang tiba-tiba munyelinap mengagetkannya. Athrun duduk lebih tegak. "Yzak?"

" _Cari di internet, kau akan menemukan lebih banyak tentang dia daripada catatan sipil,_ " katanya datar.

"Huh?"

Cagalli, penasaran dengan pembicaraan satu arah di depannya, meraih kertas tisu di bawah tangan kekasihnya dan membacanya. Matanya membulat.

"Apa?" Athrun makin bingung.

" _Cari saja. Aku tahu lumayan banyak tentangnya dari Shiho. Cewek-cewek tergila-gila padanya, yah, sebagian, tapi seriusan, dia memang bagus."_

Athrun baru akan menyela waktu Cagalli memotong, "Aku tahu dia!"

Perhatiannya tepecah. Matanya ingin terpaku pada gadis di depannya, menggali lebih banyak informasi dari ekspesi antusias, gerakan mulut, dan tangan yang terus menagih perhatian total darinya. Di sisi lain, telinganya meraih suara yang dihasilkan membran _handsfree_ dengan lapar: suara napas, gesekan _scroll,_ klik dari _mouse,_ dan pembicaraan samar dari seberang sana, tidak ingin melewatkan informasi sekecil apa pun.

Seseorang mengambil keputusan itu untuknya. Athrun terlonjak dan secara refleks memutus telepon dan melepas _handsfree_ begitu mendengar namanya dipanggil. Kepalanya melayang ke arah suara langkah yang semakin dekat.

Seorang gadis berambut magenta yang dipotong pendek seleher meletakkan tangannya di bahu Athrun. Mata indigonya yang bulat berbinar diiringi senyum lebar yang merekah. "Hai! Kau kelihatan sehat—oh, siapa ini? Pacarmu?" tanyanya sambil membetulkan posisi tali tas kecilnya begitu melihat gadis di depan mereka.

Cagalli berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya. Telinganya merah. Meski mereka sudah menjalin hubungan selama setahun, putri Uzumi Nara Athha itu masih merasa canggung kalau status mereka disebut-sebut. "Cagalli, halo."

Gadis bertubuh mungil itu menjabat tangannya erat. "Lunamaria, tapi panggil saja Luna. Sepupu Athrun. Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

Cagalli membalas dengan senyum sejuta umatnya, senyum yang ia keluarkan kalau tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana ke orang yang baru dikenal dan kalau ia bingung. Bukannya mereka sudah janjian sebelumnya? "Uh … Magnolia?" Ia melempar tatapan tidak yakin pada Athrun.

Mata Luna melebar dan langsung menyalurkan perhatiannya ke sang sepupu. "Kau memberitahu soal itu?"

"Ya, oke. Maaf. Aku tidak tahu kau ada di Onogoro, Luna. Apa yang _kau_ lakukan di sini?"

"Jadi … Luna bukan orang yang kita tunggu?" Cagalli memastikan.

"Oh, aku hanya kebetulan sedang ke sini dan melihat sepupuku, jadi kuputuskan untuk menyapa." Gadis berkaos kelabu yang ditutupi blazer merah _maroon_ dan mengenakan rok hijau _army_ itu menggeser Athrun dan duduk di sampingnya. "Jadi, kalian menunggu Magnolia? Aku tidak tahu sedang ada pertemuan."

Athrun menjawab, "Sebenarnya bukan pertemuan. Ada yang ingin kami tanyakan pada kalian—Magnolia—dan karena yang terdekat hanya Jur—"

"Ah! Ya! Magnolia! Ya ampun, sudah lama sekali!" potong Luna dengan ekspresi setengah bermimpi. "Aku ingat kelakuan kami saat itu: gosip, _fashion,_ cowok," lalu ia melirik Athrun dengan seulas senyum yang agak aneh, "kau tahu pendapatku tentang itu, kan? Menyenangkan."

Kedua alis Athrun bertaut. Ada yang janggal dari senyum Luna, lalu komentar terakhir itu … aneh. Luna memang anggota Magnolia: dia suka _fashion,_ mengikuti gosip, dan _tentu saja_ membicarakan cowok-cowok kalau mereka berkumpul, tapi seingat Athrun … _ya hanya itu._ Suka, tapi tidak fanatik sampai mengikuti trend terbaru dan ribut hanya karena tidak punya sepatu yang _matching_ dengan tas, mengikuti gosip, tapi lebih banyak mendengarkan, dan lebih sering memutar bola mata kalau mulai membicarakan cowok-cowok seksi. Dia juga tidak sedekat itu dengan anggota Magnolia lainnya, malah lebih sering berkelahi dengan Meer.

'Menyenangkan'?

Luna melirik arlojinya dan langsung berdiri. "Oh! Aku lupa alasan aku ke sini. Maaf, tidak bisa lama-lama. Shinn menunggu di depan jadi aku harus …" Ia mengibaskan tangannya ke _counter_ sebagai isyarat.

Athrun ikut berdiri, mengikuti tata krama yang diajarkan ibunya. Ia hanya tidak menyangka kedua lengan Luna akan melingkar dengan erat di lehernya begitu punggungnya tegap. "Oh! Aku benar-benar merindukanmu, Athrun!" Suara Luna terdengar terlalu keras dan membuat telinganya bedenging sesaat.

Gadis itu mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Berhenti menyelidiki masalah Meer, Athrun. Jangan ungkit apa pun yang kau tahu ke Magnolia lain atau ayahnya: masalahnya ada _di dalam_. Bahaya. Lupakan. Jangan biarkan siapa pun tahu kau tahu sesuatu. Untuk kebaikanmu. Ini bukan permainan anak SMA," bisik Luna, sangat lirih dan cepat, tepat di depan telinganya.

Bulu kuduk Athrun berdiri. Suhu ruangan seolah-olah turun drastis belasan derajat.

Begitu pelukan itu lepas dan Luna baru akan berbalik, pemilik mata zamrud itu menangkap lengannya.

Sejujunya, ia sendiri terkejut dengan apa yang dia lakukan, tapi siapa yang bisa diam saja setelah mendapat omongan seperti itu?

Ekspresi Luna melembut, mengerti. Gadis itu mendekat dan memberikan kecupan lembut di pipi kanan sepupunya. "Jangan percaya Juri. Ibumu tidak tahu apa-apa."

Mereka berdua betatapan selama beberapa saat dalam diam.

Luna menepuk-nepuk pipi anak laki-laki yang satu tahun lebih muda darinya itu dengan lembut. "Jaga diri kalian," serunya, melambai juga pada Cagalli dengan senyum lebar seolah semuanya hanya kelanjutan dari pembicaraan pertama mereka.

* * *

… _saat ini telah tiba di Stasiun Mendel. Mohon periksa barang-barang …_

Laki-laki bertopi bisbol itu menghela napas dan memecahkan gelembung permen dari mulutnya. Satu tangannya berpegangan pada tiang pembatas bangku di samping pintu. Tubuhnya bergoyang mengikuti gerakan gerbong. Sekelompok anak muda yang mengenakan _sweater,_ jaket, dan membawa tas ransel besar dan penuh yang serupa satu sama lain mengurungnya di kanan-kiri, asyik dengan cerita sesama mereka, membicarakan rencana di semester depan. Beberapa dari mereka jelas-jelas berasal dari luar negeri. Yah, Mendel, Kota Pendidikan. Banyak sekali universitas dan istansi pendidikan ternama ORB di sini. Kota yang dipenuhi semangat muda.

Dari balik bayang-bayang topi itu, matanya menjelajah dengan awas, menemukan satu-dua 'ekor' yang duduk tidak jauh darinya dengan surat kabar yang dibentangkan di depan wajah, sedangkan yang lain asyik bermain ponsel dengan _headset_ yang terpasang.

Sesuatu mendorong bahu kanannya dan hampir membuatnya terjerembab. " _Oof! Sorry! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"_

Laki-laki itu menoleh dan melihat seorang pelajar asing laki-laki berambut oranye dan bekulit terlalu putih memegang bahunya, menjaganya agar tidak jatuh. Ekspresinya jelas-jelas merasa bersalah. Ia menoleh ke arah teman-temannya, mencari bahasa yang tepat untuk meminta maaf.

Laki-laki itu melirik tiga 'ekornya' sesaat sebelum memasang senyum ramah. " _It's okay. I'm okay. It's quite packed in here, eh?"_

Wajah pelajar asing itu seketika berbinar, begitu juga teman-temannya yang lain. " _No kidding! New semester, right?"_

Mereka mengobrol dengan antusias diikuti teman-temannya yang sesekali bergabung. Pintu kereta terbuka. Mereka menyampirkan tas ransel di bahu dan masih asyik mengobrol seperti sekumpulan anak kuliahan pada umumnya yang kembali untuk memulai semester baru di musim semi. Tidak ada yang spesial, jadi dua pria yang membaca koran dan seorang lagi yang memainkan ponsel tidak menemukan alasan untuk melanjutkan pengintaian mereka.

Di _lobby_ stasiun sebelum pintu keluar, laki-laki berambut hitam itu memisahkan diri dan melambai sebagai salam pada teman-teman barunya. Dia berjalan dengan tegap ke sebelah kiri beberapa meter, lalu berputar. Kakinya membawanya kembali ke arah masuk menuju mesin penjualan tiket otomatis dan memilih sebuah kotak.

MENDEL – KAGUYA

11.40 – 13.15

Economy Class

Ia menarik tiket tepat saat baru tercetak dan langsung menuju tempat _check-in._ Kereta yang tadi ia tumpangi baru saja mempelihatkan bagian ekornya. Tidak lama kemudian, pemberitahuan mengenai kereta barunya menggema. Di balik keramaian calon penumpang, ia melepas topi dan kancing yang menyambungkan bagian tudung jaket dan bagian kerah, lalu membuang keduanya ke tempat sampah. Ia mengeluarkan kacamata _full frame_ dari balik saku jaketnya dengan luwes. Tangannya mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya sedikit, menyingkap kedua lengan jaketnya sampai ke bawah siku, menarik resleting jaket sampai puncak, dan memasang _earphone_ dalam waktu singkat _._ Laki-laki itu menyilangkan lengannya dan dalam sekejap mengganti jam tangan hitamnya dengan _smartwatch_ berwarna merah.

Ia mengangkat kepala dan melihat ke depan, menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum memasukkan kedua lengannya di saku jaket. Kakinya berhenti di tengah-tengah warga Mendel yang menunggu di peron.

" _Je m'appelle funny bear_ _. J_ _e mappelle funny bear_ _. J_ _e m'appelle funny funny funny funny funny bear_ _._ _J'ai un p'tit ventre mou et un slip kangourou_ (Namaku Beruang Lucu. Namaku Beruang Lucu. Namaku Beruang Lucu Lucu Lucu Lucu Lucu. Aku punya perut yang lembut dan celana dalam gambar kanguru)." Ia bersenandung sembari menggoyang-goyangkan kepala dan mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di permukaan jins.

Suara nyaring kereta yang menandakan kedatangannya memekakkan telinga.

Seringainya melebar, melepaskan debaran penantian di jantungnya.

" _J_ _e suis pas comme les autres tout doux moi je suis un p'tit loup_ _._ (Aku tidak seperti yang lainnya, serba lembut; aku, aku seekor serigala kecil)."**

* * *

Kedua tangannya yang terkepal di atas paha berkeringat.

Luna sialan dengan peringatan sialannya itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Athrun meletakkan cangkir kopi panasnya yang baru di atas meja. Dia tidak peduli. Dia benar-benar _butuh_ kopi sekarang. Kedua sudut bibirnya ditarik dengan penuh paksaan. "Baik, kok, Juri. Cuma … akhir SMA, kau tahu, soal pilihan universitas dan lainnya."

Juri, gadis berambut biru seleher dengan potongan yang agak mirip dengannya, memberinya tatapan aneh. Gadis berkacamata merah muda itu tertawa. "Jadi kau mengajak ketemuan untuk konsultasi soal masa depan?"

 _Tidak._ "Ya."

Ia bisa merasakan tatapan Cagalli di sampingnya.

Juri Wu Nien memberinya tatapan aneh lain, kali ini versi menyelidik. "Kukira kau bilang ingin menanyakan soal Meer?"

"Ah, ya, Meer." Athrun menarik napas dalam-dalam sambil mengeluarkan foto ulang tahun sang nenek. "Aku sedang membersihkan mobil dan menemukan foto ini. Kupikir, bagaimana kabar Meer? Seingatku dia tidak pernah kelihatan lagi di pesta nenek atau acara keluarga lainnya. Yah, tidak putus kontak juga, sih. Kau tahu, kadang dia mengirimkan kartu ucapan atau semacamnya, tapi ya, aku hanya ingin tahu kabarnya."

"Ah, dia memang jarang kelihatan lagi, ya," gumam Juri sembari memerhatikan foto itu.

Athrun mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin dia pergi dengan pacarnya? Kita tahu Meer, suka seenaknya."

"Pacarnya?"

Ia mengangguk ke arah foto. "Laki-laki barambut gelap itu."

"Ah, Martin. Dia cowok _charming,_ lucu, dan kuakui lumayan seksi. Punya potensi jadi _bad boy,_ tapi sayangnya lebih memilih jadi tipe remaja baik-baik yang sedikit nakal. Hati ayahnya Meer berhasil diambil dengan mudah olehnya."

Athrun menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Berarti mereka masih pacaran?" Pemahaman mengerikan menyusup tiba-tiba: Lacus, duduk sendirian di kamarnya, menunggu kabar dari orang tuanya tanpa kepastian karena Lacus sibuk dengan pacarnya yang lain.

Kedua tangannya terkepal. Perasaan panas menjalar di dadanya.

Mata amber Juri menelusuri Athrun lekat-lekat, meneliti tiap tarikan otot di wajahnya. Satu tangannya yang bertumpu di atas kakinya yang terlipat menopang pipi. Sudut bibir gadis itu terangkat. "Aku tidak pernah tahu kau tertarik gosip, Athrun. Kalau tidak salah tadi kau bilang kita di sini mau membicarakan tentang masa depan?"

Athrun menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya lewat hidung, membuat suara dengusan yang lumayan keras, sembari menegakkan punggungnya. Ekspresinya tidak memberikan apa pun di balik debaran jantungnya yang menggila dan tangannya yang dingin. "Benar. Jadi, Universitas Mendel dan Institut Teknologi Copernicus menurutmu lebih baik yang mana?"

Tawa gadis itu tiba-tiba meledak, membuat Cagalli terlonjak dan beberapa pengunjung lain melirik meja mereka dengan wajah penasaran dan terganggu. Juri tidak memedulikannya sama sekali. "Kau benar-benar polos, Athrun! Apa kau sadar itu? Oh, astaga." Juri berdeham dan menyeruput _frappe-_ nya. "Ahem, oke, kau punya tinggi yang bagus, mungkin badanmu bisa proporsional kalo menambah dua atau tiga kilogram, kau punya mata yang jeli dan tajam, cerdas …."

"Aku tidak akan mendaftar militer."

" _Modelling_?"

Athrun menaikkan kedua alisnya. Cagalli mulai menciptakan bayangan di angan-angan.

Juri terkikik. "Ya, aku tahu, bayangannya cukup menggoda. Ngomong-ngomong aku tadi melihat buku barumu dipajang di etalase tepat di belakang jendela toko buku di ujung jalan sana, Athrun. Teman-temanku sibuk membicarakannya berminggu-minggu! Tidak merasa cukup dengan itu?"

Sang penulis muda mengangkat bahu. "Bukannya merasa tidak cukup atau tidak bersyukur. Kau tahu proses pembuatan buku cukup lama. Kau harus mencari ide, membangunnya, menulisnya, _editing_ , dan beberapa tahap lainnya. Aku juga mengkhawatirkan masa-masa _writer block._ Penulis _full-time_ butuh dedikasi besar, Juri, dan kurasa aku belum memilikinya, jadi kupikir lebih baik mencari cadangan lain."

"Uh-hum. Kurasa dedikasimu cukup terlihat di karya-karyamu, sepupu. Percaya diri sedikit dong!" balasnya. "Ngomong-ngomong soal ide, aku penasaran. Dari mana kau dapat ide-idemu, Athrun? Kau menulis serial detektif, pasti susah, kan?"

"Um … yah, begitulah …," Athrun berdeham, "kebanyakan dari kejadian di sekitarku, atau film, atau buku yang kubaca, lalu melakukan _research_ —banyak sekali _research—_ untuk menyatukan ide-ide itu karena, kau tahu, ini cerita misteri."

"Hmmm, kalau begitu kau pasti hebat, ya, soal mencari informasi, menyelidiki, memecahkan misteri," Juri memiringkan kepalanya, "kau mau jadi detektif, Athrun?"

Sungguh, mungkin ia menjadi sedikit paranoid setelah pertemuannya dengan Luna, tapi Athrun cukup yakin ada sedikit nada menantang (ancaman?) dari kalimat terakhir yang Juri ucapkan.

Dia tidak bisa mundur.

"Kadang terpikir," jawabnya samar.

Juri menatap langit-langit sambil bergumam. Tangan kanannya mengelus-elus dagu. "Kau tahu? Ini salah satu hal klise yang cukup sering ditemukan pada penulis cerita misteri atau pembacanya. Mereka pikir mereka tahu bagaimana pelaku kriminal dan penegak hukum bekerja, tapi begitu mereka benar-benar terjun ke lapangan, sangat berbeda, mengerti maksudku? Tidak semudah itu kau bisa menemukan petunjuk di TKP, kau bahkan tidak yakin yang kautemukan benar petunjuk atau hanya barang yang tercecer. 'Oh, lihat, ada lipstik di bawah kursi. Pasti pelakunya seorang wanita yang datang ke rumah korban semalam!' Bagaimana kau yakin kalau itu punya pelaku atau memang ada di sana sejak lama dan ternyata milik teman atau ibunya atau saudaranya yang mampir dan kehilangan lipstik itu begitu saja," jelas Juri panjang lebar.

Athrun bisa merasakan tubuh Cagalli menegang di sampingnya. Cagalli pernah ingin menjadi detektif karena alasan yang disebutkan, tentu saja komentar itu menyinggungnya.

"Saranku, kalau kau tidak siap dengan apa yang akan kau temukan di lapangan, _apa yang sebenarnya akan kau temukan dan konsekuensinya,_ pikirkan karir lain, sepupu." Senyum misteriusnya kembali muncul. "Tapi kau ingin mengambil teknik, kan? Maaf omonganku jadi kemana-mana. Jadi, teknik apa yang mau kauambil?"

* * *

"Kalau ini bukan abad 21, aku berani bersumpah sepupumu itu penyihir, Athrun," gerutu Cagalli di sampingnya selagi mereka menyusuri trotoar menuju stasiun bawah tanah. "Apa dia bisa baca pikiran?"

"Mungkin?"

Cagalli masih merutuk pelan dengan jemari berkutat di ponselnya. "Jadi menurutmu bagaimana? Sepupumu Luna itu … dia bisa dipercaya? Dia memperingatkanmu tentang Juri, kan—dan, menurutku peringatannya tepat kalau mengingat seberapa menakutkannya sepupu pirangmu itu—tapi, dia pasti punya alasan, kan, sampai menemuimu hanya untuk memberi peringatan? Lagipula dari mana dia tahu di mana kau berada saat itu? Apa dia menyelidiki kita?"

Itu juga salah satu masalah yang sudah ia pikirkan sejak sebelum bertemu Juri Wu Nien. Dia sudah menceritakan soal bisikan Luna pada Cagalli sambil menunggu kedatangan sepupunya, dan jujur saja, awalnya ia mengira Luna berusaha membuatnya menjauh karena ia termasuk 'orang jahat' dan ingin ia berhenti ikut campur, tapi setelah pembicaraan tadi … ia benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana harus perpikir.

Dugaan Cagalli ada benarnya juga. Dari mana Luna tahu di mana mereka berada saat itu? Kalau dilihat dari gelagatnya, alasan Luna ke kafe yang sebenarnya hanya untuk menyampaikan peringatan itu karena dia pergi begitu saja tanpa memesan apa pun. Lalu Athrun ingat, Kira pernah bilang kalau Meer memberitahunya lokasi penitipan anak Lacus, apa Meer juga yang memberitahu Luna lokasi mereka? Apa itu artinya Meer mengawasi mereka selama ini?

Pikirannya terpecah oleh _earphone_ yang tiba-tiba disodorkan di depan wajahnya. Athrun mengambilnya dan menatap Cagalli dengan bingung.

"Kau mau tahu tentang Auel, kan? Ini dia. Sengaja yang kupilihkan yang bagus untukmu."

Setelah memberi satu tatapan lagi dan dua alis yang bertaut, Athrun meletakkan _earphone_ itu di kedua telinganya.

… _memutari mobil dan melihat seorang gadis kecil berjalan. Piyama dan gaun tidur yang ia pakai kotor dan robek di beberapa tempat. Gadis itu memiliki rambut pirang bergelombang sebahu dengan daun dan ranting yang tersangkut di antaranya. Ia memegang boneka beruang lusuh di tangan kanannya yang pucat._

" _Gadis kecil? sayang?"_

Athrun terkejut begitu menyadari apa yang dia dengar. Ia menoleh cepat ke arah Cagalli yang tersenyum antusias. "Drama radio?"

"Yap! Dia seorang pemain drama radio! Dia juga yang membacakan bagian narasinya. Keren, kan?"

Sambil memusatkan perhatian ke indra pendengarannya, Athrun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai mencari Auel Neider di internet. Berbagai berita tentang pemain drama radio berbakat muncul, berikut foto seorang pemuda berambut biru langit dengan wajah kekanakan, seringai jahil dan terlihat sedikit terlalu percaya diri, serta sorot mata yang tajam dan menangkal imej remaja jahil tadi menjadi 'remaja-yang-tidak-ingin-kaujadikan-musuh'.

Di antara sekian banyak foto itu, hanya ada satu foto dirinya terlihat dekat dengan perempuan. Athrun tidak terkejut begitu melihat Auel berdiri sangat dekat dengan seorang gadis berambut merah muda bergelombang yang sangat panjang. Mata keabu-abuan gadis itu terlihat sangat lembut, begitu juga senyum di bibirnya. Mereka berdua berfoto di sebuah acara formal kalau melihat lokasi acara dengan lantai berkarpet merah, _banner_ salah satu stasiun radio tenama di Orb di belakang mereka, dan jas serta gaun yang mereka kenakan. Tangannya melingkar di pinggang gadis itu dengan protektif. Keduanya menghadap kamera dengan ekspresi bahagia dan tenang di wajah mereka.

 _Tapi gadis ini bukan Meer,_ pikirannya menyeletuk seketika.

Entah apa yang membuatnya berpikir seperti itu, tapi kalau Athrun perhatikan lagi, pikirannya memang benar. Meer tidak pernah terlihat setenang dan seanggun ini, sebaik apa pun dia berdandan. Meer akan terlihat cantik dan memesona—dan meskipun kedua gadis itu sama-sama menarik perhatian—ia yakin Meer akan memberi aura ceria dan kuat. Gadis yang terlihat sangat mirip dengan Meer ini bukan Meer. Kenapa Meer mengubah penampilannya menjadi gadis ini?

 _Gadis kecil itu berhenti, namun tidak menoleh. Ia hanya diam dan terlihat sangat menyedihkan._

" _Aku polisi. Jangan takut, ya. Apa yang kaulakukan di sini? Sayang?"_ ***

Tidak bisa dipungkiri, laki-laki bernama Auel ini hebat dalam bidangnya. Perubahan suaranya dari narator dan pembaca dialog benar-benar singkat dan aura serta cara pembacaannya pun sangat berbeda. Ia tidak memberikan kesan membaca. Ia _bercerita_ seolah semua naskah itu memang ia alami sendiri, _sedang_ ia alami hanya dari suara. Yzak benar, dia memang bagus.

Drama itu terputus oleh suara nada dering yang tiba-tiba menyerang telinganya. Cagalli merapalkan kata maaf dan cepat-cepat mencabut _earphone_ itu dari ponselnya dan menekan tombol jawab begitu melihat nama yang tertera di layar.

Langkahnya berhenti.

"Bibi yakin? Maksudku—bisa jadi … oke, ya, aku tahu … kami segera pulang, kami akan menghubungi Bibi secepatnya … dia akan baik-baik saja. Dia anak yang cerdik … Oke, sampai nanti."

"Kira?" tanya Athrun.

Cagalli tidak membuang-buang waktu memberi konfirmasi dan malah menyambar tangan Athrun, lalu menariknya berlari lebih cepat ke tujuan utama mereka. "Kira kabur! Dia tidak keluar kamar seharian dan waktu Paman akhirnya mengecek, kamarnya kosong dengan jendela terbuka. Sungguh, bocah nekat itu akan kuhajar nanti!"

Athrun baru membuka mulut ketika ia menabrak seseorang. Genggamannya terlepas dan ia cepat-cepat menangkap lengan korbannya ketika mereka berdua hampir terjatuh. "Maaf!" sahutnya cepat. "Kau terluka?" Matanya menyapu sosok wanita bertopi di depannya, mencari luka meski lengannya tertutup kardigan rajut longgar dan kakinya ditutupi _stocking_ putih di balik rok pendek yang ia kenakan.

Wanita itu menarik Athrun sebagai pegangannya untuk berdiri, membuat Athrun bisa merasakan napas wanita itu di lehernya. "Aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya pelan dengan suara gemetar, "tapi jawab teleponmu, sialan."

Mata Athrun membelalak saat wanita itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menampilkan wajah Meer Campbell dengan mata keabu-abuan di balik kacamata dan rambut merah mudanya yang digulung di balik _fedora_ krem di kepalanya.

Meer tersenyum dan mengedipkan satu matanya. "Lain kali pakai matamu, tolol! Dasar bocah zaman sekarang!" serunya sebelum pergi dengan langkah kesal yang sama sekali bukan-Meer.

Otak Athrun berhenti bekerja. Dia tidak lagi mendengar suara lalu lintas atau pun orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitarnya, tidak lagi melihat semua latar putih itu. Satu-satunya yang ia lihat hanyalah punggung Meer yang semakin menjauh dan sikap anehnya dan kenapa dia berpura-pura mereka tidak saling kenal dan apa maksudnya—

"Athrun!"

Atrhun menoleh. Suara lalu lintas, klakson, rem, langkah, dan suara orang-orang kembali menyerbu gendang telinganya. Cagalli menarik lengannya dengan tidak sabar, kekhawatiran jelas-jelas terlukis di wajahnya.

Benar, ada yang lebih penting.

Jadi Athun memutar badan, melawan seluruh instingnya untuk pergi ke arah berlawanan dan menahan Meer untuk menuntut jawaban dari semua pertanyaan di kepalanya sejak semua ini bermula. Ia pergi mengikuti Cagalli, membeli tiket terawal, duduk di kursi terdekat yang mereka temui di gerbong, dan menutup matanya begitu membaca judul dan beberapa baris pertama salah satu artikel di surat kabar yang dibentangkan kakek-kakek yang duduk di sebelahnya.

PRIA 27 TAHUN DIBUNUH DI LAPANGAN PARKIR.

 _Martin DaCosta (27) ditemuakan tewas pagi ini di lapangan parkir Area 7 dengan pisau di perut. Saksi yang enggan disebutkan namanya …._

* * *

Laki-laki itu mengakui kalau dirinya gugup. Ia sudah memperhitungkan semuanya untuk hari ini. Waktu, kereta mana saja yang harus ia naiki untuk menyamarkan jejaknya dari tujuan sebenarnya, baju, aksesoris, uang—oh! Uang! Untung dia tidak terlalu harus memusingkan soal itu. Kakinya masih sering pegal dari jumlah lari yang harus ia lakukan beberapa minggu ini. Mau bagaimana lagi, 'ekor'-nya cukup banyak dan agak sulit lepas dari mereka semua. Dia bahkan sudah memastikan berulang kali tidak ada satu 'ekor' pun yang mengikutinya sekarang atau alat pengintai ala mata-mata apa pun di tubuhnya. Semua itu membuatnya lelah dan muak.

Hari ini semuanya terbayar.

Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dengan tangan kiri, memindahkan kotak _pizza_ ke tangan kanan, hanya untuk memandangi _wallpaper_ -nya untuk beberapa lama. Kepalanya terangkat, menatap apartemen dua tingkat sepuluh meter di depannya. Matanya melirik singkat ke arah kotak pos masing-masing pemilik apartemen yang berjejer dan berhenti agak lama di kotak nomor 12 dengan nama Murrue Ramius.

Laki-laki itu menurunkan ujung topinya sedikit, menyembunyikan matanya.

Ia baru akan melangkah ke tangga ketika sesuatu menghantam kepalanya dengan cukup kuat dari samping, membuatnya hampir menjatuhkan _pizza_ di tangannya. Secara refleks ia menoleh ke asal serangan dengan satu tangan mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sakit. Matanya berhenti pada bola kaki yang masih menggelinding tidak jauh darinya.

"MA-MAAF!"

Dahi laki-laki itu berkerut begitu melihat sosok anak berambut cokelat yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Kaos abu-abu anak itu sangat basah, napasnya memburu, wajahnya pucat dengan bulir-bulir keringat memenuhi dahi dan pipinya. Tas ranselnya yang masih terbuka tergantung di bahu kanan. Angin musim semi berembus, tapi anak yang tidak memakai jaket atau lapisan baju lain satu pun itu sama sekali tidak merasakannya.

Anak itu berlari memungut bolanya dengan tangan dan napas yang gemetar. _Sudah berapa lama apa dia berlari?_ "Ma-maaf … Kak … aku tidak … melihat kakak …."

Omong kosong.

Kedua alis laki-laki itu semakin berkerut. Tatapannya tajam. 'Kak'?

Laki-laki itu memutar kepalanya dengan cepat, mengedarkan matanya ke persimpangan, jendela rumah, apartemen, semua tempat yang bisa masuk ke lapangan pandangnya. Matanya kembali ke anak berambut cokelat di depannya yang menggenggam bola dan menunggu sambil ketakutan. Kepalanya menggeleng, samar.

Bahaya.

Laki-laki itu merapal seribu umpatan dalam kepalanya. Amarah mendominasi dadanya. "Dengar, nak," ia meletakkan satu tangannya di pinggang, "apa—"

"KIRA!"

* * *

Athrun dan Cagalli turun dari taksi sebelum kendaraan roda empat itu berhenti sempurna. Gadis berambut pirang itu meneriakkan nama sepupunya begitu sang laki-laki pengantar _pizza_ meletakkan satu tangannya di pinggang, mencegah kemalangan apa pun yang sepupunya harapkan dari ekspresi ketakutan di wajahnya.

Keduanya menoleh. Athrun tidak bisa menentukan perasaan Kira. Eskpresinya begitu melihat dirinya dan Cagalli jelas-jelas terlihat lega, lalu cemas, lalu gelisah dan bingung. Athrun bisa melihat kemarahan di wajah pemuda pengantar _pizza_ yang berusaha ia tahan. Mata zamrudnya menerima tatapan dari mata biru langit itu dengan intensitas yang sama.

Cagalli menyambar Kira dan menyembunyikannya di balik badan. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada sepupuku, hah?"

Masih tidak melepaskan matanya dari Athrun, laki-laki itu menjawab, " _Sepupumu_ itu menendang bola ke kepalaku. Menurutmu apa yang kulakukan, hah?"

"Kau berani menyentuh satu saja helai rambutnya, aku bersumpah—"

"Tidak, Kak Cagalli, kakak ini benar, aku yang salah. Aku sedang bermain dan tidak melihat ke depan. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Kira menunduk sembilan puluh derajat. "Aku minta maaf!"

Akhirnya, laki-laki itu melepaskan pandangannya untuk mengembalikan perhatiannya pada orang yang membuatnya sakit kepala untuk beberapa menit ke depan. Laki-laki itu menghela napas. Ekspresinya tidak semengerikan tadi lagi. "Baiklah, tapi kau harus janji tidak menendang bola ke kepala orang sembarangan lagi, ya," tegurnya pelan sambil mengacak-acak rambut musuhnya beberapa menit yang lalu.

Athrun tidak heran begitu Kira mengangkat kepalanya, air mata sudah mengalir deras dari matanya bersama rasa bersalah yang sangat kental. Yang membuatnya heran adalah saat anak itu tiba-tiba memeluk kaki sang pengantar pizza dan membenamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam di perut laki-laki itu.

Ekspresi Athrun berubah begitu ia menyadari apa yang terjadi. Matanya membulat. "Kau …."

Laki-laki itu menarik tangan Athrun dan memindahkan _pizza_ itu ke tangannya. " _Cheesy beef pizza_ pesanan Tuan Athrun Zala. Tanda tangan di sini," ia menyodorkan kertas nota ke arah Cagalli dan menyerahkan salinannya. Ia melepaskan pelukan Kira dan mengacak rambutnya satu kali sebelum pergi dengan sepeda motornya. "Selamat menikmati!"

Athrun tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi begitu ponselnya berdering. Otaknya terasa penuh. Ia menjawab panggilan itu setengah sadar.

 _"Ayo kencan di taman sore nanti!"_

* * *

Dahi Athrun Zala berkerut tidak suka begitu melihat penampilan teman kencannya di taman dekat penitipan anak. "Kenapa kau … ah, sudahlah."

Gadis berambut pirang dengan mata amber itu menyeringai. "Kenapa? Tidak suka penampilan pacarmu sendiri? Tut-tuut. Kau benar-benar jahat."

"Meer …," gumamnya sambil memijat-mijat puncak hidungnya.

Sebuah pukulan di lengan menjawab keluhannya. "Jangan suram begitu, ah! Ayo, kenalkan aku dengan tempat belanja terkenal di sini!" serunya sambil menempel manja di lengan kiri Athrun.

"Kau tahu," Athrun berusaha menjauhkan Meer dari lengannya, "Cagalli tidak akan bersikap seperti ini."

Meer menjauh dengan mata membulat. "Sungguh? Kenapa? Kalian berdua malu-malu, ya?"

"Bukan itu intinya." Pembicaraan singkat tadi pun seolah tidak pernah terjadi karena Meer kembali mendekap lengannya erat-erat dan menempelkan pipinya dengan mesra ke bahu Athrun. Pemuda berambut biru itu pun menyerah dan hanya melanjutkan jalan panjang mereka menuju daerah pertokoan.

"Auel tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu padaku," gumam Meer tiba-tiba.

Athrun melirik sepupunya dan terkejut melihat ekspresinya yang sendu. "Kalau gadis yang kautiru tidak akan bersikap seperti … seperti dirimu?"

Meer mengangguk. "Aku dan Auel bertemu hanya satu minggu setelah aku dan Martin putus." Suaranya gemetar begitu menyebut nama mantannya. Aku agak kasihan. Melihat reaksinya, Meer pasti tahu nasib malang yang menimpa Martin DaCosta. "Dia duduk sendirian di sebuah kafe tua di Heliopolis. Aku masih ingat sosoknya waktu itu: berduka dan hancur.

"Kami mengobrol banyak. Jujur, Auel bukan orang yang cepat membuka dirinya pada orang lain. Dia memang bukan tipe pemalu yang menutup dirinya serapat mungkin, tapi kau tidak akan sadar pertanyaan-pertanyaanmu tentangnya akan dibelokkan dan akhirnya terlupakan begitu saja tanpa jawaban, tapi waktu itu ia benar-benar dalam titik terendah dalam hidupnya, jadi … kau tahu kemampuan sosialku, aku berhasil membuatnya membuka diri. Saat itu aku tidak tahu apa pun tentang dia.

"Dia memberitahuku tentang seorang gadis yang ia cintai—dia tidak mengatakan sedalam apa, tapi aku tidak perlu bertanya dan cukup melihat mata dan caranya bicara untuk tahu seberapa dalam—dan ia nikahi diam-diam: hanya dirinya dan ibunya, gadis itu dan ayahnya, dan seorang pendeta. Ia juga memberitahuku bayangan keluarga kecil menyebalkan yang akan ia bangun bersama gadis itu setelah mereka mendapat kabar keberadaan seorang anak. Dan …." Meer mengambil napas dan berdeham, berusaha menyamarkan suaranya yang tercekat.

"Dan dia juga memberitahuku bagaimana bayangan itu hancur ketika ia sampai di rumah sakit dan melihat istrinya sudah meninggal. Bagaimana … bagaimana bab baru sebagai orang tua yang mereka buat diganti menjadi tragedi begitu saja—ha, kau bisa menulis kalimat itu di bukumu, Athrun! Kedengarannya bagus!"

Athrun tidak menjawab. Ia hanya meremas tangan Meer di bahunya sebagai jawaban.

Bibir Meer bergetar. Ia cepat-cepat mengalihkan wajahnya. "Maaf, lelucon yang buruk." Gadis itu menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Dan … seolah takdir masih belum puas menyiksanya, dia memberitahuku tentang pekerjaannya sebagai pemain drama radio amatir setelah debutnya yang lumayan sukses, sedang terancam karena dia sering absen beberapa minggu terakhir—karena masalah yang mengiringi kelahiran anaknya tadi. Jadi, itulah dia, seorang ayah muda sekaligus orang tua tunggal dari bayi perempuan yang baru lahir, dengan pekerjaan yang diujung tanduk. Seorang pria yang sedang berduka dan hancur.

"Kau tahu apa yang kulakukan selanjutnya? Aku menghiburnya dengan kata-kata manis dan _quote_ yang kuambil dari media sosial, aku berusaha menggenggam tangannya atau mengelus bahunya tiap isakan yang keluar darinya. Kubuntuti dia dan kucari jadwal rutinitasnya agar aku bisa merencakanan 'pertemuan kami yang ditentukan takdir' untuk membuat kami semakin dekat. Aku tidak melepaskannya sama sekali. Suatu hari waktu kupikir kami cukup dekat, aku sempat mengambil foto istrinya dan pergi menemui dokter untuk melakukan _semua ini_." Ia memberi isyarat ke wajahnya. "Lalu kuketuk pintu rumahnya."

Meer tertawa hambar. "Dia murka. Oh, tentu saja! Ada banyak teriakan. 'Apa yang kaupikirkan? Kenapa kau melakukan ini?' Orang waras mana yang akan mengubah wajahnya menjadi wajah mantan istri orang yang belum lama dikenal _tanpa izin_ , tapi aku putus asa." Genggamannya di lengan Athrun mengerat.

"Kau tidak perlu melanjutkan ceritamu, Meer," bisik Athrun, mengusap-usap punggung tangan sepupunya dengan lembut.

"Kau sadar sifatmu ini yang membuat wanita tergila-gila? Diamlah, Athrun. Ini mungkin satu-satunya kesempatan kita bicara jadi diam dan dengarkan," sergahnya. "Martin orang yang luar biasa. Ia sangat baik dan memiliki kepribadian tipikial tokoh protagonis di cerita serial detektif—versi sedikit kekanakan dan sarkatis. Ironisnya, dia benar-benar tokoh protagonist yang menjadi nyata."

Meer menurunkan volumenya dan semakin menempelkan kepalanya ke lengan Athrun. "Ayah … pekerjannya … apa yang dia lakukan 'tidak begitu baik'. Martin mendekatiku agar bisa mengawasi Ayah—ya, jangan kaget begitu, aku tadi sudah bilang kan soal protagonis yang jadi nyata?—dan setelah yakin aku tidak tahu sama sekali—tidak terlibat sama sekali—dia minta putus dan menyuruhku pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari Ayah. Kau tahu aku keras kepala, aku tidak akan pergi tanpa tahu alasannya, dan itu keputusan yang membuatku menyesal seumur hidup—menuruti rasa penasaranku.

"Aku 'tahu' tentang mereka, dan sialnya mereka juga tahu apa yang kutahu. Di hari aku kabur, hari itu jugalah aku bertemu Auel. Karena itu, seperti yang tadi kubilang, aku putus asa. Aku butuh tempat sembunyi dan dia _hanya duduk di sana!_ "

"Itu alasan kenapa Martin … pagi ini ….?"

Meer menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu, tapi ada kemungkinan yang sangat besar."

Athrun kehabisan kata-kata.

Ia sudah menerjunkan diri ke masalah apa?

Laki-laki itu menelan ludah. "Apa Auel tahu?"

Kepala gadis itu berputar cepat dan mengunci matanya erat-erat dengan tatapan tajam. "Tidak. Dan aku mau kau berjanji tidak satu pun yang kukatakan padamu ini sampai di telinganya, Athrun. Berjanjilah!" desaknya setengah berbisik.

Athrun tertawa. "Kau gila! Kau membawa masalah sebesar itu ke suami dan anakmu tanpa mengatakan apa-apa? Bagaimana kalau orang-orang yang mengejarmu juga mengejar mereka?"

"Mereka _sudah_ dikejar. Kau pikir kenapa Auel menghilang seminggu sebelum aku menitipkan Lacus? Dan kenapa aku mencegah Auel menemui Lacus dengan mengutus bocah sembilan tahun? Aku tidak sedingin itu, Athrun! Kalau kau mau mengangkat teleponku sekali saja—" Meer menghentikan kalimatnya. Gadis itu jelas-jelas tersinggung, tapi ia berhasil menahan emosinya dan itu membuat Athrun terkesan. "Lacus adalah anak dengan bakat auditori yang luar biasa. Sepintar apa pun Auel menyamar, anak itu akan tahu kalau orang yang ada di hadapannya adalah ayahnya. Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat mereka bersama? Mendapatkan salah satu dari mereka berarti mendapatkan aku, Athrun."

Athrun masih ingat amarah di wajah Auel Neider siang itu, kekecewaan yang ia rasakan begitu ia tahu ia tidak akan mencapai tujuannya … "Kau harus minta maaf," ujarnya, "kau harus menghubunginya dan minta maaf."

"Aku tahu," lirihnya, "aku berhutang begitu banyak padanya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia lihat di wajahku hari itu, tapi kemurkaannya pudar begitu saja. Dia hanya diam dan menerimaku dalam hidupnya. Mungkin dia tahu Lacus akan membutuhkan sosok seorang wanita dalam hidupnya sebagai figur ibu, dan aku membutuhkan Auel dan kehidupannya untuk nyawaku, jadi pada dasarnya kami saling memanfaatkan.

"Auel tidak pernah menanyakan apa masalah yang membuatku sampai senekat ini, menukar kehidupan remaja dengan kehidupan rumah tangga yang jauh lebih awal. Ia hanya menerimaku, dan memperlakukanku sewajarnya. Kami tinggal di kamar berbeda selama Lacus masih bayi, dan tidur di kamar yang sama setelah Lacus mulai berjalan. Kami tidak pernah melakukan yang lebih dari itu. Terkadang kami menitipkan Lacus pada Kakek kalau kami sama-sama sibuk—hanya Kakek yang tahu mengenai kehidupanku sekarang.

"Orang-orang menganggap Auel sebagai orang yang cuek dan tidak peduli, tapi kenyataannya, dia _terlalu_ peduli. Kami mencoba sebisa kami bersikap layaknya pasangan suami-istri di depan Lacus, dan itu bukan hal yang mudah bagiku, tapi dia membuatku merasa lebih nyaman dan diterima. Aku pernah menemukan _diary_ istri Auel, dan dari situ aku tahu selembut apa hatinya dan membayangkan bagaimana dia bersikap sehari-hari. Di hari ulang tahun Auel, aku berusaha benar-benar menjadi seperti istrinya—seperti yang kaubilang, menjadi Cagalli, contohnya—tapi dia malah menyuruhku berhenti dan kembali bersikap seperti biasanya."

"Sejujurnya kau memang kurang peka di sana," komentar Athrun.

Meer meringis.

Tangannya menghentikan langkah mereka. "Dengar, alasan aku menceritakan semua itu untuk memberimu jawaban. Kau penasaran apa hubungan antara aku dan Lacus yang sebenarnya? Kenapa aku menitipkannya padamu tiba-tiba? Kau sudah dapat jawabannya. Apa yang membuatku menghilang beberapa bulan ini? Kau juga sudah tahu. Yang harus kaulakukan sekarang adalah berhenti."

Athrun mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

"Aku serius. Rasa penasaranmu sudah terbayar. Jangan mengikuti jejakku, Athrun, tidak setimpal dengan kehidupanmu. Jadi lupakan saja pembicaraan kita ini, tidak perlu pikirkan soal polisi, dan jaga saja Lacus. Jangan pikirkan _semua_ masalah ini lagi. Ini bukan masalah anak SMA. Kau bisa berakhir seperti Martin." Meer berjinjit di atas jari-jari kakinya dan mencium pipi Athrun cukup lama. "Aku akan menemukan jalan keluar dari kekacauan ini secepat mungkin. Sampaikan maafku pada Auel, kau mungkin akan bertemu dengannya malam ini. Dan …."

Gadis itu ragu. Mulutnya terbuka tutup untuk beberapa lama, sampai akhirnya tertutup dan menciptakan ekspresi kesedihan mendalam seperti orang yang patah hati. "Selamat tinggal, Athrun."

Sebelum bisa berbalik, Athrun menangkap tangan gadis itu lebih dulu. "Lacus," ujarnya, "kau menganggap Lacus sebagai apa?"

"Aku sudah bilang tadi, mendapatkan salah satu dari mereka sama dengan mendapatkanku. Ada sesuatu sampai kau mengulang pertanyaan ini?"

"Cagalli," Athrun terlihat ragu. "Waktu pertama dia mendengar ceritaku tentang Lacus, dia bilang ... anak seperti Lacus pasti tumbuh dengan cinta." Ia menatap mata sepupunya lurus-lurus.

Sebutir air mata mengalir keluar tanpa aba-aba. Meer membiarkannya dan mengangguk. "Terima kasih."

* * *

Suara kunci yang dibuka membangunkan Lacus malam itu.

Gadis kecil itu tidak menoleh dan masih meringkuk di sisi kanannya di balik selimut yang hangat, memunggungi jendela. Kamarnya yang gelap tidak memberikan penglihatan apa pun kecuali cahaya keperakan bulan yang menyusup masuk dan menyinari lemari bajunya. Lacus berusaha mengatur napasnya dan menjaga tubuhnya tetap diam, melakukan trik pura-pura tidur yang sering ia lakukan kalau sedang ingin membaca buku melewati jam tidur dan mendengar orang tuanya mendekati kamarnya, biasanya ia akan menutup matanya, tapi kali ini Lacus membiarkannya tetap terbuka.

Suara jendela yang digeser menyusul diiringi langkah kaki yang hampir tidak terdengar. Jantungnya berdegup cepat. Mungkinkah itu monster? Hantu? Ia tidak menyimpan gigi di bawah kasur beberapa hari ini, jadi siapa?

" _Little wind, little wind, blow on the hill top. Little wind, little wind, blow on the plain._ "

Mata biru langit gadis itu terasa pedih begitu mendengar suara itu. Tenggorokannya tercekat. Begitu ia merasakan selimutnya disibak sejenak dengan lembut disusul sisi berlawanan tempat tidurnya yang semakin berat, gadis itu melemparkan tubuhnya ke asal suara tanpa pikir panjang. Ia menangis.

" _Little wind, little wind, blow in the sunshine. Little wind, little wind, blow out the rain_ _._ " _*_ _*_ _*_ _*_

Tangan yang melingkarinya erat-erat terasa sangat pas, hangat, dan nyaman. Lacus bisa mencium bau keringat ayahnya yang khas setiap ia pulang bekerja. Ia bisa merasakan dagu ayahnya yang bertumpu di kepalanya, tapi sungguh, gadis itu tidak peduli. Ia bisa mendengar suara nyanyian ayahnya dengan lebih jelas, dan itu lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya bahagia. "Aku rindu Ayah," gumamnya pelan.

"Ayah juga, sayang. Ayah juga. Sangat," bisiknya cepat, seolah ia tidak akan mendapat kesempatan untuk mengatakannya lagi.

Lacus mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka, membiarkan cahaya dari ruang keluarga menyusup membuat pola segitiga di lantai dan dinding. Lacus menoleh dan melihat Paman Athrun berdiri di sana, menatap ayahnya dengan ekspresi yang tidak ia mengerti. Lacus mengangkat kepalanya sedikit dan melihat ayahnya membalas dengan ekspresi yang sama.

"Lagipula, kau putriku."

Genggaman Paman Athrun di knop pintu menguat.

* * *

TBC

* * *

 **Footnote:**

 _*_ _L'automne est une chanson de pluie_ \- Autumn is A Song of Rain: sebuah lagu anak-anak berbahasa Prancis.

 _*_ _*_ Je M'appelle Funny Bear - My Name is Funny Bear: sebuah lagu anak-anak berbahasa Prancis. PS: Tidak disarankan mendengar lagu ini waktu lagi kesel; kadar kesel meningkat.

* **Diambil dari naskah The Walking Dead Episode Pilot.

 _*_ _*_ _*_ _*Little Girl:_ sebuah lagu anak-anak, mirip _lullaby._

* * *

 **A/N:**

Maafin saya, update kali ini lama banget. _My partner in crime left Chapter 3 with a_ very _challenging plot to continue_. Saya perlu _brain storming_ beberapa hari untuk nemu jalan cerita yang bisa disambungin dengan beberapa detail di chapter 3 dan chapter lain. Dan waktu dapet malah tugas di RL numpuk juga. _So, there, I'm making excuses. Te-he~_

Terima kasih banyak untuk teman-teman yang masih ngikutin Little Wind dan _feedback_ -nya! _We reallyyyyy appreciate them!_

 _Have a fun day, all!_


	5. Decision

Gundam Seed/Destiny © Bandai, Sunrise—Mitsuo Fukuda and team

Tidak ada keuntungan material yang didapat dari cerita ini

 **LITTLE WIND © 2017 Vereinigte Autoren**

* * *

ATHRUN mendekap Lacus erat dan bersandar ke dinding di belakangnya. Ia berada di semacam gang yang merupakan celah sempit antar dua bangunan di... distrik perbelanjaan? Entahlah. Hal terakhir yang diingatnya memang distrik perbelanjaan; hari itu Jumat dan ia berniat mengajak Lacus makan di luar karena royalti penjualan bukunya bulan ini baru masuk ke rekeningnya, tapi ia sudah banyak berlari, berbelok di sana-sini dan sekarang langit sudah gelap di atas kepalanya, tidak lagi terang kemerahan seperti yang diingatnya waktu tiba di distrik perbelanjaan.

Napasnya memburu dan ia bisa merasakan sensasi hangat dan basah di telapak tangan yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi mulut gadis kecil itu. Apa Lacus menangis? Ah, ia tidak punya waktu untuk itu. Benaknya saat ini dipenuhi berbagai skenario mengenai apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Suara letupan senjata api bergema di udara, memekakan telinga, dan tidak membuat keadaannya lebih baik; malah, kalau boleh jujur, hal itu membuatnya lebih buruk. Pengejarnya— _mereka_ —sudah dekat dan ia sama sekali belum tahu harus melarikan diri kemana lagi. Sisi kanannya gelap, tapi karena ini hanya celah sempit antar dua bangunan, ia ragu kalau di sana ada jalan yang bisa ditempuh atau mengarah ke suatu tempat.

Apartemennya... sial, karena tidak tahu ini dimana, ia juga tidak tahu apartemennya dekat atau jauh. Tangannya yang bebas terulur ke saku mantel, mencoba merogoh dan mencari ponselnya; tapi kemudian teringat kalau ketika pengejaran dimulai, ia dan Lacus baru saja turun dari mobil dan refleks pertamanya adalah menutup pintu, mengunci mobil, mengantongi kuncinya, lalu menarik tangan Lacus, dan melarikan diri—berarti tas sekolahnya masih di mobil bersama ponsel dan dompetnya. Mendadak ia menyesal menjadi orang yang begitu sistematis, andai bukan, pasti sekarang ponselnya masih di saku dan ia bisa menghubungi polisi untuk meminta bantuan.

 _Sial..._

Bagaimana semua bisa sampai seperti ini?

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Decision**

* * *

 _Dua hari sebelumnya..._

"Setelah semua ini selesai... aku akan kembali untuknya—untuk Lacus. Aku akan kembali untuk putriku, Lacus."

Dengan satu tepukan pelan di bahu, dan serentetan kata-kata bernada lirih yang terdengar seperti _deadline_ , Auel Neider melangkah melewati Athrun yang berdiri di birai pintu apartemennya yang terbuka, bersiap mempersilahkan laki-laki itu keluar karena katanya dia tidak bisa menginap. Lacus sudah tertidur di kamar. Atau, lebih tepatnya, Lacus sudah menangis sampai tertidur di sana. Ia sempat mendengarkan reuni mengharukan ayah-anak itu, dan menangkap beberapa kata seperti: jadi anak baik, berjanji menurut, dan akan segera kembali, sisanya tersembunyi dalam isakkan dan rangkaian bahasa asing. Berbagai bahasa asing, yang tentu saja ia tidak mengerti.

Ia berbalik, menyaksikan bayangan punggung laki-laki itu menghilang di balik pintu yang berayun menutup, dan merasa terganggu. Campuran tidak harmonis antara amarah yang meningkat, kerinduan mendalam, dan kegetiran dengan sedikit sakit hati berdenyut di dadanya. Athrun melipat kedua lengan, mendengus, dan menggeleng; mencoba mengenyahkan rasa sesak yang mulai menguasainya sambil mencari darimana luapan emosi negatif ini bermula.

Kesalahan.

Sungguh, kesalahan besar.

Pencarian itu memunculkan sebuah ingatan lama yang sudah bertahun-tahun terpendam dan terabaikan di dasar benaknya. Ingatan yang menyebalkan dan merupakan awal dari ketidakharmonisan hubungannya dengan sang ayah.

Sampai usia delapan tahun, Athrun tinggal bersama ibunya di sebuah kota pertanian kecil di PLANTs. Kota itu bernama Junius Seven. Ia menghabiskan hampir sepanjang tahun setiap pulang sekolah—atau hari libur—dengan bermain kejar-kejaran bersama teman-teman sebayanya di pematang sawah, bercanda, tertawa, dan terkadang membantu ibunya di rumah; entah menyiapkan meja atau memikirkan bagaimana cara menghabiskan puluhan kol hasil penelitian sang ibu yang masih menumpuk meski sudah dibagi-bagikan ke tetangga satu kompleks. Ia berumur tujuh sewaktu ibunya mengajarinya memasak, dan mengatakan kalau 'pria yang bisa memasak itu keren' hingga ia begitu tekun belajar memasak bersamanya. Pada saat itu, dirinya begitu sibuk dengan sekolah, bermain, dan belajar hal-hal baru hingga nyaris tak pernah mencari informasi lebih tentang ayahnya selain dari apa yang diberitahukan ibunya kepadanya.

Menurut cerita ibunya, ayahnya ketika itu adalah seorang prajurit yang sedang pergi berperang, membela negara dari musuh-musuhnya. Tetapi semakin dewasa, pertanyaan mengenai ketidakhadiran sang ayah dalam hidupnya semakin membesar. Terlebih saat mengetahui bahwa ayah beberapa teman sekolahnya juga prajurit dan masih berkunjung meski cuma setahun sekali.

Menjelang ulang tahunnya yang ke sembilan, di musim gugur yang gersang dan berdebu, ia bertemu dengan ayahnya untuk pertama kali. Pria itu datang ke rumah, terluka dan tampak begitu muram. Ibunya mengenalkan mereka secara singkat, dan Athrun hanya bisa melihat kekhawatiran di mata sang ibu saat wanita itu menatap ayahnya. Itu membuatnya bertanya-tanya. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan besar dan mendasar yang mungkin dipertanyakan oleh seorang anak yang baru pertama kali bertemu ayah mereka setelah berusia delapan tahun.

Apa kabar?

Darimana saja?

Apa saja yang kau lakukan selama ini?

Bagaimana perangnya?

Seperti apa perang itu?

Kenapa baru datang?

Posisi apa? Jenderal? Mayor? Brigadir?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu meluap dalam dirinya dan ia memuntahkannya di saat yang salah—sepertinya, tapi waktu itu kan ia delapan tahun? Mana ia tahu kalau waktunya tidak tepat?—dan mendapatkan jawaban yang singkat namun membekas dalam ingatan dan hatinya.

Sebuah pukulan.

Ia tidak ingat bagaimana akhirnya, tapi pukulan itu serta-merta membuat jarak antara sang ayah dan dirinya. Seperti sebuah tembok menjulang yang terbangun di antara keduanya dalam hitungan detik, dan tidak pernah runtuh. Beberapa kali ia mencoba mengkonsultasikan hal itu pada guru konselingnya di sekolah, mencoba mencari solusi, dan mendapatkan jawaban yang sama sekali tidak bisa dijadikan pegangan.

" _Hal seperti itu butuh usaha dari dua orang yang bermasalah, tidak bisa hanya salah satunya."_

Oh, ya. Sangat membantu.

—dan mustahil, tentunya.

Kini kembali ke dunia nyata, Athrun menghempaskan tinju penuh amarah ke tembok di sampingnya dan memejamkan mata. Sesak di dadanya tidak mereda, tapi setidaknya sekarang ia sudah melampiaskannya. Tangannya berdenyut nyeri, mengalirkan sensasi menyakitkan yang lebih konkrit daripada sebelumnya dan—entah baik atau buruk, ia belum memutuskan—ia merasa lega karenanya.

Derit pintu kamar terdengar dari ujung penglihatannya dan Athrun melihat bayangan mungil mengintip dari sana. _Oh_ , pikirnya. _Bagaimana ia bisa lupa, kan?_ Lacus memiliki bakat auditori yang luar biasa—entah hiperakusis* atau hanya sekadar pendengaran yang lebih tajam saja, ia tidak tahu—dan Meer baru menjelaskan padanya ketika mereka bertemu tadi siang. Pertemuan singkat yang masih membuat tengkuknya merinding setiap mengingatnya.

Daun pintu melebar di depannya. "Apa Paman baik-baik saja?" tanya Lacus dari baliknya. Suaranya lirih dan bernada cemas, juga separuh bergetar. Sepertinya gadis itu takut ia marah—kemungkinan karena bunyi berdebum yang terjadi saat ia memukul tembok tadi terdengar keras di telinganya—atau menahan tangis, atau juga kedua-duanya.

Athrun menghela napas, tersenyum, dan berkata, "Aku baik-baik saja, Lacus," dengan suara yang lembut dan menenangkan. Atau, setidaknya, suara yang ia usahakan terdengar cukup tenang. Melangkahkan satu kaki ke depan, ia bermaksud masuk ke kamar, menyudahi segala lamunan negatif dan kenangan buruk yang mengiringinya. "Hanya sedikit... ah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Apa aku membuatmu terbangun? Maaf ya."

Separuh bayangan wajah gadis itu, dan ikal merah jambu panjangnya terlihat ketika Lacus menggeser kepala ke samping pintu dan menggeleng pelan. "Tidak perlu minta maaf," kata Lacus, "aku memang sudah bangun kok."

Athrun tersenyum mendengar alasannya, meski ia hampir yakin itu benar-benar hanya alasan, "Begitu ya, baiklah."

Gadis itu balik tersenyum sekilas, lalu dia mengendarkan pandangan ke sekitar seperti mencari sesuatu. "Apa Ayah masih di sini?" tanyanya.

Athrun, yang sudah sampai di hadapan Lacus, berlutut di depan gadis kecil itu dan mengusap-usap puncak kepalanya dengan lembut. Tatapan nanar yang terlihat di mata gadis itu membuatnya kembali ke masa dimana ialah yang ada di posisinya, dipenuhi kerinduan dan rasa ingin tahu mengenai ayahnya. Ia menggeleng dan tersenyum simpati sebelum menjawab, "Sayangnya tidak, Lacus," katanya, "dia baru saja pergi. Tapi katanya dia akan menjemputmu kalau semuanya sudah selesai."

Kedua lengannya sudah melingkari tubuh mungil sang keponakan— _keponakan?_ Ia mendengar dirinya sendiri mengulang kata itu dengan ragu. Teringat bahwa di antara beberapa hal yang menjadi jelas pada pertemuannya dengan Meer kemarin adalah... Lacus bukan keponakannya—sebelum otaknya memberitahunya apa yang harus ia lakukan. Sebagian karena refleks, sisanya mungkin karena terbawa perasaan. Pada saat itu, dengan segala ingatan dan segala yang terjadi, ia merasa begitu dekat dengan Lacus. Seolah-olah gadis itu adalah dirinya sendiri di masa lalu. Dengan penderitaan dan kerinduan yang nyaris serupa.

Oh, betapa ia berharap Auel Neider tidak menjadi seperti ayahnya.

...

* * *

...

Keesokkan paginya berjalan dengan normal.

Athrun bangun pukul enam seperti biasa, menyiapkan sarapan, bekal untuk Lacus—roti lapis, apel, dan jus dalam botol minum plastik, dan membangunkan si keponakan. Murrue- _san_ sedang tidak di rumah hari ini—tadi malam waktu Athrun menanyakan apa ia bisa menitipkan Lacus di rumahnya atau tidak, Murrue- _san_ mengatakan kalau dirinya ada di Tasil, entah dimana Tasil itu—yang artinya ia akan memampirkan Lacus ke Day Care sebelum ke sekolah.

Lacus bangun sambil mengusap-usap mata dengan ujung lengan piyama dan berjalan terhuyung-huyung keluar kamar. Athrun membantunya berjalan ke kamar mandi, dan tiba-tiba membayangkan adegan seperti ini di masa depan; ia menikah dengan Cagalli, punya beberapa anak, dan menggiring mereka ke kamar mandi setiap pagi dengan sedikit keributan karena tak bisa membayangkan anak setenang Lacus kalau ibu mereka nanti adalah kekasihnya itu.

Gagasan itu memunculkan rona tipis di pipinya, tapi ia cepat-cepat menggeleng untuk menepiskannya. Waktu terus bergulir menuju jam sekolah dan ini jelas bukan saat yang tepat untuk termenung dan mengkhayalkan masa depan.

Tepat saat itu, tanpa diduga, Lacus menoleh ke belakang dan mendongak. Kedua matanya mengerjap-ngerjap khawatir. "Paman... sakit?"

 _Pertanyaan itu pasti muncul karena anak ini melihat rona di pipiku!_ Athrun berteriak horor dalam hati, tetapi di luar ia tetap tenang. Yang diperlukan untuk mengatasi situasi seperti ini hanya tawa kecil dan sebelah alis yang terangkat lembut, kemudian ia berkata meyakinkan. "Tidak, Lacus. Aku tidak sakit."

"Tapi pipimu merah," gadis itu bersikeras. Ia berhenti dan memutar tumitnya, kedua matanya menampakkan kekhawatiran yang tulus. "Kata Ibu, pipi merah berarti demam."

 _Oh_ , pikir Athrun. _Lucu sekali, Meer_. Ia kembali tertawa, meski kali ini hambar karena benaknya sibuk memikirkan Meer dan bagaimana wanita itu memasukkan doktrin seperti itu ke kepala Lacus tanpa terdengar janggal. Sementara jelas sekali kalau itu Meer, maka pipi merah berarti pikiran aneh, genit, dan— _mungkin_ —vulgar. Agak terlalu vulgar.

"Aku baik-baik saja," Athrun menegaskan, kedua tangannya merengkuh bahu Lacus dan ia memutar tubuh gadis itu, lalu mendorongnya ke arah kamar mandi. "Nah, pergi sana."

Lacus sempat bertahan, tapi pada akhirnya gadis itu menurut meski sesekali ia masih menoleh ke belakang. Seolah ingin memastikan pamannya benar-benar baik-baik saja, dan tidak demam.

Lima belas menit kemudian mereka sudah duduk di meja makan. Kotak bekal Lacus sudah masuk ke ransel mungil di punggungnya, begitu juga dengan ponsel kumbang yang dibelikannya kemarin. Mereka bersantap dalam diam, Athrun menyesap kopi sambil memikirkan jadwalnya hari ini, sementara Lacus... entahlah. Ia tidak pernah benar-benar tahu mengapa gadis kecil itu tidak banyak bicara, meski punya beberapa gagasan, yang salah satunya mengarah pada kedatangan pria yang rambut dan matanya sebiru langit, Auel Neider, tadi malam.

"Merindukan ayahmu?" Athrun mendengus pelan. Sungguh, ada beberapa pertanyaan lain di benaknya yang bisa digunakan untuk membuka pembicaraan. _Apa rencanamu hari ini?_ Mungkin. Atau, _cuacanya cerah ya?_ —yang cukup tepat karena ia bisa melihat matahari bersinar di balik jendelanya pagi ini. Tapi kenapa lidahnya malah menyuarakan pertanyaan itu?

Lacus menelan panekuknya sebelum menjawab. Ekspresinya muram, berbanding terbalik dengan langit yang kelihatan cerah dari jendela di belakangnya. "Hm," ia mengangguk, "kupikir setidaknya Ayah akan di sini sampai pagi."

 _Sudah kuduga_. "Oh," Athrun berpura-pura terkejut. Sorot terluka dan bertanya-tanya di mata Lacus kembali membuatnya teringat akan segala lamunannya tadi malam, juga peran yang dimainkannya dalam ingatan itu. Dulu, dengan keras kepala ia menolak untuk percaya bahwa ayahnya hanya dingin, bukannya ia yang salah memilih waktu bertanya. Tapi setelah lebih dewasa dan mulai mengevaluasi kembali masa kecilnya, kesimpulan itu muncul dan bertahan sampai hari ini.

"Paman," suara Lacus yang sedikit bercampur dengan isakkan membuyarkan renungannya. "Apa aku sebegitu nakalnya hingga Ayah dan Ibu meninggalkanku?"

Airmata mengaliri pipi tembam gadis kecil itu sewaktu ia mengangkat kepala dan pandangan mereka bertemu. Athrun memejamkan mata, meringis, dan mengembuskan napas dengan keras. Jika saja situasinya berbeda, ia akan dengan senang hati menjawab Lacus dengan rangkaian kata-kata yang akan membuat gadis itu membenci kedua orangtuanya sebagaimana ia membenci ayahnya sendiri. Tapi ia sudah bertemu Meer dan mengetahui alasan di balik semua ini. Bahwa keberadaan Lacus di sini, semata-mata adalah untuk keamanannya. Bahwa kedua orangtuanya hanya sedang menjauhkannya dari masalah yang mengelilingi mereka agar gadis itu mendapat kesempatan untuk tumbuh seperti anak-anak normal seusianya tanpa tekanan dan ancaman yang sama sekali tidak diperlukannya.

Ia berdecak. "Tidak, Lacus," katanya, bernada berat. Lagipula itu memang salah satu hal terberat yang pernah ia katakan. "Kau tidak nakal. Ayah dan Ibumu tidak meninggalkanmu. Mereka hanya..."—ia mencoba memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat—"mereka hanya pergi sebentar untuk mengurus pekerjaan mereka. Nanti kalau sudah selesai, mereka pasti kembali, _untukmu_."

Gadis itu memasukkan panekuk ke mulutnya dengan garpu dan mengunyahnya, tapi ia menahan garpu itu di sana, seakan itu permen loli, bukannya garpu makan. Tangisnya pecah. "Tapi mereka sudah pergi terlalu lama..."

Athrun meletakkan alat makannya di atas meja dan bergegas menuju tempat gadis kecil itu duduk, memutar kursi, dan memeluknya. "Ssshh..." gumamnya, "aku mengerti, Lacus. Aku mengerti," dan ia memang mengerti.

"Tapi kenyataannya... dunia tidak berjalan seperti itu, Lacus. Ada saatnya, seperti sekarang ini, kau menginginkan sesuatu dan tidak bisa mendapatkannya. Kita semua seperti itu, kurasa," ujarnya, mencoba membuat gadis itu mengerti.

Lacus tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Gadis itu hanya membalas dekapannya dan menangis di pelukannya. Menangis, dan menangis. Athrun mengusap-usap punggungnya, membiarkan bagian depan kemejanya basah oleh airmata, dan tidak berkata apa-apa juga. Lagipula ia juga tidak tahu harus berkata apalagi. Memang, ia pernah di posisinya. Tapi itu tak berarti ia tahu apa yang harus ia katakan tanpa menanamkan kebencian atau membuat Lacus menyalahkan Meer atau Auel karena nyatanya, sampai saat ini ia masih merasa demikian. Ia masih merasa ayahnya salah, karena pergi begitu lama dan pulang hanya untuk memberinya pukulan di pipi.

Pada pukul tujuh lewat dua puluh, Athrun berpikir untuk menyudahi segala adegan melodrama ini dan kembali ke aktivitas yang sudah direncanakan: mengantar Lacus ke Day Care dan pergi sekolah. Ia sudah mengganti kemeja seragamnya, dan Lacus juga sudah mencuci muka untuk menghapus airmatanya. Segala persiapan sudah beres, meja makan sudah rapi, dan pintu sudah terbuka. Firasat buruk menjalari benaknya dengan tiba-tiba dan saat menoleh untuk mengajak Lacus, ia melihat gadis itu berdiri di koridor, mematung seperti boneka porselen. Ekspresinya sendu dan kepalanya tertunduk.

"Lacus," katanya, sebelah alis terangkat dengan lembut. "Ada apa?"

"Apa Paman Athrun juga akan meninggalkanku?"

Oh... tidak. Skenario berputar di benaknya, ia lalu bertanya-tanya apa yang harus dilakukan, dan merasa bodoh karena melakukannya. Sudah jelas kan? Ia hanya perlu membatalkan rencananya pergi sekolah dan menemani Lacus di rumah seharian. Mungkin sambil menulis, atau... ah, ia sama sekali tidak tahu hal pertama dalam menjadi pengasuh anak perempuan enam tahun yang sedang berada dalam waktu terburuknya.

Menghela napas, ia menutup pintu, berjalan ke arah Lacus, dan berkata dengan suara lembut. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Lacus. Tidak akan pernah, oke?"

 _Krisis yang merepotkan_. Pikir Athrun. Auel dan Meer harus membayar mahal kalau mereka bertemu nanti. Oh, _Thanksgiving_! Ia ingat Meer menyebutkannya dalam suratnya tempo hari, sesuatu soal mengganti di _Thanksgiving_ berikutnya. Ia bisa mulai membuat daftar sekarang.

"Bagaimana kalau begini saja, aku menemanimu hari ini. Kita bisa makan es krim seperti kemarin. Tapi hanya hari ini, oke?"

Lacus tampak berpikir sesaat, kemudian ia mengangguk.

"Tapi aku ingin Kira menemaniku kalau Paman mau menitipkan aku di Day Care besok."

...

* * *

...

' _DIA MAU APA!?'_

Senyum di bibir pemuda bermata zamrud itu mengembang ketika membaca pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya. Tiga kata bernada tinggi, diketik dengan huruf kapital seluruhnya namun minim tanda baca. Khas Cagalli kalau sedang emosi, atau syok berat.

Kamis malam, Athrun sedang duduk di kursi meja belajar. Laptopnya ada di sana, terbuka dan penuh dengan beragam situs yang memaparkan teori dan rumus-rumus fisika yang akan digunakannya sebagai referensi untuk presentasi fisikanya besok. Ia mencoba memikirkan jawaban untuk membalas pesan fenomenal sang kekasih dan belum menemukan ide. Di atas tempat tidur, ia melihat Lacus duduk sambil membuat drama fantasi dengan boneka angsa dan _unicorn_ miliknya dan merasa lega. Setidaknya gadis itu sudah kembali ceria sekarang.

Ia sempat berpikir untuk bermain-main dengan Cagalli dan mengetikkan pesan ambigu atau semacam tantangan namun mengubah niatnya. Dilihat dari responnya, ada kemungkinan jika permainan pesan ini diteruskan Cagalli akan berubah destruktif dan melemparkan ponselnya. Oh, ia tidak ingin hal itu sampai terjadi karena ialah yang membelikan gadis itu ponselnya yang sekarang.

Lalu, setelah pemikiran panjang, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membalas dengan: ' _Tepat seperti yang kukatakan barusan, Callie_ —ini panggilan yang hanya terjadi kalau ada maunya, kata Cagalli— _Lacus meminta Kira menemaninya kalau aku mau menitipkannya di Day Care besok. Apa kau bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk itu?'_

Setelah mengirim pesan itu Athrun kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada layar laptop dan serentetan rumus-rumus fisika di sana. Ia baru mulai menyortir laman-laman itu ketika ponselnya berbunyi. Konsentrasinya buyar dan ia memilih untuk mengambil ponsel dan membaca balasan dari Cagalli daripada berkutat pada situs referensi tapi pikirannya terbagi.

' _Sialan kau.'_

Ia tadinya berpikir untuk merespon tapi sebuah pesan lain mendahuluinya, juga dari Cagalli, ngomong-ngomong _. 'Mungkin pulang sekolah bisa. Tapi kalau sebelum itu... maaf. Bibi Caridad benar-benar tidak menerima alasan apapun. Terutama yang berhubungan dengan Lacus Neider.'_

Athrun membaca jawaban itu dengan alis terangkat. Lacus Neider, huh?

Pantas saja.

Lacus yang berdiri di depan pintunya menyatakan diri sebagai Clyne, Lacus Clyne. Sementara yang dikenal di tempat tinggal lamanya adalah seorang gadis kecil bernama Lacus Neider. Benar-benar trik klasik. Orang-orang yang mengejar Meer—dan mungkin juga Auel—bisa saja mencari Lacus Neider sampai kepala mereka botak atau beruban, tapi mereka tak akan menemukannya. Sebab, di suatu tempat antara Heliopolis dan Kaguya, nama gadis itu berubah menjadi Lacus Clyne.

Athrun mengetikkan balasan dan menyatakan persetujuannya. Oke, ia mungkin belum bisa masuk sekolah besok dan menyerahkan data presentasinya pada Nicol, teman sekelompoknya, bersama surat izinnya. Tapi itu tidak masalah, soalnya begitu pulang sekolah, ia akan mempertemukan Lacus dengan Kira dan entah bagaimana berusaha meyakinkan gadis kecil itu bahwa dirinya tidak diabaikan ataupun ditinggal. Ia akan membuatnya mengerti kalau perpisahan sementara tidak sama dengan mengabaikan.

Pesan yang masuk setelahnya menjadikan rencananya semakin terdengar brilian.

Jumat pagi, pukul delapan, ia bangun dan menyiapkan sarapan lalu menjalani hari "libur"nya bersama Lacus dengan menulis bab baru di naskah bukunya yang belum berjudul, berjalan-jalan di taman, dan pergi ke ATM untuk mencairkan cek royaltinya bulan ini—yang tiba tadi malam. Jumlahnya cukup untuk membuat rekeningnya semakin gemuk, tapi ia punya rencana lain yang melibatkan uang dan itu artinya rekeningnya tidak makan kali ini.

Siangnya, Cagalli mengabarkan kalau ia berhasil meminta izin pada bibinya, tapi baru bisa tiba sore hari setelah menghitung perjalanan ke Heliopolis dan berbagai hal lainnya. Dia juga berkata kalau lebih dari setuju, Kira terdengar gembira pada wacana itu. Cukup gembira untuk mau diajak berbicara lagi olehnya setelah ngambek selama hampir tiga minggu penuh.

Ia menutup ponsel, dan baru akan menjejalkannya lagi ke saku ketika benda itu kembali bergetar di tangannya. Dengan alis terangkat, Athrun kembali mengangkat ponselnya setinggi jarak pandang dan membuka pesan baru itu. Sebuah e-mail. E-mail dari Meer lebih tepatnya.

 _ **Dari:**_ _unknown_

 _ **Subjek:**_ _Orangtua angkat_

 _ **Untuk:**_ _Athrun Zala_

 _Aku sudah menemukannya, Athrun! Szkulya 23, nomor 15, December._

 _Datanglah bersama Lacus besok pagi._

 _MC_

Athrun tak tahu perasaan apa yang merayapi benak dan jiwanya saat membaca pesan itu, tapi rasanya seperti terdampar di ruang angkasa yang gelap dan hampa udara. Ia tidak sesak, dadanya tidak sakit. Yang ia rasakan hanyalah sensasi tidak tergambarkan yang aneh tapi cukup untuk membuat jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak.

Kedua tangannya masih bertahan di kemudi mobil. Mobilnya masih terparkir rapi di tepi jalan samping taman kota tempat mereka—ia dan Lacus—baru saja membeli _snow cone_ dari konter makanan untuk merayakan hari kedua membolosnya. Athrun menghela napas, pandangannya masih terpaku pada layar ponselnya.

Di kursi sebelah, Lacus tertidur dan bersandar sepenuhnya ke kursi dengan sabuk pengaman menahan tubuhnya tetap tegak di sana. Bibirnya membentuk kedutan samar yang menggambarkan kegembiraannya. Mengingat segala yang terjadi belakangan ini dan kecenderungan _athazagoraphobia**_ yang baru tumbuh—sepertinya, entahlah, belum tentu juga—ia lega mendapati gadis kecil itu bisa tidur sambil tersenyum. Meski tentu saja belum cukup. Sebagai orang yang pernah mengalami masalah yang hampir serupa, ia merasa perlu melakukan sesuatu padanya. Sesuatu, yang mungkin bisa membantunya mendapatkan alasan untuk tidak menyerah pada ayahnya—atau kedua orangtuanya—kalau memungkinkan.

Tiba-tiba gagasan lain mampir ke benaknya. _Bagaimana kalau inilah jawabannya?_ Ia berpikir. Mungkin saja, kan? Mungkin saja memang itu yang dibutuhkan Lacus. Orangtua angkat, sepasang suami-istri normal yang akan membantunya tumbuh besar selayaknya anak-anak pada umumnya. Bukan pasangan _absurd_ pemain drama radio dan wanita paling seenaknya di dunia yang sama-sama terkena masalah, saling memanfaatkan, dan—kemungkinan besar—tidak saling mencintai. Bila hidup bersama mereka, Lacus mungkin saja bahagia—apalagi kalau ingat cerita rumahnya, versi Kira—tapi dia tak akan pernah hidup dengan damai dan tentram, atau belajar tentang cinta dengan cara yang semestinya.

Athrun membelokkan mobilnya ke jalan yang menuju distrik perbelanjaan ketika jam di radio menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Ia sudah membuat janji dengan Lacus, Kira, dan Cagalli, bahwa mereka akan makan sore bersama hari ini dan dengan adanya e-mail itu, tujuannya berpindah. Sore yang tadinya diniatkan sebagai penghiburan kini berubah menjadi perpisahan untuk Lacus, yang tentu saja hanya akan diberitahukannya pada Cagalli.

Ia mengetikkan balasan yang kurang-lebih menyatakan pada Meer kalau ia menerima pesannya dan bisa bertemu besok pagi. Meer membalas dengan kesepakatan dan terdengar cukup lega dari kata-kata yang dipilihnya untuk membalas pesan itu.

Namun tentu saja, takdir tidak mengizinkan kehidupan semudah itu.

Setelah memasuki gerbang distrik, Athrun memarkir mobilnya di _spot_ kosong pertama yang ia lihat karena ini hari Jumat, dan berdasarkan pengalaman, distrik perbelanjaan di hari Jumat selalu ramai.

Restoran yang dijadikan tempat janjian berjarak tiga bangunan dari tempat parkirnya. Athrun membangunkan Lacus, dan baru turun dari mobil—belum sempat mengambil tas atau apapun—ketika suara tembakan memecah keramaian. Panik menjalari benaknya. Buru-buru, ia menutup pintu, menjejalkan kunci ke saku, dan berlari ke tempat Lacus di seberangnya. Beruntung gadis itu juga sudah di luar mobil, meski ia mematung dan gemetar.

"Orang-orang itu... Paman," gadis itu terbata, "aku pernah melihat mereka."

Ia berlutut memegang kedua bahu mungil keponakannya, dan menatap matanya. "Apa?" tanyanya cepat. "Dimana dan bagaimana tepatnya kau pernah melihat mereka, Lacus?"

Lacus tampak beberapa kali mencoba mengatakan sesuatu, namun terus gagal. Ekspresinya menampakkan ketakutan yang kentara dengan jelas.

"Lacus!" serunya dalam volume rendah. "Dimana!?"

"Di rumah," jawab gadis itu, suaranya bergetar. "Aku mendengar Ayah berbicara dengan mereka di pintu, katanya mereka mencari Ibu."

 _Sial._

"Oke, dengar," ia mengusahakan suaranya tetap tenang meski nyatanya, jantungnya berdegup dengan kepanikan seekor mangsa di sarang predator. "Mereka tidak—"

"Mereka orang jahat, Paman," potong gadis kecil itu. Suaranya dipenuhi kepanikan dan ketakutan. "Mereka..."

Menyadari apa yang mungkin dikatakan oleh Lacus selanjutnya, Athrun memutuskan untuk gantian memotongnya. "Tidak," katanya. "Mereka belum menemukanmu. Tapi kita harus segera pergi dari sini sebelum mereka melakukannya."

...

* * *

...

Hujan.

Rintik-rintik hujan berjatuhan dari langit.

Kemudian menderas, dengan desauan angin kacau yang berembus keras.

Badai.

 _Damn_.

Athrun menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas dan menatap langit gelap yang menjatuhkan butir-butir air ke atasnya tanpa peduli situasi. Hujan yang turun dengan deras sungguh tidak membantu, walaupun cukup untuk meredam isak tangis Lacus yang tertahan karena ia masih menutup mulut gadis itu meski tidak terlalu rapat. Di belakang, dengan jarak beberapa meter ia bisa mendengar orang-orang—yang jumlah pastinya tidak diketahui tapi kedengarannya lebih dari satu—berdiskusi meski tidak tahu apa yang mereka diskusikan. Benaknya mencoba memikirkan jalan keluar, dan cukup sibuk dengannya hingga tak menyadari kalau Lacus sudah mendorong tangan yang menutupi mulutnya menjauh sampai suara gadis itu terdengar.

"Ada empat orang." Ia mendengar gadis itu berkata, lalu teringat pada pendengaran Lacus yang luar biasa dan bersyukur karenanya.

"Oke," katanya menyahut. Gadis itu terdengar cukup tenang saat mengumumkan apa yang bisa disimpulkannya dari pendengarannya hingga ia memutuskan untuk membiarkannya. "Lalu?"

Lacus memutar tumit dan berbalik ke arahnya. Kini mereka saling berhadapan. Mata biru-kelabu gadis kecil itu tertuju lurus padanya dengan tatapan ragu-ragu dan takut yang tampak lebih mendominasi daripada sorot serius dan sok kuatnya. "Waktu bertemu dengan Ayah tempo hari, jumlah mereka lebih banyak—sekitar lima atau enam, aku tidak yakin, soalnya waktu itu aku di dapur bersama Ibu—jadi mungkin saja yang dua lagi menunggu di suatu tempat. Oh, dan mereka tidak tahu kita bersembunyi dimana, tapi dua dari mereka menduga di sini. Aku bisa mendengar mereka berbicara di antara suara hujan—ngomong-ngomong, kalau itu yang mau Paman tanyakan."

"Apa? Tidak. Aku tahu kau bisa mendengar mereka, Lacus. I..."—ia berpikir untuk memberitahu Lacus mengenai pertemuannya dengan Meer kemarin siang tapi mengurungkannya—"semalam Ayahmu memberitahuku."

"Ah," kata Lacus, "Ayah..." Athrun mengangkat alis. Nada yang digunakan gadis itu saat menyebutkan ayahnya terdengar begitu sendu dan ia lega karenanya. Setidaknya Lacus tidak—atau belum, ia belum memastikannya—membenci ayahnya untuk saat ini dan anehnya ia justru merasa lega akan hal itu. Tumbuh besar dengan setumpuk kebencian pada salah satu dari kedua orangtua bukanlah hal yang ingin kau tularkan atau ajarkan pada siapapun.

Kemudian gadis itu mengernyit. "Sekarang mereka berunding apakah sebaiknya melanjutkan pengejaran atau kembali lain waktu karena mereka..."

Lacus mendongak. Pandangan mata dan ekspresinya menampakkan kesan gugup dan sedikit ragu, meski untuk suatu alasan Athrun menyadari keraguannya kali ini berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Penasaran, ia berkata. "Karena mereka...?"

"Karena mereka..."

"Lacus," ia baru akan menuntut jawaban gadis itu ketika suara langkah terdengar menapak di antara genangan air di jalanan. Bunyi _ceplak_ yang tersamar dalam suara hujan terdengar dan semakin menjauh.

"Apa mereka sedang menuju ke sini?" ia memutuskan untuk bertanya.

Gadis berambut pink itu menggeleng. "Mereka sepakat untuk pergi. Katanya 'cuma anak kecil, tak pandai sembunyi. Bisa dicari lain waktu' begitu."

Athrun mendengus, separuh tersinggung, separuh lega. "Oh," katanya, mencoba mengabaikan keinginan untuk mengoreksi pendapat orang-orang itu dan menggunakan akal sehatnya. "Bagus buat kita, kalau begitu."

Lacus mengangguk.

Setengah jam kemudian—atau ia pikir begitulah karena mereka menunggu lama sekali—Lacus berkata bahwa ia sudah tidak bisa lagi mendengar suara langkah orang-orang itu, yang artinya mereka sudah amat jauh. Athrun menggeser tubuh, mencoba mengintip ke jalan besar yang gelap dan sepi dari tempatnya di samping sebuah bangunan tua yang ia tidak tahu tadinya apa untuk memastikannya, dan tak melihat seorang pun di sana. Sementara itu hujan masih mengguyur dari langit dan ia sadar kalau tidak cepat-cepat mencari tempat berteduh, maka dirinya dan Lacus akan basah kuyup lalu masuk angin karenanya.

 _Achoo!_

Sial.

Athrun menggerutukkan giginya, kesal. Lacus mulai menggigil dalam pandangannya dan suara tadi jelas-jelas bersin. Gadis itu pastilah sudah terkena gejala awal masuk angin. Ia mengintip ke jalan besar di sampingnya sekali lagi. Sialnya, para pengejar itu kemungkinan pergi ke arah mereka datang. Itu artinya ia tidak bisa pergi ke arah yang sama, yang berarti juga ia harus mempertaruhkan segalanya pada arah lain. Sementara yang menantinya di sana hanya kegelapan dan aroma tidak menyenangkan yang membuat tengkuknya dingin.

 _Achoo!_

Lacus bersin lagi, itu sudah kali kedua yang artinya: tak ada waktu lagi. Ia menarik tangan gadis kecil itu dan berlari ke arah yang berlawanan dengan arah kedatangannya tadi. Berharap—dengan sangat dan putus asa—bahwa sesuatu yang baik menanti mereka di ujungnya.

Memang benar, yang menantinya di arah ini hanya kegelapan dan sensasi udara yang tidak menyenangkan. Tapi, semakin melangkah ke dalam, untuk alasan yang kemudian disadarinya, ia tidak merasa takut berada di sini.

Oh, benar. Ia kenal tempat ini.

Buku kedua dalam seri detektifnya berlatar di sebuah pemukiman tidak sehat yang dihuni oleh para pecandu dan tipe-tipe sampah masyarakat lain yang polisi sudah tidak peduli pada mereka. Athrun sempat melakukan penelitian waktu itu, dengan bantuan Cagalli dan _bodyguard_ -nya yang mengerikan, Kisaka. Bertiga, mereka mendatangi wilayah pemukiman yang menurut Kisaka memiliki deskripsi paling mirip dengan yang Athrun berikan mengenai latar cerita yang diinginkannya. Kisaka membantu menyewakan satu apartemen untuk seminggu ketika Athrun mengatakan ia butuh melakukan pengamatan intensif dan wawancara, tapi pria bertubuh kekar itu menolak membiarkan Cagalli ikut walaupun gadis itu memaksanya setengah mati. Athrun—untungnya—sepakat dengan Kisaka tanpa pria itu perlu memberinya tatapan memperingati, meskipun Cagalli sebal setengah mati padanya waktu itu. Ia laki-laki, hal terburuk yang bisa terjadi padanya paling babak belur, tapi Cagalli? Orang waras mana yang akan membiarkan gadis keras kepala dan mudah tersulut macam Cagalli tinggal di distrik yang sudah tidak dipedulikan polisi?

Bicara soal itu... inilah tempatnya.

Liteiria... oh, ya. Nama yang terlalu cerah untuk tempat segelap ini.

Athrun menarik Lacus mendekat hingga bahu gadis itu menempel ke pergelangan tangannya dengan posisi melindungi, ia berada di depan gadis itu, menyembunyikannya. Lacus, di sisi lain, tampaknya memahami situasi—atau mungkin karena ia mendengar sesuatu, entahlah—dan menurut saja. Langkahnya pelan dan teratur sementara posisinya tidak berubah. Ia menunduk, dan kelihatan seperti anak kecil pemalu di hari pertamanya sekolah ketika Athrun melirik ke arahnya sekilas.

Walaupun kelihatannya ia terlalu gugup.

"Aku kenal tempat ini, Lacus," Athrun berujar dengan suara pelan, berusaha menenangkan gadis kecil itu. "Orang-orang di sini tidak akan macam-macam selama kau tidak terlihat mencolok atau membuat masalah dengan mereka."

Lacus masih diam. Hanya genggamannya yang mengerat di tangan Athrun saja yang menjadi tanda kalau dia mendengarkan. Matanya bergerak dengan awas, seolah mereka kini berjalan di lorong sekolah dan semua orang memperhatikan di setiap langkah.

Sambil terus berjalan, Athrun mengingatkan diri sendiri untuk berterima kasih pada Kisaka, lagi, nanti. Menyadari aura permusuhan yang menguar di sekitarnya membuatnya teringat bagaimana pria itu telah membuatnya menjadi orang tak tersentuh di daerah ini. Andai keadaannya berbeda, sudah pasti sekarang ini ia sama tegangnya dengan Lacus. Dahinya berkedut muram pada satu ingatan lain yang agaknya berkaitan dengan semua ini.

Zala.

Hal kedua yang membuatnya tak tersentuh adalah karena ia memiliki nama itu di belakang namanya. Nama sialan yang ia dapatkan dari pria sialan yang harus dipanggilnya dengan sebutan... ayah.

Ketika melihat bagian akhir dari Distrik Liteiria yang berhubungan dengan _downtown_ kota Kaguya yang dipenuhi berbagai hal yang hanya diperuntukan bagi orang dewasa: _pub_ , _lounge_ , _bar_ , dan _casino_ , Athrun merasa lega, sebagian. Sebagian lainnya belum. Atau tidak, sampai ia bisa keluar dari bagian ini juga.

 _Downtown_ adalah tempat dimana kau bisa melihat orang mabuk berkeliaran dan berbuat yang aneh-aneh: mulai dari menari sampai memukul orang lain yang lewat. _Downtown_ juga tempat dimana kantor polisi berpusat, bertetangga dengan para pengedar dan segalanya. Ia tidak pernah suka berada di sini, dan selalu ingin cepat-cepat. Lalu, teringat bahwa di belakangnya ada seorang gadis kecil menggemaskan berambut ikal merah muda dengan sepasang mata biru-kelabu bundar yang sorotnya nanar dan berkaca-kaca membuatnya semakin mempercepat langkah.

Ia harus segera keluar dari daerah tidak sehat ini dan kembali ke lingkungan yang kondusif bagi anak kecil—apalagi _gadis_ kecil, atau Lacus dan dirinya sama-sama dalam bahaya. Walaupun, tentu saja, bahaya untuk Lacus datang dari lebih banyak segi daripada bahaya yang datang padanya.

"Tutup mata dan telingamu, Lacus," kata Athrun dengan suara memerintah.

"Tapi tanganku hanya dua, Paman. Dan satu sudah berpegangan denganmu," gadis itu membalas dengan suara yang kedengarannya tak nyaman. Seolah saat berbicara, ia mendengar sesuatu yang tidak senonoh.

Athrun mendengus. Menyadari—dalam benaknya—bahwa satu-satunya cara agar Lacus bisa menutup mata dan telinganya dengan sempurna adalah bila ia menggendongnya, dan itu tentu saja akan membuatnya terlihat. Gadis kecil dalam gendongan lebih mencolok daripada gadis kecil yang berjalan sembunyi-sembunyi di belakang pria muda, atau orang dewasa. Tapi apa ia punya pilihan?

Oh... _well_.

Ia melepaskan genggamannya dan berhenti melangkah. Lacus menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya saat ia menoleh pada gadis itu. Tapi kemudian ia merentangkan tangan dan Lacus mengerti. Dia melompat ke dalam gendongan dengan cepat dan langsung menutup kedua telinga dengan tangannya.

"Sudah," katanya.

"Oke."

...

* * *

...

Ketika masuk ke dalam lift di lobi apartemennya—yang secara kebetulan sepi dan kosong—dan menekan tombol empat, Athrun merasa seperti _deja vu_. Udara dingin, ia menggigil, lelah, dan ingin segera tiba di apartemen—oh, ya. Ini semua terasa seperti waktu itu, ketika ia pulang dari sekolah dan menemukan Lacus berdiri di depan pintunya. Namun tentu saja tidak sama. Kali ini, ia dan Lacus sudah bersama sejak masuk ke lobi. Tadinya Athrun berpikir untuk mengambil mobilnya dulu tapi mengubah niatnya; mobilnya terkunci dan ia sendiri yang memegang kuncinya, jadi ia bisa saja mengurusnya besok setelah semua lebih baik—dan mereka masuk ke dalam lift bersama-sama. Bicara soal gendongan, ia sudah menurunkan Lacus sesaat setelah mereka memasuki pintu lobi apartemen.

Ia memikirkan untuk menghubungi Cagalli begitu tiba di rumah. Tapi, begitu melihat bagaimana penampilan Lacus dan dirinya dari pantulan dinding lift yang seperti cermin, segala yang dipikirkannya menguap. Di sana, yang ia lihat adalah sosok pemuda yang rambutnya lepek, kulitnya nyaris transparan, bibirnya hampir biru, dan ia menggigil dalam balutan kemeja, celana, dan mantel yang basah kuyup. Penampilan Lacus tidak jauh berbeda, hanya saja gadis itu tampak sedikit lebih pucat dan hidungnya memerah karena bersin terus-menerus.

Bel yang berdenting sebagai tanda bahwa mereka telah tiba di lantai tujuan tak pernah terdengar seindah ini. Namun siapa sangka, hal pertama yang menyambutnya ketika pintu lift terbuka adalah...

Cagalli, dan Kira. Keduanya dengan wajah seperti melihat setan di siang bolong.

Hening selama lima detik, lalu Cagalli memecahkannya.

"Athrun, _what the he_ —"

Ia memutar bola matanya dan mendengus. "Aku bisa menjelaskan semua ini, oke," katanya, pasrah dan lelah. "Tapi sebelum itu... bolehka—"

 _Achoo!_

Lacus bersin lagi. Athrun berhenti menghitung berapa kali gadis itu bersin setelah yang kesebelas karena jarinya tidak cukup dan ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk melanjutkan hitungannya. Tapi setidaknya yang kali ini cukup membantu. Cagalli berhenti bicara, dan Kira... yah, bocah laki-laki itu langsung memberikan jaketnya pada Lacus yang membalasnya dengan senyum terima kasih lemah— _oh_ , pikir Athrun. _Perhatian sekali anak itu_ —dan mereka seperti sepakat secara telepatis kalau sebaiknya pembicaraan ini dilanjutkan di apartemen setelah ia dan Lacus sudah kembali dalam kondisi 'normal' dan tenang.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, Athrun, Lacus, Cagalli, dan Kira sudah duduk berhadap-hadapan di meja makan. Di atas meja tampak sepanci besar kare—satu-satunya masakan Jepang yang Cagalli tahu cara membuatnya karena pernah menjadi tugas untuk kelas PKK di sekolah—dan empat cangkir besar dengan isi yang berbeda-beda. Cangkirnya berisi kopi, Cagalli teh, Kira cokelat, dan Lacus memilih susu.

Pembicaraan kembali dimulai oleh Cagalli setelah gadis itu memasukkan suapan keempat ke mulutnya. Ia mengunyah, menelan, dan berkata dengan nada perintah, "Bicaralah."

Kalimat itu entah mengapa membuat segala yang ada di pikiran pemuda berambut biru itu menguap. Ia bertahan pada posisinya, memegang cangkir dengan satu tangan dan mengangkatnya setinggi bibir meski belum menempelkan atau meminum isinya. Matanya bergerak menatap cangkir di tangannya, cairan di dalamnya—kopi—hitam, kental, dan menguarkan aroma khasnya, dan ia menatapnya dengan nanar. Berbagai pertanyaan mengusik benaknya, namun tak satupun berhasil ia kemukakan atau temukan jawabannya.

Detik bergulir dengan acuh dan suara Cagalli kembali terdengar. "Athrun?"

Ketika itulah ia menemukan suaranya. Pelan, ia berkata, "Maafkan aku, Cags. Bisa tidak kita membicarakan ini..." Athrun mengarahkan ekor matanya pada Lacus yang memegang cangkir dengan dua tangan dan tersenyum pada apapun yang dikatakan Kira—entah anak itu mengatakan apa, Athrun tidak tahu karena ia bersumpah tidak memperhatikan pembicaraan naif mereka—dan kembali menatap Cagalli yang membalas tatapannya, "di tempat lain?"

Dilihatnya Cagalli ikut mengarahkan pandangannya dari Athrun kepada kedua anak itu dan gadis berambut pirang itu mengangguk. "Oke," katanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Cags," Athrun berkata dengan tiba-tiba, "kare-mu sudah lebih baik sekarang, sepertinya kau benar-benar berusaha ya?"

Cagalli menunduk dengan segera dan tanpa membaca pikiran pun Athrun tahu kekasihnya melakukan itu untuk menyembunyikan pipinya yang membara karena pujiannya. Ia melirik pada Lacus yang duduk di sampingnya dan menahan tawa mengetahui gadis kecil itu menatap Cagalli dengan kepala dimiringkan dan tatapan bertanya-tanya.

Kedua mata gadis itu disipitkan secara intens dan tawanya semakin sulit ditahan ketika akhirnya ia mendengar Lacus bertanya dengan polos. "Apa Bibi Cagalli demam?"

Pertanyaan ini secara otomatis membuat Cagalli mengangkat wajahnya dengan mendadak, kelabakan, dan tersenyum canggung sambil mengisyaratkan penyangkalan dengan kedua tangannya. "Apa? Tidak! Tidak, tidak!"

" _Ara_?" Lacus mengerutkan alisnya, "Tapi pipimu merah... kata Ibu, pipi merah berarti demam."

Kira mengoreksi gadis itu nyaris segera, "Atau malu, Lacus. Ibuku bilang begitu waktu aku menanyakan soal gadis yang pipinya merah di drama yang ditontonnya. Dia bilang pipi merah itu berarti demam, atau malu."

"Oh," Lacus mengangguk-angguk sambil mencerna informasi baru ini.

Di sampingnya Athrun meletakkan alat makan dan cangkir, lalu melayangkan tangannya menutupi mulut dan tertawa pelan. Lacus menoleh padanya dengan keheranan. "Paman kenapa tertawa?"

Pertanyaan itu mengubah suasana dalam sekejap.

Cagalli yang semula malu berubah garang, "Kau tertawa?!" ia nyaris berteriak, membuat Kira yang duduk di sampingnya menoleh dengan tatapan horor, lalu—seperti sudah bisa menduga apa yang akan terjadi—bocah itu tampak buru-buru menghabiskan nasi karenya dan mengangkat cangkirnya dari atas meja.

Sementara Athrun mencoba menutupi tawanya dengan senyum profesional yang ia harap dapat meredakan amukan Cagalli, "Apa? Tentu saja tidak."

"TAPI KATA ANAK ITU...!"

Lacus sendiri menatap semua kejadian itu dengan ekspresi bertanya-tanya dan tak mengerti sepenuhnya. Lalu Kira berkata dengan suara berbisik, "Cepat habiskan makanan dan minumanmu, kalau Kak Cagalli mengamuk, dia bisa membalikkan meja!"

Lacus mengangguk dan cepat-cepat menyendok nasi dengan satu tangan sambil mengangkat cangkir dengan tangan lain, tapi karena ia belum se-profesional Kira, yang terjadi berikutnya adalah...

 _Uhuk! Uhuk!_

Situasi berubah tidak terkontrol dalam hitungan detik. Cagalli masih mengamuk dan bersiap membalikkan meja makan—yang untungnya terbuat dari bahan yang tidak ringan—Athrun masih berusaha menghindar, menenangkan, dan menjelaskan situasinya pada Cagalli, Lacus batuk-batuk tersedak, dan Kira berusaha menolong Lacus dengan menghampiri dan membantu gadis itu minum pelan-pelan sambil mengusap-usap punggungnya.

Barulah, sepuluh menit kemudian, situasi kembali terkontrol.

"Aku akan membunuhmu kalau kau menertawaiku lagi," Cagalli melipat tangan di dada dan melirik tajam pada Athrun yang berdiri di sampingnya. Karena tidak mau pembicaraan ini terdengar oleh Lacus, pemuda itu mengajak Cagalli berbicara di atap apartemen sementara Lacus dan Kira dibiarkan bermain di rumah.

"Iya, iya, maaf. Aku kan hanya bercanda, Callie."

Cagalli mendengus. "Tapi serius, aku tidak akan tahu kalau keponakanmu tidak mengatakannya, Ath. Apa pendengarannya sebaik itu?"

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu, itu bisa saja bakat atau hiperakusis. Yang jelas dia memang gadis yang luar biasa, tapi dia bukan keponakanku." Athrun menerangkan dengan sedikit nada sendu.

"Bukan?" Cagalli mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Bukan." Athrun menegaskan, "Dia anak perempuan Auel Neider dan gadis yang dicintainya, dan itu bukan Meer."

"Ah," Cagalli menghela napas, lalu dia tersenyum. "Tapi kenapa kau kelihatan sedih begitu? Kukira seharusnya kau bersyukur bukan? Kalau dia bukan keponakanmu, bukankah itu artinya..."

Athrun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan menghela napas berat. "Aku sudah cerita padamu bukan? Tentang masa kecilku? Bagaimana aku bertemu ayahku dan apa yang dilakukannya?"

Ucapan itu mengubah suasana dalam sekejap. Dan yang terjadi selanjutkan adalah salah satu alasan mengapa Athrun begitu mencintai Cagalli, yaitu kepekaan dan reaksinya yang tidak terduga namun membuatnya nyaman. Cagalli melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Athrun dan menariknya ke dalam dekapan hangat. Meski kemudian ia mengernyit dan bertanya, "Aku memang sudah mendengar tentang ayahmu yang menyebalkan itu, tapi apa hubungannya dengan Lacus, Ath?"

"Lacus dan aku..." Athrun terdiam sesaat. Benaknya kembali ke malam saat Lacus menanyakan ayahnya, dan pagi harinya. Sorot penuh rindu dan ekspresi terluka di matanya benar-benar sulit dilupakan dan membuat kenangan buruknya sendiri terngiang. "Sama, Cags. Hanya saja aku masih melihat _sedikit_ harapan pada diri Auel. Harapan setipis benang bahwa dia tidak akan menjadi ayahku, bahwa dia berbeda dari _nya_."

"Oh, Athrun..." Cagalli mengeratkan pelukannya. "Pasti sangat menyakitkan, ya? Maaf aku tidak ada di sana untukmu..."

Athrun tersenyum pada ucapan gadis itu dan ia membalas pelukannya dengan melingkarkan lengan di pinggang Cagalli. "Kau ada bersamaku, Callie. Selalu. Kalau tidak aku pasti sudah memukul Auel sampai jatuh waktu dia mau pergi malam itu."

Cagalli tertawa rendah. "Mungkin kau memang harus memukulnya."

Athrun kembali mendengus keras, "Tapi bukan hanya itu masalahnya, Cags."

"Ohya?" Cagalli mundur selangkah dan memberi jarak antara dirinya dan Athrun tanpa mengubah posisi. "Apalagi?"

"Meer," kata Athrun, suaranya dingin ketika mengucapkan nama sepupunya itu. Entah karena ia menganggapnya perempuan paling seenaknya di dunia, atau karena ia masih merasakan sentakan tajam di ulu hati kapan saja e-mail dari Meer kembali ke benaknya.

Pertanyaan Cagalli-lah yang menariknya kembali ke kenyataan. "Kenapa lagi dia?"

"Dia mengirimkan e-mail padaku. Mengabariku kalau dia sudah menemukan orangtua angkat untuk Lacus. Apa menurutmu..."

Cagalli tersenyum. Sorot di kedua mata _amber_ -nya tajam dan tegas. "Menurutmu sendiri bagaimana? Katamu tadi kau merasa Lacus seperti cermin masa kecilmu. Nah, menurutmu bagaimana bila hal yang sama terjadi padamu? Apa kau akan baik-baik saja dengan pilihan itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Cags," kata Athrun lirih, "Pada pagi setelah Auel pergi kemarin aku berjanji padanya kalau aku tidak akan meninggalkannya dan itu bukan sesuatu yang sepele. Ah, sepertinya aku sudah melakukan kesalahan besar dengan mengucapkan janji seperti itu."

"Kenapa?"

Athrun mengarahkan ujung matanya pada Cagalli sekilas. "Yah, karena kalau itu aku, maka keputusan soal menyerahkan pada orangtua angkat ini akan kuanggap sebagai pengingkaran janji dan pengabaian. Atau dengan kata lain, saat aku menyerahkan dia pada orangtua angkat, aku telah meninggalkan dia—yang artinya juga mengingkari janjiku—dan dia akan sepenuhnya kehilangan kepercayaan padaku, dan mungkin juga pada dunia."

Cagalli terkesiap. "Efeknya separah itu!?"

"Bisa saja," kata Athrun, nadanya terdengar begitu menyedihkan. "Tapi ini hanya pengandaian saja lho, kalau Lacus itu aku. Skenario terburuknya dia bisa lebih parah, meski tidak menutup kemungkinan juga dia lebih baik. Bahwa dia akan menerima ini semudah dia menerima ibunya menitipkan dia padaku. Walaupun kemungkinannya kecil."

Penasaran, Cagalli bertanya, "Seberapa kecil?"

"Tak lebih dari dua puluh persen," jawab Athrun. "Tapi bukan berarti kita tidak bisa mengetesnya. Lagipula Kira di sini, kurasa itu akan membantu."

"Hah? Kenapa membawa-bawa Kira segala?"

Athrun memutar bola matanya dan mengembuskan napas keras, nyaris mendengus. Ada saatnya—seperti sekarang ini—ketika Cagalli menjadi defensif dan itu membuatnya kehilangan kepekaannya yang biasa. "Karena Lacus percaya padanya, tentu saja. Kira dan dia sama-sama masih kecil, jadi sepertinya—aku tak yakin, tapi kemungkinan besarnya begitu sih—Lacus tidak merasa Kira mengabaikannya walau sepupumu itu pergi ke ujung dunia sekalipun.

"Ini mungkin karena di dalam hatinya, Lacus tahu kalau Kira sekarang belum punya kuasa penuh atas dirinya sendiri. Bahwa bocah itu tidak membuat keputusan sendiri, melainkan seseorang—dalam hal ini orangtuanya—memutuskan untuk dia. Makanya kalau ada Kira, Lacus kelihatannya lebih tenang. Karena entah bagaimana Kira berhasil membuatnya percaya kalau dia tidak akan ditinggalkan sendirian."

"Ah..." gumam Cagalli, "Kenapa rumit sekali? Lacus masih kecil, kan?"

Athrun menggeleng-geleng dan berdecak. "Pikirkan lagi kalau kau mau mempertanyakan hal itu, Cags. Adakalanya kita menganggap anak kecil itu 'masih kecil' dan tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Tapi percayalah, sebenarnya mereka mengerti, meski hanya dari segi perasaannya."

"O... ke," kata Cagalli lagi, "jadi?"

"Jadi," Athrun berkesah panjang. "Sepertinya aku akan memberitahu Meer kalau aku yang akan mengurus Lacus, Cags. Terima kasih ya."

Jawaban itu memunculkan senyum di wajah Cagalli, senyum yang lembut dan menyenangkan. "Ah, begitu rupanya. Baiklah, aku akan membantumu kalau memang itu keputusanmu. Dia bisa tinggal di tempatku kapanpun harus kembali ke PLANTs. Dengan begitu kan dia tidak perlu bertemu ayahmu yang menyeramkan, iya kan?"

"Ya," Athrun ikut tersenyum padanya. Tarikan ke atas di bibirnya tampak lembut dan cerdas di saat yang sama, "Kedengarannya itu ide yang bagus."

* * *

 **Footnote:**

*Hiperakusis: sensitivitas berlebihan terhadap suara. Mungkin disebabkan oleh faktor emosional atau organik.

**Athazagoraphobia: perasaan takut akan dilupakan/diabaikan.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _First thing first, I have to say... I'm sorry for the very late update, my partner-in-crime and my dearest readers..._

 _The past few weeks had been pretty hectic, I must say. I had exams for two weeks straight, my sister was around for almost a week, etc._

 _Therefore, I could barely touch my laptop and so... no update._

 _Also, it took me sometime to came up with a good story to write down. The plot my partner-in-crime left was almost like a good ending, so it was pretty hard to continue that plot. I had to do research and stuff, it was so exhausting._

 _Anyway, I'm glad to upload it, finally. It has been a really good time, despite all the research and emotions. And I think I was proud to present this to you all._

 _Happy reading everyone~_


	6. Promises

Gundam Seed/Destiny © Bandai, Sunrise—Mitsuo Fukuda and team

Tidak ada keuntungan material yang didapat dari cerita ini

 **LITTLE WIND © 2017 Vereinigte Autoren**

* * *

Cagalli masih mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah ketika ponselnya berbunyi. Ia mengeratkan jubah mandinya dan meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja. Kepalanya dimiringkan dengan satu alis bertaut ketika melihat nama pemanggil di layar. Mata ambernya beranjak ke arah jam di sudut kanan atas, 21.04. Baru satu jam sejak Athrun mengantarnya pulang. Kenapa dia sudah meneleponnya lagi?

Cagalli mengusapkan ibu jarinya di layar dan menempelkan benda segi empat itu di telinga kanan. "Athrun, ada apa?"

Hanya suara-suara kekacauan sebagai latar yang menjawabnya.

Cagalli menyadari jantungnya mulai menderu dan tangannya berkeringat. Ia menutup mulut dan memasang telinga. Ada suara isakan seorang anak perempuan—Lacus?—beserta serentet derap sepatu yang silih berganti disusul sahutan-sahutan yang terdengar mendesak. Dari sekian banyak keributan itu, tidak ada satu kata pun yang bisa Cagalli tangkap dengan jelas.

Tangannya menggenggam ponsel lebih erat.

"Athrun? Athrun! Kau di sa—" kata-katanya terpotong oleh suara napas yang memotong sangat dekat dari _speaker_. Napas itu terputus-putus dan berat. Suara tercekat menyusup dalam interval satu dan lainnya.

"Athrun?" tanya Cagalli pelan.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6: PROMISES**

* * *

" _Cle_ — _aaarrgh!_ "

 _[Suara berdebum yang agak kasar terdengar disusul napas tersengal yang sangat berat dan rintihan.]_

Athrun terlonjak begitu kaca jendela di sebelah kirinya diketuk. Cagalli melambai dengan senyum terkembang sambil mengangkat kantung makanan di tangan kirinya. Athrun cepat-cepat menekan tombol kunci. Cagalli masuk membawa serta aroma saus dan gurita ke dalam mobil yang didominasi warna hitam. Cahaya kekuningan dari sisi jalan cukup membantu gadis itu meletakkan tasnya di tempat yang tepat.

 _[Suara erangan itu kini terdengar penuh tekad. Gemeresik antara tanah dan sepatu menemani usaha yang dilakukan oleh pemilik suara._

 _Teriakan dan umpatan kembali mengiringi suara berdebum kedua. Begitu pula deru hujan dan gemeretak yang biasa terdengar dari api unggun yang terbakar.]_

Cagalli mengeluarkan makanannya dari kantung plastik dan membukanya. Hidungnya semakin rakus menghirup aroma lezat yang semakin kental. Diambilnya satu bola gurita dari wadah kertas dan menyodorkannya pada Athrun. Kekasihnya itu melahapnya sambil menggumamkan terima kasih dengan tangan kiri sibuk mengganti persneling. Pipinya menggembung, membuatnya terlihat seperti marmot dengan mulut terbuka yang mengeluarkan asap. Satu matanya terpejam, meringis.

Cagalli tertawa. "Maaf! Aku lupa _takoyaki-_ nya benar-benar baru dimasak!" Meski mereka belum lama pulang dari restoran Italia, putri pewaris pemerintahan Orb itu langsung menepuk bahu Athrun bertubi-tubi begitu mobil mereka melewati salah satu gerobak _takoyaki_ paling ramai di Kaguya—kesukaan Cagalli. Ia mengambil satu tusuk lagi untuk dirinya sendiri dan membiarkan udara dari AC menyapu asap-asap tipis ke belakang.

 _[Erangan kali ini lebih pendek. Suara langkah yang terseret-seret mengawalnya._

 _Napas pemilik suara semakin cepat dan gemetar. Kengerian terdengar jelas hanya dari suara-suara sederhana yang berasal dari tenggorokan dan rapalan lirih berulang bagai mantra.]_

" _Tidak … tidak …."_

 _[Auman api membara sebagai latar belakang.]_

"Entah apa yang dimasukkan abang itu ke sini tapi _ini_ luar biasa! Benar-benar bintang lima!" komentarnya lagi. "Ngomong-ngomong, mau kucarikan kaos Auel Neider, eh?" goda gadis berambut pirang itu.

Athrun mendengus. "Lacus suka. Dia senang mendengar suara ayahnya—meski, yah, kadang temanya kurang sesuai untuk anak seusianya sih. Jadi rasanya aneh saja kalau tidak menyetelnya saat jadwalnya," jawabnya. "Uh, ini siaran ulang?"

"Bukan. Siaran ulang hanya diputar setiap pukul dua belas siang."

"Oh." Athrun mematikan radionya.

Cagalli menangkap perubahan _mood_ Athrun dari sudut mata. "Jadi, ada keluhan lagi dari Meer?" tanyanya. Cagalli bisa membaca pikiran kekasihnya dengan jelas: _kalau Auel punya waktu untuk rekaman drama radio setiap hari, kenapa dia tidak menghabiskan waktunya untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya dan Meer? Apa dia benar-benar serius dengan janjinya untuk kembali ke sisi Lacus?_ Ditambah pengalaman pribadi Athrun dengan figur ayah, Cagalli hanya bisa membayangkan seberapa marahnya Athrun sekarang pada Auel.

"Tidak setelah yang terakhir," jawab Athrun dengan pandangan lurus ke depan. Ingatannya kembali ke pembicaraan antara dirinya dan sang sepupu minggu lalu. Meer meneleponnya sewaktu ia sedang berdiskusi dengan editornya di kantor penerbitan. Athrun langsung mematikan ponselnya, tentu saja, merasa tidak enak dengan editornya. Satu jam kemudian ia baru menghidupkannya lagi dan langsung disambar dengan telepon berikutnya. Athrun sempat heran apa Meer meneleponnya satu jam penuh sampai akhirnya mendapat jawaban. Sejujurnya, Athrun enggan menerima panggilan itu karena tahu benar apa yang akan dibicarakan, tapi ia tidak bisa kabur selamanya, kan?

Tidak seperti _seseorang—_ ralat _, dua_.

Telepon kali itu penuh perdebatan dan acara saling sahut yang berhasil menarik perhatian beberapa pejalan kaki yang Athrun lewati sebelum sampai ke mobil. ' _Kenapa tidak datang?_ ', ' _Apa yang kaupikirkan?_ ', ' _Apa kau sudah gila?_ ' topiknya berputar antara ketiga pertanyaan itu. Athrun berusaha menjelaskan setenang yang ia bisa kalau ia tidak akan meninggalkan Lacus, terutama untuk hidup bersama orang asing. Athrun juga berusaha meyakinkan Meer kalau ia bisa mengurus dan menjaga Lacus dan bukannya sedang main rumah-rumahan sebagai 'simulasi kehidupan berkeluarganya dengan Cagalli nanti'—ini istilah yang dipakai Meer.

Athrun sempat tersinggung begitu mendengarnya, jadi ia mengeluarkan balasan yang berhasil membuat Meer bungkam: "Memangnya sampai berapa lama? Apa kalian berniat kembali?"

Dalam hatinya, Athrun tahu ia sedang menjadi orang brengsek, tapi ada yang harus ia pastikan—dan perasaannya yang sempat terluka semakin menguatkan tekadnya, untuk melukai, memberi Meer sedikit pelajaran atas apa yang harus dialami Lacus: ketakutan, kesepian, kesedihan. "Apa kau mencintai Auel?" desaknya, "atau ada perasaan lain selain keinginan untuk saling memanfaatkan?"

Meer tidak mengatakan apa pun. Athrun menerimanya sebagai jawaban. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Lacus hidup dalam lingkungan seperti itu, tidak sampai masalah antara Auel dan Meer diselesaikan. "Dia sudah terlalu sering ditinggalkan untuk anak seusianya. Aku tidak akan menjadi salah satunya."

"Athrun?"

Suara Cagalli berhasil menariknya lagi ke masa kini. Ia menoleh dan mendapati sebuah _takoyaki_ di depan matanya. Begitu melahapnya, Athrun langsung berhadapan dengan ekspresi lembut Cagalli yang mengatakan bahwa ia mengerti. "Kau bisa membuat Lacus bersikeras menyuruh kita pergi kencan malam ini, kurasa itu artinya kau berhasil mengatasi _atago—atagoza—_ "

" _Athazagoraphobia_?"

"Ya. _Itu-_ nya _._ "

Athrun mengangkat bahu. "Berkatmu juga Kira jadi bisa lebih sering main ke sini."

Mendengar ini, Cagalli meringis dan menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya dengan kikuk. "Yah, Bibi Caridad menyerah. Sepertinya dia tahu apa pun yang ia lakukan tidak akan berhasil menghalangi Kira pergi kalau anak itu memang ingin dan keberadaannya dibutuhkan. Lebih baik diizinkan daripada anak itu kabur seperti dulu dan merajuk berhari-hari, selama aku menjaganya."

Athrun tersenyum. "Aku harus minta maaf pada bibimu," ia menoleh ke arah Cagalli, "dan berterima kasih padamu."

Cagalli tersenyum lebar. "Berterima kasihlah pada keponakanmu. Kupikir akhir-akhir ini aku mulai dilupakan, tahu. Aku cemburu lho."

Athrun tertawa dan mengamit tangan kanan kekasihnya. "Tidak akan."

"Oh, dan terima kasih sudah membiarkan Kira menginap di tempatmu malam ini. Kalau anak itu buat masalah, langsung lapor saja ya!"

"Eh … oke."

...

* * *

...

Ruangan yang didominasi warna abu-abu dan putih itu hanya berukuran sembilan meter persegi. Berbagai mesin serupa CPU dan mesin lainnya memenuhi hampir sebagian besar sudut ruangan. Di sampingnya terdapat empat monitor yang saling terangkai dan dihubungkan oleh kabel-kabel. Monitor lain yang mati tergeletak begitu saja di lantai dan dipinggirkan menempel dinding. Di seberangnya berdiri satu lemari penuh yang berisi beberapa kotak dan peralatan entah apa. Rak menggantung yang menyangga tumpukan buku yang disusun vertikal membentuk menara di sampingnya. Beberapa kaleng minuman dan majalah otomotif tercecer di dekat gulungan kabel yang menjulur. Secara keseluruhan, ruangan gelap yang berantakan dan hanya disinari oleh monitor yang menyala ini terbilang cukup rapi dan relatif bersih bila dibandingkan dengan ruangan serupa yang biasa dilihat di komik-komik. Sang pemilik yang sedang duduk di depan layar memastikan standar kerapian ruangannya sendiri karena ia, secara pribadi, tidak suka bekerja di tempat yang seperti kapal pecah.

Pintu yang dipunggungi sang pemuda berambut hijau terbuka, memasukkan secercah cahaya yang membentuk bidang tak beraturan dalam kegelapan. Cahaya itu kembali hilang disusul langkah kaki yang berhenti di sebelahnya. Dua keping DVD yang sudah dikemas membuat sang pemuda menghentikan jarinya yang sibuk mengetik. "Ini untuk episode besok. Tolong lagi, ya, Sting." Suara datar di sebelahnya terdengar lelah.

Sting Oakley menyandarkan punggungnya dan mendongak, mengambil DVD yang disodorkan dengan tangan kanan sedangkan matanya sibuk memerhatikan sosok pemuda berambut biru yang telah menjadi temannya selama lima belas tahun terakhir. Kantung mata anak itu semakin tebal dan menghitam. Kaos oranye dengan lengan yang digulung sampai bahu terlihat jauh lebih longgar dari yang Sting ingat sewaktu Auel mengenakannya di perkemahan musim panas saat SMA.

Sting khawatir. Insting 'kakak laki-laki'-nya terusik, tapi mengenal sifat Auel, ia hanya akan membuat anak itu kesal kalau mengungkit hal sepele semacam itu di saat seperti ini. Sting menyeringai. "Bukan masalah. Akan kuantar sebentar lagi. Perlu kuedit?"

"Tidak usah. Kau sudah mengajariku caranya. Sisanya biar orang Lodonia saja yang urus."

"Hmmm." Sting kembali menyibukkan diri dengan komputer. "Sementang populer jadi bisa seenaknya begitu ya. Kalau tidak, dengan sikapmu yang seperti itu pasti sudah dipecat."

"Mereka yang membutuhkan aku, bukan sebaliknya." Auel menopang satu tangannya di atas meja, mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk melihat monitor juga. "Lagipula seandainya dipecat juga bukan yang pertama kalinya aku harus mulai lagi dari awal."

"Pengangguran senior?"

Auel memukul kepala Sting dengan sudut kotak DVD.

"Ada kemajuan?" tanya sang pemain drama radio setelah aura serius kembali mengisi ruangan.

Sting mengetikkan sesuatu dan gambar beberapa gedung bertingkat yang berbeda-beda muncul di masing-masing monitor. "Yap. Aku menemukan lokasi lain tempat persembunyian Gilbert Durandal. Tidak pas disebut persembunyian juga, sih," jawab Sting, puas dengan dirinya sendiri, "Selain di Junius Seven ada juga di Onogoro, Tasil, dan Paris. Aku curiga masih ada beberapa tempat lain, tapi sejauh ini baru keempat tempat itu yang berhasil aku dan Stellar konfirmasi."

"Hm." Mata biru Auel memerhatikaan keempat gedung pencakar langit dengan tulisan MESSIAH di depan setiap pintu masuk bergantian. "Dia tinggal di salah satu dari sekian banyak kondo di sana?"

"Tidak. Sebenarnya kondo-kondo ini miliknya. Kantornya ada di sini," ia menunjuk lantai teratas menggunakan puncak pena, "memimpin LOGOS hanya pekerjaan sampingan—atau kebalikannya. Kau harus mengakui dia cerdik dan super kaya."

"Uh-hum. Tidak heran wanita-wanita menempelinya seperti lalat."

"Dia _memang_ _charming_ ," tukas Sting, menampilkan foto seorang pria tinggi tegap dengan rambut hitam panjang bergelombang dan wajah dipenuhi senyuman dan tatapan yang teduh. "Hei, kau bisa mulai mendekati istri atau mantan istrinya untuk lebih banyak informasi. Oh! Kau bisa tanya ibu istrimu." Begitu Sting mendengar suaranya sendiri, ia sadar ia baru melakukan kesalahan besar. "Maksudku Meer," ralatnya sambil melirik Auel.

Tidak seperti yang dibayangkan, Auel terlihat biasa-biasa saja seolah tidak ada yang salah dari kata-kata Sting. "Ibunya sudah meninggal. Kecelakaan lalu lintas."

Sting langsung membuka _browser_ dan menari-nari di antara berbagai artikel mengenai insiden tersebut. "Dikatakan kalau minyak remnya habis. Dia pakai salah satu mobil mewah suaminya." Sting bergumam. "Sepertinya dia harus mencari pengurus mobil yang lebih rajin," sindirnya sarkatis.

"Apa semua mantan istrinya meninggal?" tanya Auel serius.

Sting menggeleng. "Hanya Mia Campbell." Kini foto kedua puluh delapan istri Gilbert Durandal berbaris di layar.

Auel meletakkan telunjuknya di antara bibir dan hidung dengan gumaman. "Ada lagi yang mengejar mereka setelah Literia waktu itu?" tanyanya pelan. Matanya teralih ke beberapa lembar foto yang ditempel di papan tulis: foto Ahtrun dan Lacus saat melewati jalanan Literia di tengah hujan deras yang diambil dari berbagai sudut.

Sting melirik ke arah yang sama. Sang pemuda berambut hijau menghela napas kuat-kuat. "Tidak. Kau tahu tidak? Harusnya kau lebih khawatir dengan kondisimu sendiri." Sting memutar kursinya dan menatap mata Auel lurus-lurus dengan kepala bertopang di atas tangan. "Jumlah orang yang menunggumu di Lodonia semakin hari semakin banyak. Aku bahkan sempat menyadari satu atau dua di antaranya berhasil masuk _on disguise._ Aku berani bertaruh begitu kau keluar dari apartemen ini, kau akan langsung ditandai dan _bam!_ Tidak ada lagi tempat persembunyian."

"Pengalihannya berhasil, kalau begitu." Seringai tipis merekah di bibir Auel. "Mereka mulai _desperate._ Mereka sadar polisi mulai curiga. Kau yakin kita tidak terlacak?"

Sting menendang tulang kering Auel. "Mulai meragukan kemampuanku?" Auel merintih dan balas menendang Sting, membuat kursinya mundur beberapa senti. "Tenang, jejakku sudah kusamarkan dan alihkan ke mana-mana, dan penerima 'surat cinta' kita juga orang-orang terpercaya."

"Sting? _Anonym—_ "

"Iya, tenang. Tetap _anonymous_ kok."

...

* * *

...

Athrun sedang mencuci mangkuk bekas Lacus dan Kira di bak cuci ketika bel apartemennya berbunyi. Ia meletakkan mangkuk di rak dan melihat dua orang pria berseragam abu-abu membawa kotak peralatan dan topi dari kamera _intercom._ "Ya?" tanyanya sambil menekan tombol jawab.

Pria di sebelah kanan mendekat, _"Maaf mengganggu, Tuan. Kami mendapat laporan kalau ada air yang terus merembes ke apartemen di lantai bawah Anda. Kami sudah mengecek di sana dan curiga asalnya dari apartemen di atasnya. Boleh kami periksa?"_

Athrun menoleh ke arah dapur. Seingatnya tidak ada masalah saat ia pakai wastafel tadi. Tidak ada yang bocor sedikit pun. Apa dari kamar mandi?

Derap langkah kecil terdengar dari arah kamar. "Kak Athrun! Kakak lihat Lacus?" tanya Kira sedikit berkeringat.

"Kalian sedang main petak umpet, kan? Kurasa seandainya pun aku tahu, Lacus akan mengamuk kalau aku memberitahumu, Kira."

Kira berkacak pinggang dan menarik napas sejenak. Lengan _sweater-_ nya sudah digulung sampai siku. "Dia jago." Ia pergi menjelajah ke sisi lain rumah dalam sekejap.

" _Tuan?"_

Perhatian Athrun kembali ke arah kedua tamu di depan pintu. Entah kenapa perasaannya tidak enak soal ini. Mungkin sebaiknya ia mengecek sendiri ke kamar mandi? Oh, mengerti apa dia tentang pipa? Lumayan, sih. Dia pernah diajari cara memperbaiki pipa wastafel di rumahnya waktu masih kecil oleh Kakek karena Ayah sedang tugas luar—seperti biasa. _"Laki-laki paling tidak harus bisa yang dasar begini."_ Itu kata Kakek dulu waktu umurnya masih sebelas tahun. Ia juga lumayan suka mengotak-atik mesin kalau sedang terkena _writer block_ dan terlalu lesu untuk keluar mencari inspirasi, jadi paling tidak ia tahu beberapa hal soal mesin.

" _Tuan? Maaf, tapi kami masih punya pekerjaan lain. Penghuni di bawah sudah mengeluh beberapa kali."_

Athrun menghela napas, merasa tidak enak juga pada sang penghuni di bawah kamarnya kalau memang masalahnya berasal dari apartemennya. Ia membuka kunci dan rantai pintu, kali ini benar-benar melihat dua pria di depannya; satu memiliki mata sipit yang terkesan dingin dengan rambut perak pendek di balik topinya dan satu lagi seorang pria berkulit cokelat tua dengan bibir tebal.

Perasaannya masih tidak enak.

"Permisi." Keduanya melepas sepatu dan melihat-lihat ke sekeliling.

"Ah, kamar mandi ada di sini." Athrun menunjuk ke arah pintu kayu di sebelah kanannya, tidak jauh dari pintu masuk. "Dapur ada di sana dekat ruang keluarga."

"Terima kasih."

Keduanya berpencar; si kulit cokelat ke kamar mandi dan sang rambut perak menuju dapur. Athrun bingung harus mengikuti yang mana. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin melepaskan kedua pria ini dari pandangannya, tapi, yah, dia memang punya dua mata, tapi sayang keduanya menempel di satu kepala. Di saat seperti ini ia jadi iri dengan Mr. Potato[1].

Tidak lama setelah mereka mulai bekerja dan Athrun baru akan menelepon ke resepsionis untuk meminta nomor telepon pemilik apartemen di bawah lantainya, suara benturan dan jeritan kesakitan memotong ketegangan yang mengumpul di ruangan. "Kira!" Athrun langsung meninggalkan teleponnya dan berlari ke arah dapur begitu mengenali suara itu.

Matanya membelalak begitu ia melihat separuh badan Kira di atas meja dengan kedua tangan di tahan di balik punggung oleh pria rambut perak. Dia bahkan belum sempat bereaksi ketika sesuatu menghantam belakang kepalanya keras-keras. Athrun berteriak seiring dengan tubuhnya yang ambruk ke lantai. Pandangannya seolah mengalami gangguan listrik—padam, terang, padam.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?!"

"Anak ini mengenaliku."

"Hah? Kau ngigau, ya?"

"Dia langsung lari begitu melihat wajahku. Kalau kuingat-ingat lagi, kurasa dia anak yang tinggal di dekat rumah Auel Neider."

"Jadi kau langsung—apa?—menyambarnya dan mendorongnya ke meja? Kau gila, Sven! Dia hanya anak-anak!"

"Kalau kau diam dan perhatian sedikit, mungkin kau akan lihat apa yang ada di tangannya."

Jeda sejenak. Lalu, "Bocah sialan." Sesuatu yang ringan memantul di lantai disusul suara krak yang nyaring.

Athrun merasakan kantung celananya dirogoh sebelum penglihatannya kembali. Kepalanya sakit bukan kepalang. Ia mau muntah. "Tidak ada ponsel? Kau makhluk abad berapa, Bung?" ujar sang pemuda kulit cokelat.

"Siapa?" serak Athrun, menolehkan kepalanya sedikit agar bisa melihat wajah penyerangnya dengan jelas. Rasa pusing hebat menyerangnya.

Satu sudut bibir pria itu terangkat. "Hee, masih sadar, ya? Ya sudah, jawab saja, ya. Di mana anak cewek itu?"

Lacus? Mereka seperti orang-orang yang mengejar kami kemarin? Athrun menelan ludah, menahan rasa mual sekaligus menjaga suaranya tetap netral. "Siapa?"

"Jangan berlagak bodoh, deh. Sepatu anak perempuan di depan itu memangnya punya siapa lagi? Bocah itu?" Ibu jari pria itu menunjuk ke belakang punggungnya.

"Tidak ada … anak perempuan …." Tamparan yang datang membuat kepalanya tersentak ke arah berlawanan. Telinganya berdenging.

"Orang ini tidak berguna. Hei, bocah, di mana pacarmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Manusia Kumbang! "

Pria bernama Sven menarik Kira dan mendorongnya lagi ke meja. Kira bahkan tidak berteriak. Napasnya tercekat. Lututnya tertekuk dan membawa tubuhnya merosot ke lantai. Kira meringkuk secara refleks, melindungi perutnya yang kesakitan. "Aku benci anak-anak, dan jijik pada anak-anak tukang berbohong," kata Sven datar.

Dada Athrun terasa panas. "Jangan sentuh dia, bedebah!" serunya murka.

Sven pura-pura tidak mendengar dan menoleh ke arah temannya. "Biar aku yang urus di sini. Kau cari anak itu."

"Eeeh, kenapa harus aku yang kerja repot?" keluh temannya.

"Karena aku yang tidak akan segan mengambil tindakan kalau mereka berdua macam-macam."

Pria berkulit cokelat berkacak pinggang, memerhatikan Athrun dan Kira bergantian sebelum menghela napas. "Oke, oke."

Athrun mengepalkan tangannya dan berusaha bangkit. Suara senjata api yang dikokang menyambutnya. Athrun membalas tatapan dingin Sven yang mengacungkan mulut pistol ke wajahnya tanpa kata. Athrun menggeram, tapi sadar benar ia tidak boleh gegabah. Tidak ketika Kira berada sangat dekat dengan si pria _psycho._

Athrun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kira, sangat khawatir dengan kondisinya. Anak itu masih memegangi perutnya dan napasnya juga masih sama cepat seperti tadi. Keringat memenuhi pelipisnya. Begitu keduanya bertemu pandang, ia bisa melihat jelas ketakutan di mata Kira. Tidak hanya untuk dirinya sendiri, Athrun yakin, tapi juga untuk Lacus yang keberadaannya entah di mana.

 _Dia jago._

Athrun hanya berharap itu benar sampai ia menemukan jalan keluar dari situasi ini.

...

* * *

...

Suara _beep beep_ menarik perhatian Auel dan Sting. Keduanya menoleh ke salah satu monitor dan menemukan foto seorang gadis berambut pirang bergelombang yang dipotong pendek berkelap-kelip. Sting menekan tombol " _enter_ " dan menyapa, "Yo, Stel, dapat foto bagus?"

" _Itu nanti dulu. Ada yang lebih penting,"_ potong suara di seberang sana tergesa-gesa, _"Stellar baru selesai dan ada urusan di gedung yang sama dengan apartemen Athrun Zala waktu Stellar lihat dua anggota LOGOS: Sven Cal Bayang dan Shams Couza!"_

"Apa?" sahut Auel dan Sting bersamaan.

Sting cepat-cepat menampilkan kamera CCTV di depan gedung apartemen Athrun dan lobi. Tidak ada sosok berambut pirang milik Stellar di mana pun, tapi itu tidak penting. Menyembunyikan dirinya sendiri dan kecepatan, itu salah satu kemampuan Stellar yang hanya ia tunjukkan kalau gadis itu serius.

Auel mencondongkan badannya. "Kapan kau melihat mereka?!" tanyanya sengit. Ini tidak bagus.

" _Lima belas menit yang lalu. Mereka tidak terlihat lagi dan Stellar jadi khawatir. Selain itu, tadi Stellar juga lihat mereka pakai seragam petugas teknis dan—"_

"Sial! Telepon polisi sekarang ju—"

" _Sudah. Stellar juga sudah kasih deskripsinya ke polisi dan nomor apartemen Zala—ah, mereka datang!"_

Benar saja, suara sirine menggema dari _speaker_ di ruang kerja Sting. Mata keduanya mengikuti dua mobil polisi yang berhenti di luar gedung. Seorang polisi yang memakai jas abu-abu keluar diikuti sekelompok pria bersenjata lengkap dengan perlengkapan tempur mereka.

Sting bersiul. "Kau lapor apa, sih, Stellar?" guyonnya hambar. Tidak mendapat reaksi dari teman di sebelahnya, ia menoleh. Ekspresi Auel membatu. Perhatiannya total pada kejadian yang ada di depannya.

Sting menghela napas. Tiba-tiba ia merindukan sosok bocak sok keren, angkuh, ekspresif, dan nakal yang berkali-kali membuatnya repot zaman sekolah dulu.

Yah, Sting yakin setiap pilihan hidup punya konsekuensinya masing-masing.

...

* * *

...

"Sial!" Shams mengumpat.

Sven menyingkir dari jendela. Dua mobil polisi di bawah seolah tahu apa yang akan mereka hadapi dari perlengkapan yang mereka pakai. Awalnya Sven masih berharap polis-polisi itu tidak datang untuknya, tapi telepon dari rekan mereka di lobi membuat Sven semakin tidak percaya dengan harapan.

Mata ungunya tertuju pada remah-remah ponsel di dekat meja makan, anak berambut cokelat yang masih berbaring di sisi kiri tubuhnya, dan remaja akhir yang kini bersandar di bingkai sofa. Kedua tangannya kosong, terlipat di atas kedua kakinya. _Jadi siapa yang menelepon?_ Sven mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dan beranda. Apa Lacus Clyne bisa melihat ruangan ini?

"Aku tidak menemukannya!" Shams menyahut lagi dengan kesal, kali ini keluar dari kamar tidur Athrun.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi. Kita harus pergi." Sven mengambil kotak peralatannya.

Shams melakukan hal yang sama, namun kali ini ikut mengeluarkan pistol dari dalam kotak miliknya. "Kalau begitu mereka harus dibungkam." Shams mendekati Athrun dan mengacungkan senjatanya ke kepala sang target.

Athrun menatap lawannya tanpa berkedip.

Tangan Sven menurunkan senjata itu. " _Kubilang, tidak ada waktu_. Deskripsi kita sudah diketahui, entah dari mana. Tidak ada untungnya kau membungkam mereka. Kita tidak punya waktu untuk menghapus jejak pembunuhan."

Shams menggeram kesal, merasa kalah. Ia benci merasa kalah. Sven berjalan ke arah Kira. Sebelum Athrun sempat berteriak atau mengetahui apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada Kira, Shams menghantam kepala Athrun lagi dengan pistolnya.

...

* * *

...

"… Run …. Athrun …! Kak Athrun!"

Athrun terkesiap dan langsung duduk, menyesali keputusannya karena rasa sakit menusuk kepalanya bertubi-tubi dan rasa asam di kerongkongannya hampir tidak bisa ia tahan. Seseorang menahan kedua bahunya dan membantunya duduk tegak. Athrun terkejut begitu menyadari sosok yang membantunya adalah Kira. Ia melihat ke sekeliling, tidak ada siapa pun kecuali mereka berdua dan … "Lacus?" Benar saja, Lacus sudah berdiri di belakang Kira dengan pipi penuh bekas air mata sambil memegang ponsel Athrun erat-erat dengan kedua tangan. Athrun menebak ia pingsan hanya sebentar kalau polisi-polisi itu belum ada di sini sampai sekarang.

Athrun langsung berlutut dan menyambar Lacus, memeriksa seluruh tubuhnya dari kepala sampai kaki dan punggung. "Kau terluka?" cecar Athrun khawatir setengah mati. Lacus menggeleng. "Kau ada di mana saja sejak tadi?"

Kira dan Lacus saling tatap sebelum seulas senyum tipis merekah di bibir keduanya. Kira mengangguk dan duduk bersandar di bingkai sofa di samping Athrun, meringis sedikit sambil memegangi perut bagian atasnya. Lacus menjawab, "Dalam gulungan _bed cover_ di lemari khusus selimut dan teman-temannya."

"Sudah kubilang … jago," gumam Kira dengan kekehan kecil. Napasnya masih tersengal.

Lacus tersenyum senang. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel kumbangnya yang berwarna merah muda dengan tangan kanan. "Aku selalu membawanya seperti yang Paman Athrun bilang. Aku baru ingat aku membawanya begitu mendengar teriakan Kira tentang 'manusia kumbang', jadi aku menelepon polisi selagi sembunyi." Gadis kecil itu menatap Kira dengan lembut. "Kira juga menyuruhku menelepon ambulans setelah orang-orang jahatnya pergi. Kami khawatir karena Paman tidak sadarkan diri," jelasnya sambil mengangkat ponsel Athrun yang entah tadi berada di mana dengan tangan kanannya.

Beban yang sangat berat seolah melayang dari pundak Athrun, meski ia berharap rasa sakit dan berat di kepalanya yang lebih nyata ikut melayang juga. Ia hampir tidak percaya mereka bertiga berhasil keluar dari masalah ini dalam keadaan hidup. Athrun meraih Lacus dan merengkuhnya erat. Merekam keberadaan keponakannya melalui kontak sederhana ini. Dari gemetar yang ia rasakan dari tubuh Lacus, ia yakin gadis itu pasti sama takutnya dengan dirinya, mungkin lebih.

Athrun melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum. Begitu juga Lacus. Seolah tidak mau ketinggalan, Kira menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu kiri Athrun. Pemuda itu tertawa kecil, yakin sang pemikir cepat kelelahan atas semua yang terjadi. "Kurasa kita harus berterima kasih atas ide cerdik seseorang, iya, kan?" godanya sambil bergeser sedikit agar posisi Kira lebih nyaman, namun bukannya ikut menyesuaikan, kepala Kira malah semakin jatuh sampai hampir setengah tubuhnya menimpa kaki Athrun.

"Eh?"

Jantung Athrun seolah berhenti. Tiba-tiba ia tidak bisa bernapas. Suhu ruangan menurun seiring suara-suara yang hilang. Perhatiannya terfokus pada sosok Kira yang tidak sadarkan diri di pangkuannya. Bisa jadi anak itu hanya pingsan karena ' _shock'_ atau kelelahan, tapi ada perasaan aneh yang meneriaki Athrun bahwa keadaan ini _jauh_ dari baik-baik saja.

Athrun segera memutar tubuh Kira sehingga ia benar-benar telentang di permukaan lantai. Tangannya terasa dingin. Keringat dingin memenuhi wajah dan tubuhnya. Yang paling membuat Athrun mual adalah warna kulitnya yang pucat, _terlalu pucat._ "Kira!" panggilnya lebih kuat. Tidak ada respon. "KIRA!" serunya lagi sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bahunya. Masih tidak ada respon.

Mata Lacus membulat ngeri. Mulutnya membuat gerakan yang tak bisa Athrun mengerti.

Tidak tahu, ia benar-benar tidak tahu. Anak itu masih terlihat baik-baik saja beberapa saat tadi. Kenapa tiba-tiba ...? Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apa? Apapapaapa? Kira masih hidup, kan? Hidup …

Seolah tersadar, Athrun cepat-cepat menempelkan jarinya di leher Kira. Jantungnya berdebar, berusaha menolak apa pun yang akan ia temukan. Tidak, tidak boleh! Fokus, Athrun! Diam dan rasakan!

Di sana! Sangat lemah, tapi juga terlalu cepat.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Suara pintu yang didobrak soalah membuka sumbatan telinga Athrun. "Polisi! Jangan bergerak! Tangan di atas kepala!" Athrun memerhatikan mereka dengan mata membulat. "Menjauh dari anak-anak itu!"

Polisi? Benar, polisi! "Tolong! Dia ... dia terluka dan ... dan-dan tadi baik-baik saja dan sekarang dia—"

Seorang pria berjas kelabu menurunkan senjatanya dan berlutut di samping Kira. "Tolong tenang dan ceritakan dari awal." Ia menempelkan jarinya di bawah leher, persis seperti yang dilakukan Athrun.

Athrun menggerakkan tangannya ke sana kemari, seolah bisa menciptakan gambaran lengkap yang baru saja terjadi. "Ada … ada dua orang … mereka mencari Lacus … salah satu dari mereka menyakiti Kira … dia ... mendorong Kira ke meja … dua kali? Aku tidak tahu. Barusan kami masih mengobrol dan kupikir dia hanya kecapekan, tapi dia …" Athrun menelan ludah. Pikirannya benar-benar kalut. Rasa sakitnya sendiri benar-benar terlupakan. " _Ada apa dengannya_?"

Wajah pria berjas tiba-tiba ikut pucat dia ia segera melepas jas, menggulungnya, dan menyelipkannya di bawah bahu Kira. Pria itu juga menyingkap baju Kira dalam gerakan cepat dan bersimpuh di atas kedua lututnya. Tangan kirinya menahan dahi Kira sehingga kepalanya sedikit mendongak sedangkan tangan kanannya diletakkan di atas dada.

Ia mulai memompa.

Lacus menjerit. "Tidak! Jangan sakiti Kira! Paman Athrun, kenapa dia malah menyakiti Kira?" Satu orang polisi berseragam menahan dirinya yang berontak.

Di sisi lain, nyawa Athrun seolah meninggalkan tubuhnya. Ia merasa seperti melihat pertunjukkan dari layar kaca, jauh dari kesadarannya. Dia tidak bisa berpikir. Ia tahu apa yang pria itu sedang lakukan. RJP[2], tentu saja Athrun pernah riset tentang itu untuk bahan novelnya, dan RJP dilakukan bila ….

"Panggil ambulans!"

"Mereka sudah di _lift_ , Pak!"

"Sialan! Ayo, Nak! Kau tidak boleh menyerah!"

Athrun memungut ponselnya yang tergeletak di dekat Lacus dengan perasaan hampa. Ia menekan tombol _speed dial_ dan menunggu. Meski suara yang biasanya selalu bisa membuatnya merasa tenang itu akhirnya terdengar, kali ini ia malah merasa semakin mual. Napasnya berat. Apa yang harus dia katakan pada Cagalli?

 _Hei, Callie, nadi Kira tidak teraba. Ayo ketemuan?_

...

* * *

...

" _Kelihatannya benar-benar buruk …."_

Auel tidak perlu komentar Stellar untuk tahu hal itu.

Dari monitor, Auel bisa melihat Kira di atas brankar dengan jalur IV dan kantung infus yang terhubung di lengannya serta sungkup oksigen yang menutupi hidung dan mulut. Kira tidak bergerak sama sekali selagi tiga anggota paramedis mendorongnya ke dalam ambulans dengan gerakan efisien. Auel menggertakkan giginya dengan kedua tangan terkepal erat.

Napasnya tertahan ketika Athrun Zala keluar dari gedung sambil menggandeng tangan Lacus yang mengenakan _hoodie_ untuk menutupi rambut merah mudanya. Auel memegang layar dengan dua tangan, memerhatikan sosok putrinya lekat-lekat. "Dia baik-baik saja …," lirihnya penuh syukur sampai lututnya terasa lemas.

Begitu ambulans pergi, Athrun bicara dengan polisi berjas abu-abu yang sepertinya memegang kendali tim untuk beberapa lama. Sepertinya keduanya mencapai kesepakatan karena tidak lama kemudian, Athrun dan Lacus berlari ke arah parkiran dan pergi menyusul ambulans.

Sting, masih di kursinya, menunggu. Waktu ia pertama kali setuju membantu Auel dan menerimanya di apartemennya ini seminggu lalu, ia tahu temannya sedang terlibat masalah, tapi _tidak_ _sebesar_ _ini_. Auel benar-benar tidak melebih-lebihkan waktu bilang masalahnya ini berbahaya.

Akhirnya Auel menarik napas dalam-dalam, berdiri tegap, dan mengambil DVD radio dramanya yang masih diletakkan di atas meja. "Aku akan mengantarnya sendiri."

Sting langsung memutar kursinya dan menyambar tangan Auel. "Tunggu! Kau tahu apa yang baru saja kau katakan, kan? Kau mau mati?"

" _A-Auel akan mati?"_ Bahkan suara Stellar jelas terdengar gemetar dari _speaker._

"Ada kemungkinannya, tapi aku tidak akan mati sebelum para bedebah itu menjauh dari putriku untuk selamanya," jawab Auel dingin. Tatapannya tajam. "Aku punya rencana. Cari semua yang bisa kau dapat tentang LOGOS dan berikan padaku besok pagi, Sting. Setelah itu hapus semua data dan jejakmu, aku akan urus sisanya. Stellar, aku perlu informasi dan foto yang kau temukan. Berikan juga padaku sebelum besok pagi dan lupakan semua ini."

" _Ta-tapi Auel bisa … mereka akan membunuh Auel? Auel bisa mati?"_

Auel menghela napas, tahu benar salah satu ketakutan terbesar teman kecil mereka berdua. "Mereka membuat kesalahan dengan menyentuh Kira Yamato," ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya seolah bersiap untuk meninju, "aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka menyentuh Lacus."

Sesuatu tiba-tiba menimpa puncak kepalanya. Auel berbalik dan menemukan Sting tepat di belakangnya, masih dengan map biru yang terangkat di tangan kanan. "Kalau begitu baca ini dan tidur sana. Penampilanmu sekarang tidak akan meyakinkan siapa-siapa. Jangan sok sangar," tegurnya datar sambil mendorong map itu ke dada Auel. "Jangan meremehkan kemampuan _hack-_ ku. Akan kukirimkan semuanya ke 'mereka _'_ tanpa satu pun anggota LOGOS yang tahu."

Auel mengerjap, masih belum bisa menyatukan pikirannya secara penuh. "Tapi—"

"Sudah kubilang, jangan belagak, kan?" Sting mengambil _mug_ kopinya yang kosong dan keluar menuju dapur, membiarkan secercah cahaya masuk ke ruangan gelap yang menjadi tempat mereka berada beberapa jam terakhir.

" _Stellar juga tidak mau Auel mati! Stellar tidak akan membiarkannya!"_

Mata biru Auel membulat. Ia menggeleng. "Terserahlah." Senyum tipis terlukis di wajahnya. "Kalau begitu aku mengandalkanmu juga, Stellar."

" _Um!"_

 _Call disconnected._

 _..._

* * *

...

Athrun baru mengangkat sedikit _nasal kanula_ di hidungnya ketika tangannya ditepis. "Biarkan saja di sana."

"Tapi aku baik-baik saja," tukas Athrun lemah, lebih secara mental dari pada fisik.

"Kau pasien dengan riwayat benturan kepala dua kali, jadi diam saja dan nikmati delapan jammu di sini dengan tenang sampai dokter mengatakan kau baik-baik saja." Pandangan Cagalli tertuju ke lantai. "Toh, tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan selain menunggu."

Athrun meraih tangan Cagalli yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya, menungguinya dalam diam. Lacus sedang tidur di atas sofa di sisi lain kamar. "Ada kabar tentang Kira?" tanyanya pelan.

Mata Cagalli kembali berkaca-kaca, tapi ia cepat-cepat mengusapnya dengan punggung tangan. "Dokter bilang ada perdarah internal, kemungkinan besar dari benturan berulang di perutnya yang cukup keras." Cagalli menelan ludah. "Operasinya masih berjalan, tapi dia akan baik-baik saja. Pasti."

Athrun memejamkan matanya erat-erat dengan kedua tangannya. "Ini salahku. Maaf … aku benar-benar minta maaf," geramnya, "Meer benar. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kulakukan. Seharusnya aku menyerahkannya pada orang tua asuh. Dengan begitu lokasinya tidak akan diketahui dan Kira … Kira tidak akan …." Ia tidak sanggup menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Bayangan Kira yang terbaring tak bergerak selama polisi berusaha 'memanggilnya kembali' masih berbekas jelas di benaknya, mungkin untuk seumur hidup. "Aku benar-benar bodoh. Egois dan bodoh. Ini salahku."

"Kalau begitu ini juga salahku karena membantumu membuat keputusan itu."

Athrun menurunkan tangannya. Cagalli menatapnya lekat-lekat dengan air mata yang membasahi sebagian besar pipinya.

"Ini bukan—"

"Suka atau tidak, kalau kau benar-benar mengingatnya secara objektif, aku membantumu membuat keputusan itu, Athrun. Kita bisa berdebat sampai tua mengenai ini, tapi semua itu tidak ada artinya," sergah Cagalli tenang. "Mungkin kalau kau menyerahkan Lacus ke orang tua asuh, entah bagaimana mereka akan tetap melacaknya dan mengejar Lacus. Tanpa kau atau pun Kira di sana, mungkin mereka akan mendapatkannya. Dan entah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya."

Athrun menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat.

"Kita bisa terus bermain 'andai saja', tapi tidak akan ada yang berubah. Kita membuat keputusan, dan seburuk apa pun itu, kita tidak akan bisa kembali. Kita hanya harus menghadapi konsekuensinya." Cagalli mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mengusap air mata Athrun yang tanpa sadar telah mengalir melewati sudut matanya dengan ibu jari. "Sekarang karena polisi juga sudah terlibat, apa yang akan kaulakukan?"

"Jika masalah ini sedalam yang dikatakan Luna dan Meer, nama keluarga besarku akan terancam."

Cagalli mengangguk.

"Kira anak paling berani yang pernah kutemui."

Tawa Cagalli yang meledak kini bercampur tangis. Air mata segar kembali menodai pipinya. "Anak cengeng yang berani."

Athrun menggenggam tangan Cagalli lebih erat.

Cagalli melakukan hal yang sama.

...

* * *

...

Keesokan paginya di Stasiun Radio Lodonia, setelah mengantarkan DVD rekaman drama radionya dan mengejutkan semua teman kerjanya karena muncul setelah sekian lama, Auel tidak heran begitu ia keluar dari semua kehangatan itu beberapa orang berpakaian bebas bak penduduk sipil tanpa dosa mengerumunginya dengan aura mengancam.

Auel tidak melawan ketika ia dipaksa masuk ke dalam _van_ dengan tas hitam yang menutupi kepala dan dibawa entah ke mana. Yang ia pedulikan hanya Gilbert Durandal yang sekarang berdiri di depannya, mengenakan jas yang disetrika mulus di gedung konstruksi yang sudah lama ditinggalkan karena terhambat biaya—atau begitulah tebakannya.

"Auel Neider," sapa Gilbert dengan senyum lembut dan hangat yang membuat Auel ingin menonjoknya saat itu juga. "Akhirnya kita bisa ketemu, ya. Suatu kehormatan besar bertemu tokoh terkenal sepertimu."

"Oh, aku bisa merasakan rasa hormatmu."

Senyum Gilbert semakin lebar. "Dan aku juga bisa merasakan 'rasa hormatmu'." Gilbert menyatukan kedua tangannya di depan, terdengar sangat santai di antara pengawal-pengawal yang tersebar mengelilinginya. "Kudengar perjalanan ke sini tanpa halangan?" pancingnya.

Auel memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana, tidak terlihat terintimidasi sama sekali. "Karena kau juga tahu aku tidak mungkin menyerahkan diri begitu saja tanpa perlawan, kita sudahi saja basa-basinya."

Gilbert memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, isyarat kecil bahwa ia mendengarkan.

"Akan kubawa Meer Campbell padamu di atas piring perak, lengkap dengan pita dan lagu selamat ulang tahun, dengan satu syarat," ujar Auel datar, "tinggalkan Lacus dan jangan pernah terlibat lagi dengannya."

...

* * *

 _..._

 _Szkulya 23, December: 08.00_

"Sayang! Aku baru mendapat telepon dari wali Lacus Clyne!" Seorang wanita berambut biru panjang muncul tiba-tiba di belakang pria berbaju safari yang menutupi kulit cokelat terbakarnya. Pria itu sedang membaca e-mail di laptop-nya di meja makan. Sang wanita yang sudah memakai setelah semi-formal menyarangkan ciuman singkat di pipi suaminya, akhirnya berhasil menyita perhatian penuh sang kekasih. "Tebak apa yang dia katakan!"

Pria dengan rambut cokelat dan jambang yang cukup lebat di rahangnya memerhatikan sang istri lekat-lekat. "Kau kelihatan bahagia. Biar kutebak, dia mau menjadwal ulang pertemuan dengan kita?"

"Yap!" Wanita itu bertepuk tangan. "Yeeey! Kita akan punya anak, Andy!"

'Andy' kembali menyesap kopinya dengan santai. "Untuk sementara waktu."

Pipi sang wanita berambut biru menggembung dengan bibir mengerucut. "Jangan jadi perusak kebahagiaan orang, ah."

Andrew—begitulah nama yang tertera di alamat email—terkekeh dan mengecup dahi istrinya tanpa aba-aba. "Maaf, Sayang, tapi aku suka melihat wajahmu yang seperti itu," godanya sambil mencolek hidung lawan bicara. Andrew menyesap kopinya lagi dan mengembalikan perhatiannya pada surat-surat di e-mail yang mendadak muncul cukup banyak pagi ini.

Menyadari ada hal yang tidak biasa, sang istri kembali ke belakang suaminya dan ikut membaca e- _mail_ tersebut. "Info tentang LOGOS lagi? Seminggu terakhir ini sepertinya sering masuk ke e-mail-mu."

"Ya, dan bagian IT masih belum bisa melacak asal surat-surat ini." Andrew membuka _attachment_ lain dan membacanya.

"Tapi bukannya pencurian dan penggelapan bukan divisimu?"

"Eh … aku pernah menangani kasus LOGOS. Organisasi mereka memang _'katanya'_ bergerak di lingkup itu—pencurian dan penggelapan barang seni dan barang berharaga lain—tapi mereka juga terkenal tidak segan-segan membunuh orang yang macam-macam dengan mereka. Entah anggota mereka sendiri yang kinerjanya jelek, informan yang berisiko tinggi membocorkan tindakan mereka, klien yang berusaha menipu, semacam itu. _Katanya."_

"Kenapa kedengaran tidak yakin begitu?"

"Karena, meski sudah bertahun-tahun bersimpangan dengan kasus mereka, divisi _WCC[3]_ belum pernah dapat bukti kuat untuk menangkap mereka. Begitu juga divisiku— _VC[4]—_ terkadang mengurusi kasus 'yang diduga' korban mereka, tapi tetap tidak ada bukti kuat. Mereka licin seperti belut."

Istrinya mengangguk-angguk. "Lalu surat-surat ini bukti yang bisa membantu menangkap mereka?"

"Entahlah, beberapa, tapi masih harus diselidiki lagi. Yang tidak kumengerti, _kenapa aku?_ Seperti katamu, Aisha, ini bukan divisiku. Lebih-lebih, kalau dari lokasi markas mereka yang dicantumkan di sini—Junius Seven, Onogoro, Tasil, Paris—keempat-empatnya bukan wilayah yuridiksiku, jadi kenapa?"

"Hm-hm, sepertinya menarik untuk diselidiki." Aisha mengecup pipi kasar suaminya sekali lagi. "Selamat bersenang-senang."

Di dapur, saat Aisha sedang membuat teh sambil bersenandung, Andrew tiba-tiba menyeruak dengan gaduh dan menyambar telepon yang tergantung di dinding tidak jauh darinya. Aisha memundurkan badannya dan menjulurkan kepalanya untuk melihat ke arah laptop, penasaran dengan apa yang membuat suaminya tiba-tiba masuk ke mode investigator.

Matanya hijau gelapnya membulat begitu melihat foto laki-laki berambut merah yang menatapnya dari layar. Aisha mengenal mantan _trainee_ suaminya itu dengan baik sebelum pemuda itu dipindahtugaskan ke divisi berbeda di kantor cabang Junius Seven. "Andy, jangan-jangan …."

"Halo, Mwu, ini Andrew—ya, maaf—ada yang mau kutanyakan padamu. Sebelum kau pindah tugas ke Tasil, kau penanggung jawab Agen Martin DaCosta, kan?—iya, aku ingat divisimu WCC, karena itulah aku mau nanya, mungkin ini berhubungan—oke, pertama, sebelum Martin meninggal, kasus apa yang kau berikan padanya?"

* * *

TBC

* * *

 _ **Footnotes:**_

[1] Mr. Potato: Karakter di Toy Story. Lovely disclaimed by Disney!

[2] RJP: Resusitasi Jantung Paru. Mungkin sebagian besar _readers_ lebih familiar dengan istilah CPR ( _cardiopulmonary resuscitation_ ) _in english term_.

[3] WCC: White Collar Crime. Kejahatan yang berhubungan dengan penipuan dan biasanya tanpa kekerasan atau ancaman fisik. Yup, to be honest I was inspired by White Collar series by Jeff Easten for this part, specifically the Pink Panthers one. That's where LOGOS inspired from.

[4] VC: Violent Crime. Kejahatan yang biasanya berhubungan dengan pembunuhan atau kejahatan lain yang mengancam masyarakat, misalnya perampokan bank, penculikan, atau tawuran antar geng juga bisaa. or so what I read on www dot fbi dot gov. mwahahahha

* * *

 _GOMENASAI!_

 _Please, please forgive me for the_ _(super) late update. I've so many reasons why, not thirteen_ _(if you know what I mean)_ _, but some reasons which makes me really can't working on it or which I actually can working on it but being distracted with not-so-important things, like, captivated by novels or games?_ #ditendangToby

 _Again, I'm sorry._

 _And I'm sorry if somehow my writing makes you bored or feeling not right. I guess I have to working on it again because it's been awhile since the last time I wrote something. I'll do my best for the climax!_

 _Feel free to ask us something if there's some part that makes you confuse, or if you have any feedback to us, wether it is critic or advice._

 _Hope you guys enjoy this and have a fun day!_


	7. Opportunist

Gundam Seed/Destiny © Bandai, Sunrise—Matsuo Fukuda and team

Tidak ada keuntungan material yang didapat dari cerita ini

 **LITTLE WIND © 2017 Vereinigte Autoren**

* * *

JAUH di sebuah sudut taman di balik semak-semak buah framboze ada belukar lebat dimana bunga atau buah beri tidak mau tumbuh. Sebenarnya, itu adalah sebuah pagar tanaman yang menjadi batas antara area taman kompleks perumahan Diocvia dan tetangganya, yaitu kompleks Artemis, tapi rumor yang beredar di kalangan masyarakat setempat mengenai seorang remaja yang bunuh diri di sana membuat para pertugas kebersihan taman enggan memangkasnya hingga ia berubah menjadi semak yang kacau dan tak tertembus. Bagi semua orang kecuali Lacus, tempat itu adalah bagian mengerikan dari taman yang kelihatan berbahaya dan karenanya tidak mungkin didatangi oleh siapa pun. Apalagi kalau mereka sudah mendengar cerita mengenai apa yang terjadi di tempat itu. Lacus tidak tahu mengenai rumor itu, dan ia bukan anak kecil biasa. Ia anak perempuan enam tahun yang suka bermain petak umpet dan memang hebat dalam melakukannya.

Lacus menemukan lubang kecil di pagar itu saat ia bermaksud untuk bersembunyi di dekatnya. Ketika merangkak ke sana, ia memasuki sebuah rongga di antara semak-semak. Rongga itu seperti sebuah rumah mungil. Ia tahu tak seorang pun dapat menemukannya di tempat itu karena tak ada orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitarnya. Lagipula ia juga mengenakan mantel panjang berwarna hijau yang dilengkapi dengan tudung kepala untuk menutupi rambut pink-nya yang kontras dengan warna daun-daun sedangkan tasnya yang berwarna ungu ia duduki supaya tersembunyi.

Ketika memandangi ponsel kumbang di tangannya—memikirkan apa sebaiknya ia menelepon Paman Athrun yang nomornya tersimpan di balik tombol bergambar rumah, atau tidak—Lacus malah teringat pada percakapan terakhirnya dengan sang ibu di kereta menuju Kaguya.

"Kau tahu, Lacus? Segala sesuatu yang indah itu tidak untuk diberitahukan pada orang lain."

Mata biru-kelabu gadis kecil itu membulat takjub saat menatap ibunya, seolah wanita itu baru saja mengatakan hal paling bijaksana di dunia. "Wow," gumamnya, "berarti segala sesuatu yang indah itu harus dirahasiakan?"

Ibunya mengangguk. "Benar, dan apa kau tahu apakah sesuatu yang paling indah itu?"

Lacus mengerjap-ngerjap. Ia diam, mencoba memikirkan sesuatu namun gagal. Setahunya segala sesuatu yang ada di dunia itu indah, jadi ia tidak tahu mana yang paling indah. Karena itulah ia menatap ibunya dan menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu."

Sang ibu tersenyum lembut pada putrinya. Lalu, sambil membelai rambut putri semata wayangnya, ia berkata, "Keluarga, Gadis Manis. Kau, aku, dan Ayah. Itulah sesuatu yang paling indah."

Sekali lagi Lacus terkesima. "Ooh..." katanya, "kalau begitu aku tidak boleh menceritakan keluarga kita pada siapa pun?"

Ibunya kembali mengangguk. "Benar, Sayang. Kau tidak boleh bercerita pada siapa pun tentang ayahmu atau aku. Apalagi pada orang asing."

Lacus mengangguk-angguk, kemudian sembari menempelkan telunjuknya ke bibir, ia berkata dengan mantap. "Aku berjanji, Ibu. Aku tidak akan menceritakan apapun tentang keluarga kita pada orang asing."

 _Kalau orang asing itu bertanya terus-menerus, bagaimana?_

Itu dia.

Lacus akan mengatakan pada Paman Athrun kalau itu alasannya.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **Opportunist**

* * *

Menyusul serangan di apartemennya, Athrun dihadapkan pada tiga masalah: orangtua Kira, keamanan Lacus dan dirinya, serta jadwal kepulangannya ke PLANTs yang tinggal dua bulan lagi.

Cagalli mengusulkan agar ia saja yang menangani urusan menjawab pertanyaan orangtua Kira mengenai apa yang terjadi pada anak itu sementara Athrun dan Lacus diantar pulang oleh Kisaka. Alasannya masuk akal dan jelas-jelas tidak bisa dibantah, yaitu kalau orangtua Kira sampai tahu alasan anak mereka terluka berkaitan dengan Lacus dan melihatnya di sana, mereka akan mengatakan apa saja yang bisa mereka pikirkan untuk menyakiti gadis cilik itu.

Ketika bertemu di sekolah keesokan harinya, Cagalli menolak membicarakan apa yang terjadi dan Athrun tidak berniat memaksanya. Hanya saja, apapun yang terjadi pada malam itu dan keengganan Cagalli membicarakannya berdampak buruk pada hubungan mereka.

Pada akhirnya, karena tidak bisa meminta saran pada siapa pun—termasuk Dearka dan Yzak di sekolah—Athrun mengandalkan pertemuan dengan pasangan itu di akhir pekan sebagai penentu. Andrew dan Aisha Waldfelt kelihatannya baik, dan ia semakin yakin ketika mengetahui Andrew bekerja di kepolisian. Lacus juga hadir di pertemuan itu dan kelihatannya Aisha berhasil memenangkan hatinya. Athrun mengganggap hal itu sebagai pertanda baik dan membiarkan Lacus tinggal bersama mereka sementara ia menata ulang kehidupannya.

Pertama, apartemen.

Sejak malam itu, Athrun selalu dihantui rasa waswas setiap berada di apartemennya. Ia tidak bisa merasa tenang sedikit pun, tidurnya juga tidak pernah nyenyak. Seperti seorang pria yang baru mempunyai bayi, Athrun terbangun setiap jam ketika tidur di malam hari dan tanpa berkonsultasi pada dokter atau psikiater pun, ia tahu hal itu akan berdampak buruk pada kondisi fisik dan mentalnya.

Setelah melalui beberapa pertimbangan—yang didasarkan pada pengumpulan fakta dan hal-hal semacam itu—Athrun memutuskan untuk pindah. Ia punya cukup uang di rekeningnya untuk itu, dan menurutnya keputusan itu yang terbaik. Meski hal itu mengarahkannya pada pencarian tak berujung di internet selama dua minggu lebih. Hasilnya cukup memuaskan. Apartemen barunya memiliki sistem keamanan yang lebih baik, punya _lift_ pribadi, dan namanya tidak disebut sebagai pemilik karena ia hanya menyewanya.

Kepindahan itu sebenarnya tidak dirahasiakan, tapi karena sedang tidak berbicara dengan Cagalli, Athrun pun lupa memberitahunya sampai gadis itu mendengarnya dari teman-teman mereka. Sialnya, hal itu memperparah kerenggangan hubungan di antara keduanya hingga sekarang bisa dikatakan ia dan Cagalli putus secara tidak resmi. Meski anehnya, walaupun tidak saling bicara, baik Athrun maupun Cagalli sama-sama tidak ada menyatakan bahwa hubungan mereka sudah berakhir secara terbuka.

Tanpa Cagalli, Lacus, Kira, atau masalah Auel dan Meer; Athrun kembali pada fase awal kedatangannya ke ORB dimana hanya dua hal yang membuatnya sibuk, yaitu sekolah dan tenggat waktu novelnya. Kesepian secara lambat namun pasti mulai membayangi waktu di luar dua kesibukan itu meski tidak sepenuhnya, karena setidaknya di sekolah ia masih berbicara dengan Yzak, Dearka, dan teman-temannya yang lain selain Cagalli.

Namun di minggu keenam, doa Athrun yang ingin supaya kesepiannya berakhir terjawab dalam bentuk sebuah panggilan telepon dari Lacus yang merengek minta dijemput.

"Aku tidak merengek," protes Lacus begitu mendengar tuduhannya. Kedua tangannya bersilangan di dada dan ia memalingkan wajahnya yang tampak cemberut di pantulan jendela kereta bawah tanah yang membawa mereka ke stasiun dekat apartemen baru Athrun. "Lagipula Paman Athrun kan sudah janji, katanya aku boleh menelepon kapan pun aku berubah pikiran."

Athrun baru akan menyahuti perkataan itu ketika Lacus menambahkan, "Ngomong-ngomong Paman, kenapa kita naik kereta? Bukannya kau punya mobil?"

"Lacus." Athrun memutar bola mata dan menghela napas keras, "Apa kau tidak bisa bertanya satu-satu?"

Lacus menoleh dengan kepala dimiringkan dan ekspresi yang berubah 180 derajat. Kalau tadi dia cemberut, sekarang tiba-tiba saja matanya menampakkan kesan bertanya-tanya. "Maksud Paman apa? Aku kan hanya bertanya soal kenapa kita naik kereta."

"Ah," gumamnya, "sudahlah." Athrun memijat kedua pelipisnya dengan satu tangan dan menghela napas panjang. Setelah dipikirkan kembali, ia menyadari kalau Lacus benar. Gadis cilik itu hanya bertanya tentang alasan mereka sekarang duduk di kereta dan bukan Lamborghini hitam miliknya. Sedangkan yang sebelumnya bukanlah pertanyaan, melainkan pernyataan.

"Kau benar."

Lacus mengerjap penasaran. "Mm-hm, jadi?"

Athrun menunduk di sisi Lacus sebelum membisiki telinga gadis cilik yang rambut pink-nya disembunyikan di balik tudung mantelnya itu. Belakangan ia merasa tindakan itu sebenarnya tidak perlu karena Lacus bisa mendengar suara bisikannya tanpa ia harus berbisik tepat di telinganya. "Kita naik kereta supaya orang-orang jahat kemarin tidak bisa menemukan kita."

"Ooh," Lacus mengangguk-angguk, lalu dia bertanya lagi, kali ini sambil berbisik juga, "lalu mobilmu?"

"Mobilku sudah dijual."

Kedua alis Lacus mengerut mendengar pernyataannya. "Kenapa?"

"Karena..." Athrun mencoba memikirkan bagaimana cara menjelaskan yang paling mudah dimengerti anak-anak, dan mengurungkannya nyaris segera. Kalau ada hal yang membuat tugasnya mengurus Lacus menjadi mudah itu adalah karena Lacus seringkali memahami maksud perkataan yang biasanya tidak dipahami oleh anak-anak seusianya. Seringkali, tidak selalu, dan layak untuk dicoba.

"Karena...?" Lacus menagih jawabannya.

Athrun menghela napas. "Karena mobil itu sudah dilihat oleh orang-orang jahat kemarin, Lacus. Menurut temanku sih begitu. Kalau orang-orang itu melihat mobil yang sama diparkir di apartemenku yang baru, itu sama saja dengan mengumumkan pada mereka dimana aku tinggal sekarang."

Lacus mengerjap beberapa kali saat mendengarkan alasan yang ia berikan, seolah berusaha mencernanya. Lalu, saat Athrun hendak mengoreksi karena berpikir mungkin penjelasan seperti itu memang terlalu sulit untuknya, Lacus berkata, "Oh." Seolah ia memahaminya.

"Jadi sekarang mereka tidak tahu kita pindah kemana?"

Nyatanya dia memang mengerti.

"Tidak, mereka tidak tahu." Kemudian ia teringat sesuatu, "Ngomong-ngomong, Lacus, apa kau punya paspor?"

Lacus meletakkan telunjuknya di dagu dan berpikir sebentar. Sejenak kemudian ia menjawab, "Tidak punya... sepertinya."

"Sepertiny... tunggu. Memangnya kau tahu paspor itu apa?" Athrun bertanya dengan curiga.

Lacus mengangguk. "Tahu. Buku yang isinya nilai-nilai itu kan? Kira pernah memperlihatkannya padaku. Aku kan belum sekolah, Paman, bagaimana aku bisa memilikinya?"

Athrun tiba-tiba merasa pening. Di satu sisi, Lacus bisa begitu dewasa, begitu cepat mengerti suatu masalah yang berada di luar batas pemahaman anak kecil pada umumnya. Namun di sisi lain... begitulah. Hal-hal seperti ini yang terkadang membuat Athrun tidak mengerti bagaimana cara Meer dan Auel mendidik putri kecil mereka. _Tidak_. Bagaimana cara Meer _mendidik_ anak perempuan mendiang istri suaminya mungkin adalah pertanyaan yang lebih tepat.

"Bukan, Lacus. Paspor itu dokumen yang memperbolehkan kita bepergian ke luar negeri." Athrun menerangkan dengan keterangan paling mudah yang bisa dipikirkannya mengenai apa itu paspor. Dalam hati ia berharap gadis cilik itu memahami maksud perkataannya agar mereka bisa melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Oh," Lacus melepaskan ransel di punggungnya dan membawa benda itu ke pangkuannya. "Seperti apa bentuknya?" tanya gadis cilik itu sambil membuka ranselnya dan memasukkan tangan ke dalamnya.

Athrun menghentikan gerakan tangan Lacus tepat sebelum ia mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya. "Jangan di sini," ia memberi perintah dengan suara sepelan bisikan.

Lacus menatapnya tanpa berkedip, dan mengangguk. "Oke."

Setelah Athrun menarik tangannya, Lacus segera menutup ransel itu dan memakainya kembali. Kemudian dia bertanya, "Apa pemberhentian kita masih jauh?"

Athrun mendongak dan melihat ke arah papan di atas pintu gerbong. "Tidak," katanya. "Kita turun di sini."

Lacus memutar badannya dan ikut melihat ke arah yang dilihat Athrun. Kedua alisnya membentuk kedutan heran saat ia kembali menoleh pada pamannya. "Kaguya?"

"Ya. Tapi bukan apartemen yang kemarin."

Saat itulah suara pengumuman bahwa mereka telah tiba di stasiun terdengar dan menghentikan percakapan antara keduanya. Athrun bangkit lebih dulu dan mengulurkan tangan pada Lacus yang baru melompat turun dari kursi. "Ayo, supaya kau tidak hilang."

Menurutnya ucapannya itu biasa saja, tapi sepertinya Lacus tidak sepakat. Gadis cilik itu tersenyum lebar pada uluran tangan dan ucapannya, dan ia mengangguk dengan semangat. " _Un_!"

Mereka menyusuri stasiun sampai pangkalan taksi dan memesan satu. Setelah menaruh barang-barang di bagasi, keduanya masuk. Athrun memberikan alamat barunya pada pengemudi taksi dan perjalanan pun dimulai.

Dua puluh menit kemudian mereka tiba di apartemen baru Athrun yang lingkungannya lebih mirip sebuah kompleks perumahan daripada tempat tinggal seorang murid SMA, dengan taman untuk bermain, _jogging_ , atau mengadakan acara seperti _hanami_ atau sejenisnya, dan berbagai hal lain yang tidak ada di sekitar apartemen lamanya.

Lacus sempat berdiri mematung waktu pertama turun dari taksi. Ia tidak menyalahkan gadis cilik itu, bahkan memilih untuk membiarkannya. Setelah mengambil barang-barang mereka dan membayar taksi, barulah ia menepuk bahu Lacus dan berkata, "Ayo kita ke dalam."

Gadis cilik itu menolehkan kepala. Matanya berbinar-binar, pipinya bersemu, dan bibirnya dipenuhi senyuman riang saat ia menjawab, "Oke."

...

* * *

...

Kalau ada kata yang lebih kuat dari ' _mengagumkan_ ' Lacus akan menggunakannya untuk mendeskripsikan kesan pertamanya terhadap apartemen baru Paman Athrun.

Di luar tadi, ia melihat taman besar yang ditata rapi seperti yang ada di lukisan-lukisan pemandangan. Cantik sekali. Pohon-pohon berjajar membentuk hutan heterogen dalam skala yang lebih kecil namun sama indahnya. Sungai mengalir di bawah taman itu, airnya jernih dan di beberapa tempat ada jembatannya. Ia bisa melihat binatang-binatang peliharaan seperti kelinci, kucing, dan anjing berjalan-jalan dengan pemiliknya di salah satu bagian taman. Lalu ada juga taman bunga yang baru terlihat saat mereka sudah dekat dengan lobi apartemen.

Memasuki bagian dalam, apartemen itu tampak seperti gedung perkantoran yang sering ia lihat di televisi dan sebenarnya tidak terlalu berbeda dengan gedung yang kemarin. Hanya saja, saat masuk ke _lift_ yang pintunya dijaga oleh petugas keamanan dan harus menggesekkan kartu khusus untuk pergi ke lantai tujuannya, gedung itu mulai terlihat berbeda.

Unit mereka yang sekarang ada di lantai sepuluh. Begitu masuk, Lacus tidak lagi merasa seperti di apartemen karena interior tempat ini mirip sekali dengan sebuah rumah dua lantai dan kelihatan sangat nyaman.

Lacus membuka tudung mantelnya dan mengendarkan mata ke sekeliling. Kalau tempat barunya seperti ini, ia sungguh menyesal tidak minta dijemput lebih awal kemarin.

Suara Paman Athrun membuyarkan lamunannya. "Lacus," panggilnya.

Begitu menoleh, Lacus melihat Paman Athrun berdiri di tangga. "Kamarmu di atas," sang paman melanjutkan. Ia pun menyeret kopornya ke dekat pamannya dan pria itu membawakan kopornya sampai ke lantai dua.

Sesampainya di sana, tepat di samping tangga ada sebuah pintu bergambar bunga besar dan di balik pintu itu, tampaklah sebuah ruangan berukuran sedang yang dipenuhi perabot khas anak-anak perempuan. "Bagaimana, kau suka?"

Bahkan setelah ia berusaha keras menahan diri, Lacus masih merasa suaranya terdengar kelewat antusias. Nuansa ungu dan putih yang mewarnai hampir seisi kamar itu benar-benar indah. Tata letak perabotnya juga bagus. "Suka sekali. Terima kasih, Paman."

Paman Athrun tersenyum mendengar komentarnya. "Sama-sama, aku senang kau menyukainya. Nah, sekarang masuk dan istirahatlah. Kita bicara lagi nanti."

Pernyataan itu mengingatkan Lacus pada pembicaraan mereka di kereta. "Apa ini tentang paspor?"

"Ya," kata Paman Athrun. "Tapi kurasa sebaiknya kau beristirahat dulu."

Lacus melepas ranselnya dan membukanya. Pada saat itu tiba-tiba ia memikirkan sesuatu. "Paspor itu... untuk pergi ke luar negeri, kan? Apa kita akan pergi ke suatu tempat?"

"Kau tidak akan beristirahat sampai aku menjawab pertanyaanmu, hm?"

Lacus menggeleng.

Paman Athrun menghela napas panjang. "Baiklah," katanya. "Kita bicarakan ini di ruang tengah saja."

Lacus menutup ranselnya kembali lalu berjalan ke birai pintu tempat Paman Athrun berdiri, dan ia sudah di luar ketika pamannya berkata, "Asal kau berjanji akan pergi tidur setelahnya."

Lacus mengangkat kedua ibu jarinya sebagai jawaban.

Paman Athrun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sambil berdecak yang membuat Lacus grogi. Untuk mengatasinya, ia tersenyum lebar. Usahanya berhasil. Paman Athrun menghela napas, mendorong kopor Lacus ke dalam kamar, dan menutup pintunya sebelum turun kembali. Lacus mengikutinya nyaris seketika.

Ruang tengah apartemen agak mirip dengan yang kemarin, tetapi barang-barang di sini lebih sedikit, sedangkan apartemennya lebih besar sehingga sisa ruangnya menjadi lebih luas. Paman Athrun mengisyaratkan padanya untuk duduk di sofa sementara ia pergi ke dapur. Lacus melongok ke arah pamannya sembari menunggu, namun tak bisa melihat apa pun karena terhalang oleh pintu kulkas yang tinggi dan besar. Satu-satunya yang dapat ia ketahui pada saat itu hanyalah bahwa pamannya mengambil sesuatu di dalamnya. Sesuatu yang dari suaranya terdengar seperti dibungkus dengan kotak dari kertas, dan botol kaca.

Ketika Paman Athrun menutup pintu kulkas dan kembali ke ruang tengah, dia membawa satu nampan berisi satu kotak besar kue dan seteko jus. Ia menuangkan jus, membuka kotak dan memotong kuenya, lalu memulai pembicaraan setelah meneguk jusnya.

"Nah, Lacus," katanya, "coba keluarkan isi tasmu."

Lacus saat itu sedang mencoba kuenya. Dari luar kue itu tampak seperti _fruit tart_ , tapi setelah memotong dan memakannya, ternyata itu _fruit cheesecake_. Ia menelan kuenya dan berkata, "Tentu."

Tasnya diletakkan di samping sewaktu menunggu tadi. Lacus membukanya dan menggelar isinya di bagian kosong dari permukaan meja kopi. Ia sedang memisah-misahkan barang-barangnya supaya bisa dilihat Paman Athrun ketika pamannya itu menunjuk pada satu bagian dan berkata, "Itu dia."

"Yang ini?" Lacus mengangkat satu buku kecil dan menunjukkannya.

Paman Athrun mengangguk. "Ya, bawa sini."

Tanpa bertanya, Lacus menyerahkan buku kecil itu pada pamannya. Benak mudanya bertanya-tanya bagaimana benda sekecil itu bisa membuat seseorang bisa pergi ke luar negeri atau apakah semua orang harus memilikinya baru bisa pergi. Setelah buku itu sampai ke tangan Paman Athrun, ia baru menyuarakan salah satu dari pertanyaannya. "Apa semua orang memerlukan paspor untuk pergi ke luar negeri?"

"Ya," Paman Athrun menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari paspor miliknya. "Ngomong-ngomong," ia bertanya. "Lacus Clyne?"

Sambil mengulum potongan kecil _cheesecake_ -nya, Lacus menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan sebuah pernyataan. "Mm. Itu kan nama lahirku."

"Oh."

Lacus mengamati pamannya dan menyadari suatu keanehan. Dahi pamannya mengernyit saat mendengar jawabannya dan itu bukan sesuatu yang wajar. Seingatnya Paman Athrun hanya melakukan itu kalau ada yang membuatnya bingung. _Tapi apa?_ Lacus bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Ia tidak merasa telah mengatakan sesuatu yang membingungkan.

Nama lahirnya memang Lacus Clyne. Ibu yang memberitahunya saat mendaftarkan Lacus di _day care_ -nya yang dulu. Kata Ibu nama itulah yang ditulis di akta kelahirannya. Ibu juga menunjukkan aktanya supaya lebih meyakinkan.

 _Jadi... kenapa Paman Athrun bingung mendengarnya?_

Seperti Lacus, Paman Athrun juga diam selama beberapa menit yang panjang itu. Setelahnya sang paman tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi, dia malah bangkit dan berjalan menuju satu ruangan yang sejajar dengan pintu masuk. Lacus tidak menyadari adanya pintu itu sampai pamannya masuk, dan berpikir untuk menanyakannya begitu pamannya keluar.

Paman Athrun keluar tidak lama kemudian sambil membawa laptop yang kalau di apartemen yang kemarin selalu ada di ruang tengah. Ia membawanya ke meja kopi, memakan kue, menyeruput jus, dan membukanya.

Saat itulah Lacus memutuskan untuk bertanya. "Paman, apa kita tidur di kamar yang berbeda mulai sekarang?"

Paman Athrun menoleh dari laptopnya dan berkata, "Apa?" sambil melihat ke arah pintu tadi. "Oh, ya. Apartemen ini punya dua kamar dan satu ruang kerja. Aku memfungsikan semuanya. Kau tidur di kamar atas dan aku di kamar utama." Sambil berkata demikian ia menunjuk pintu lain yang letaknya sejajar dengan tangga menuju kamar Lacus. Melihat hal ini, Lacus menyadari kalau pintu yang tadi dimasuki Paman Athrun adalah ruang kerja.

Seolah membaca pikirannya, Paman Athrun melanjutkan. "Tapi kalau kau takut, kau bisa tidur di kamarku. Kasurnya sama besar dengan yang kemarin."

Tawaran itu terdengar menyenangkan, tapi Lacus tahu diri. Ia akan membuat Paman Athrun kecewa kalau memilih tidur bersamanya walau sudah punya kamar sendiri. Terlebih karena kamar itu sepertinya didekorasi oleh pamannya. "Aku akan tidur di kamarku sendiri," katanya mengumumkan.

"Terserah kau saja," Paman Athrun menyahut. Lalu sebelum Lacus sempat merespon dalam bentuk apapun, ia menambahkan, "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana menurutmu kalau kita pergi ke PLANTs?"

"PLANTs?" ulang Lacus dengan nada bertanya.

"Ya. Liburan ini aku berniat pergi ke sana, dan kau..." Ada jeda selama lima detik yang membuat Lacus penasaran, tapi Paman Athrun mendahuluinya. "Apa kau mau ikut?"

Lacus belum pernah pergi ke luar negeri mana pun seumur hidup, karena itu ia tidak tahu apa itu paspor, dan tidak tahu apa itu PLANTs. Tapi kesimpulan yang bisa diambil dari: PLANTs, paspor, dan luar negeri, hanyalah bahwa PLANTs itu di luar negeri dan Paman Athrun baru saja mengajaknya ke sana.

Tentu saja ia mau. "Ya."

* * *

 _Kau akan menjadi alasan yang sempurna untuk tidak bermalam di rumah dan bertemu dengan Ayah._

Itulah penggalan kata yang disembunyikan Athrun dari Lacus sewaktu ia mengajaknya pergi ke PLANTs Sabtu kemarin. Tetapi tentu saja perjalanan itu akan dimulai setelah sekolahnya berakhir.

Adanya masalah yang berkaitan dengan Meer, Auel, dan Cagalli membuat Athrun mempertimbangkan untuk kembali ke PLANTs selama liburan. Ia butuh waktu untuk menjauh dari segala urusan yang berkaitan dengan... Lacus, sebenarnya. Meski ironisnya sampai sebelum gadis cilik itu menelepon minta dijemput, ia sudah kehabisan ide untuk menghindar dari tinggal serumah dengan ayahnya di PLANTs nanti.

Mengenai ide ini, Athrun bukannya tidak ingat pada ucapan sepupunya itu dalam suratnya, yaitu: ... _j_ _auh dari pengawasan Paman Pat dan Bibi Len._ Hanya saja ia tidak mau peduli. Meer boleh saja seenaknya menitipkan Lacus padanya, seenaknya saja pergi, dan seenaknya saja terlibat masalah. Tapi itu tidak berarti seorang Athrun Zala harus terus menjadi si pemikir. Sesekali ia juga bisa seenaknya... kan?

Apalagi dengan adanya ketegangan dalam hubungan antara Cagalli dan dirinya. Itu akan menjadi batasan terakhir. Meer boleh menyalahkan gadis itu atas keputusan ini, karena andai hubungannya dengan Cagalli baik-baik saja, ia akan dengan senang hati tinggal di ORB selama liburan sekolah.

Pokoknya, permintaan Lacus untuk dijemput, keberadaan gadis cilik itu, dan segala yang terjadi, serta pembicaraan mereka malam itu hanya mengukuhkan tekadnya untuk pulang ke PLANTs.

Tetapi pagi ini, di sekolah, Athrun yang sedang duduk di kelas _homeroom_ sambil mengecek persiapan liburannya tiba-tiba didatangi oleh seseorang yang langsung berdiri dan menempatkan kedua tangannya di mejanya. Ia mendongak, dan terkejut ketika mata zamrudnya bertemu dengan mata _amber_ Cagalli.

Hening.

Lalu Cagalli memecahkannya. "Kita harus bicara."

 _Kita sudah tidak saling bicara selama hampir dua bulan dan kau malah mengatakan... ini?_ Athrun memprotes dalam benaknya, tapi alih-alih ia malah mengatakan, "Baiklah, dimana?"

Sayangnya pada saat itu pandangan mata Cagalli malah jatuh pada catatan yang sedang ditelaahnya, dan dia segera bertanya. "Apa kau berencana pergi ke suatu tempat?"

"Hei," kata Athrun, "satu, aku bertanya duluan dan dua, Ya. Aku berencana pergi ke PLANTs selama liburan."

Sewaktu mengatakan serangkai kalimat itu, Athrun memang memaksudkan suaranya agar terdengar sinis, tapi rupanya ia terlalu sinis sampai Cagalli menampakkan ekspresi seperti sedang orang yang sedang disudutkan.

"Maaf, mungkin kita sebaiknya bicara lain waktu." Ia menambahkan dengan nada yang lebih lunak.

Cagalli tidak langsung menjawabnya. Ia melihat gadis itu menarik napas dalam-dalam baru kemudian berkata, "Tidak... kita harus bicara sekarang. Apalagi kalau kau berencana menghabiskan liburanmu di... _ehem_ , tempat yang jauh."

Athrun menyipitkan mata dan menaikkan sebelah alis. Ada yang aneh dari ucapan Cagalli, tapi berapa kali pun ia mencoba menebak, ia tidak bisa. Tampaknya mereka memang harus berbicara. "Ya sudah, kantin?"

Cagalli mengangguk. "Kurasa lebih enak kalau di tempat biasa."

Tempat biasa mereka berbicara... atap sekolah. Cagalli sering ke sana setiap kali ingin membolos pelajaran. Begitu mereka resmi berpacaran tahun lalu, Cagalli mengajaknya ke tempat itu dan serta-merta menjadikannya sebagai 'tempat kita'. Mengingat hubungan mereka yang di ujung tanduk, rasanya sulit dipercaya Cagalli malah mengajaknya ke sana alih-alih tempat yang lebih umum seperti kantin.

Cuma, mau dipertanyakan seperti apa pun hasilnya sama saja sehingga Athrun memutuskan untuk mengalah dan mengikuti Cagalli saja. Lagipula ia sama sekali tidak dirugikan dengan keputusan ini.

Angin yang berembus kencang dan terasa dingin dari celah pintu yang dibuka oleh Cagalli begitu mereka tiba mengingatkan Athrun bahwa hari masih pagi. Musim hujan sudah berakhir cukup lama namun di ORB paginya selalu dingin tanpa peduli pada pergantian musim. Itu salah satu alasan yang paling mempengaruhi keputusan Athrun dalam memilih tempat tujuan begitu ia meninggalkan PLANTs dulu. Iklim tropis, matahari, dan pagi yang selalu dingin bahkan di hari terpanas di musim kemarau.

"Kurasa aku berhutang penjelasan padamu." Cagalli memulai dan seperti sebelumnya, memecahkan keheningan. Meski kali ini disertai dengan buyarnya renungan Athrun.

Mata zamrud pemuda itu terpejam mendengar ucapan Cagalli. Dalam hati ia membenarkannya, dengan kesungguhan. Cagalli memang perlu menjelaskan keengganannya membicarakan masalah Kira dan apa yang terjadi setelah Athrun membawa Lacus pulang dari rumah sakit malam itu, yang menjadi awal dari keretakan hubungan mereka sampai hari ini.

"Aku mendengarkan."

Sang Putri ORB menghela napas. "Orangtua Kira marah besar ketika mereka datang malam itu. Aku sampai menelepon Ayah sebelumnya, untuk berjaga-jaga. Ayah membantuku menjelaskan pada mereka, meski mereka tetap saja melarang aku mengajak Kira pergi, kemana pun dan kapan pun. Aku menurut, dan pulang bersama Ayah. Kudengar Kira siuman beberapa jam kemudian, itu yang terakhir.

"Jujur saja, aku tidak menyalahkanmu atas apa yang terjadi malam itu. Lagipula kita sudah membicarakannya. Tapi setelah bertemu dengan Paman Haruma dan Bibi Caridad, aku benar-benar merasa kesal karena... entahlah. Aku tidak tahu. Yang jelas menurutku—waktu itu—kita hanya akan bertengkar jika aku membicarakannya denganmu. Tapi sepertinya yang kulakukan hanya membodohi diri sendiri karena... lihat saja sekarang. Gara-gara keputusanku itu, kita malah tidak saling bicara sebulan lebih dan... dan..."

Athrun tidak mengatakan apa pun untuk membalas ucapan Cagalli. Terlebih setelah melihat genangan di matanya serta mendengar getaran dalam suaranya. Yang dilakukannya adalah menarik Cagalli dalam satu dekapan sempurna dan menggeratkannya. Tangis gadis itu merembes ke bahunya dan ia membiarkannya.

Suara lirih Cagalli terdengar, "Maafkan aku... Athrun."

Sebelah tangannya bergerak naik dan mengusap rambut pirang gadis itu. "Ssshh... hentikan. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf untuk bersikap manusiawi."

"Tapi... aku sudah..."

"Aku mengerti. Dan karena kau sudah tahu kesalahanmu, tolong jangan diulangi lagi." Ujarnya memotong. Kalau dibiarkan, Cagalli pasti akan terus menyalahkan diri. Ia tahu itu, karena kecenderungan menyalahkan diri sendiri adalah sifat yang sama-sama mengakar dalam dirinya dan Cagalli.

Cagalli mengangguk. Airmata masih mengalir dari kedua matanya dan ia masih terisak, tapi setidaknya bahunya sudah berhenti bergetar. Athrun merasa lega. Salah satunya karena Cagalli sudah kembali, dan yang lainnya karena gadis itu tidak terdengar ingin mencegah kepergiannya.

Ketika Cagalli sudah berhenti menangis dan mereka sudah kembali duduk bersebelahan. Jemari mereka terkait satu sama lain sementara mata mereka sama-sama terarah ke atas. Menatap langit biru ORB sambil menikmati embusan udara pagi memang menyenangkan dan menenangkan. Tidak ada sepatah kata pun dari keduanya selama beberapa menit yang terasa amat singkat.

"Jadi, PLANTs, huh?" Cagalli kembali membuka percakapan.

"Hm," gumam Athrun. "Dan aku akan membawa Lacus."

...

* * *

...

Lacus nyaris tidak bisa berkedip sejak mereka tiba di pelataran Bandara Internasional Aprilius, PLANTs. Kedua mata biru-kelabunya menatap pemandangan kota terfuturistik di dunia itu dengan kacamata kekaguman super besar, dan ia tidak berhenti bahkan setelah mereka duduk di taksi yang bergerak menuju rumah keluarga Zala.

Tidak seperti ORB, hampir semua hal di PLANTs dijalankan oleh mesin.

"Paman, itu apa?" Lacus mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan bertanya sambil menunjuk ke bangunan tinggi besar serupa menara putih di tengah-tengah kota dan tampak menjulang, bahkan di antara gedung-gedung pencakar langit PLANTs.

Athrun menoleh—karena ia duduk di samping Lacus di dalam taksi tanpa supir yang dijalankan secara otomatis menggunakan sistem GPS yang dikendalikan dari pusat—sebelum mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah yang ditunjuk Lacus dengan jarinya. Ia tertawa kecil sebelum menjawabnya. "Itu gedung pemerintahan Dewan."

"Oh," gumam Lacus, suaranya terdengar begitu riang. "Apa kita bisa mengunjunginya?"

Athrun tertawa, lagi. "Sayangnya, tidak. Soalnya yang bisa masuk ke sana hanya para Dewan saja. Tapi kalau kau mau, kita bisa melihatnya dari dekat."

"Sungguh?" keriangan dalam suara gadis cilik itu sama sekali tidak berkurang ketika pertanyaan itu meluncur dari bibir mungilnya. Ketika Paman Athrun menjawabnya dengan anggukan, ia tersenyum. "Tentu saja!"

Kemudian ia menambahkan. "Tapi sebelum itu kita harus mengunjungi rumah ayahku dan beristirahat di rumah ibuku."

Lacus menjawabnya dengan cepat. "Oke." Meski tak lama ia mengernyit dan bertanya, "Kenapa ayah dan ibumu tidak tinggal bersama?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Athrun tersenyum. "Tidak. Mereka sebenarnya tinggal bersama, terutama di hari-hari libur seperti ini. Tapi karena ibuku bekerja di luar kota, Ayah membelikan satu rumah untuknya supaya dia tidak perlu bolak-balik sepanjang minggu."

"Hmm..." Lacus mencoba memproses keterangan itu di benaknya. Penjelasan yang diberikan pamannya memang selalu mudah dimengerti, tapi sebenarnya masih ada hal yang membuatnya penasaran. Hanya saja nada yang digunakan Paman Athrun ketika mengakhiri penjelasan itu membuat ia memilih menggurungkannya. Sebab nada itu dingin, sengit, dan tajam.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Paman. Kita akan jalan-jalan kemana saja selama liburan ini?"

"Kita akan pergi ke kebun tempat ibuku bekerja, mengunjungi peternakan di dekat sana, dan berjalan kemana saja yang kau suka." Paman Athrun menjawabnya dengan nada lembut yang dikenalnya. Lacus tersenyum. Saat itu Lacus belum mengerti kalau mengatakan hal seperti itu setelah mendengar respon seperti itu dinamakan dengan mengalihkan pembicaraan karena simpati. Namun yang pasti ia merasa bangga karena berhasil membuat Paman Athrun terdengar ramah kembali.

Mereka tiba di rumah keluarga Zala pukul empat sore, sesuai rencana. Athrun turun dari mobil, menggandeng tangan Lacus, mengambil barang-barang di bagasi, dan berjalan ke depan rumah. Ia menekan tombol di interkom dan menyebutkan namanya.

Dari celah di pintu masuk yang terbuka tak lama kemudian, Lenore Zala keluar dan menyambut anak laki-lakinya dengan riang. Namun sewaktu di membuka pagar dan melihat Lacus di samping Athrun, keriangan di wajahnya berganti dengan ekspresi bertanya-tanya.

"Athrun, siapa ini?" tanya Lenore.

Athrun ikut melirik pada Lacus, dan menjawab untuk gadis cilik itu sebelum dia memperkenalkan diri dan membuat ibunya terkena serangan jantung. "Ibu, kenalkan. Ini Lacus Blomqvist, sepupu jauhnya Cagalli. Aku menawarkan diri untuk menjaganya selama liburan karena orangtuanya sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnis dan Cagalli sudah terlanjur mengikuti pendakian gunung Everest."

Pernyataan itu membuat Lacus menoleh dengan wajah bertanya-tanya menggantikan ibunya. Di samping itu—sesuai dugaan—ibunya menatap Lacus dengan mata berbinar bahagia. Athrun tentu saja mengetahui alasannya.

Pada saat ia dilahirkan bertahun-tahun yang lalu, ibunya mengalami komplikasi yang mengakibatkan dirinya tidak bisa mengandung lagi. _Well_ , ibunya memang bersyukur karena hal itu terjadi setelah ia melahirkan anak pertamanya, tapi bukan berarti ia sama sekali tidak kecewa. Soalnya komplikasi itu membuatnya kehilangan mimpinya yang ingin memiliki dua anak; seorang laki-laki, dan seorang perempuan.

Athrun mengetahui perihal ini dari ibunya sendiri ketika mereka masih tinggal di Junius, dan tentu saja, itu merupakan salah satu dari beberapa hal yang mendasari keputusannya membawa Lacus bersamanya ke PLANTs.

"Aku pulang, Ibu."

Ibunya tersenyum. "Selamat datang kembali, Sayang."

...

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _I'm very very very sorry about the very late update, Minna-san. And I think I owe my partner there a earthly more of an apology._

 _As it happened, the past month have been very crowded and hectic. I haven't had much time to write, let alone touching network._

 _But, nevertheless, I manage to get it passed, and somehow update._

 _So, thank you for all of your support and everything. I hope it's worth the wait._

 _It's up to you now, for the next part it is, partner._

 _See you guys around~_


	8. Answer

Gundam Seed/Destiny © Bandai, Sunrise—Matsuo Fukuda and team

Tidak ada keuntungan material yang didapat dari cerita ini

 **LITTLE WIND © 2017 Vereinigte Autoren**

* * *

 **Satu bulan sebelumnya.**

"Kau yakin tidak mau tinggal di sini selamanya?"

"'Selamanya?' Hmmm kurasa bergentayangan di sini tidak terdengar terlalu menggoda."

"Hee, padahal romantis, kan? Kita bisa selamanya bersama di rumah sederhana penuh kenangan kita berdua bahkan setelah ajal menjemput."

"Kurasa aku lebih memilih surga, Mwu."

"Heee."

Murrue Ramius mengedipkan satu matanya sembari menyodorkan secangkir kopi yang masih beruap ke hadapan suaminya. Mwu menerimanya dan langsung meletakkannya di atas meja. Tangannya lebih memilih menggenggam tangan istrinya dengan lembut. Ekspresinya mewakili rasa beratnya untuk melepas wanita cantik di depannya lagi setelah akhir pekan yang indah.

Suara bel menyela momen keduanya. Mwu mengerang. "Biar aku yang jawab." Murrue mengacak-acak rambut suaminya penuh kasih sambil tertawa kecil. "Selesaikan sarapanmu. Kau masih harus mengantarku ke stasiun."

"Siap, Bu!"

Murrue melirik singkat jam dinding di dekat dapur dan sibuk menduga-duga siapa yang datang sepagi ini. Wanita berambut cokelat itu menghela napas mengingat Mwu dan bertumpuk-tumpuk pekerjaannya yang menolak untuk dirapikan. Mungkinkah pekerjaannya selalu datang sepagi ini?

Murrue melihat ke layar _intercom_ dan menemukan seorang gadis berambut pirang pendek berdiri di depan pintu. Gadis itu memanggul tas ransel kecil dengan kamera tergantung di leher. Wartawankah? Atau mahasiswa? Murrue bahkan belum sempat membuka mulut ketika suara riang gadis itu mendahuluinya. " _Neo_!" panggilnya setengah bernyanyi.

Kedua alis Murrue terangkat. "'Neo'?"

"Ah! Stellar!" Suara kursi yang berderak terdengar. Mwu tiba di belakangnya tidak lama kemudian. Dengan cengiran khasnya, pria berambut keemasan menjelaskan, "Itu nama panggilan setelah kasus lama beberapa waktu lalu. Akan kuceritakan lengkapnya kapan-kapan," jelasnya, menyadari tatapan bertanya-tanya yang dileparkan oleh Murrue.

Begitu membuka pintu, Mwu La Flaga langsung menerima pelukan penuh semangat dari sang pendatang. Salam balik yang dikeluarkan Mwu tak kalah heboh. Kedua sudut bibir Murrue terangkat, tahu benar popularitas suaminya di kalangan anak-anak. Ia menutup pintu selagi menunggu keduanya lebih tenang.

"Murrue, ini Stellar," ujar Mwu sambil melepaskan pelukannya, "dia jurnalis magang di bawah pengawasanku setengah tahun lalu."

"Sekarang _freelancer_!"

"Sungguh? Woah, hebat! Ah! Aku pernah baca tulisanmu tentang pemilu baru-baru ini. Kau makin jago, eh?" ujarnya sambil mengacak-acak rambut Stellar.

"Sungguh? Terima kasih!"

Mwu kembali menoleh ke arah Murrue yang menunggu dengan sabar. "Dan ini Murrue, istriku."

Murrue melambai. Stellar segera membungkuk dalam-dalam. "Salam kenal!"

Ketiganya beranjak ke meja makan. Murrue secara otomatis menyiapkan teh karena menurut penilaian singkatnya, kopi tidak cocok untuk gadis kelewat energik yang ada di depannya.

* * *

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu kemari? Kau tidak sedang butuh 'orang dalam' untuk tulisan barumu, kan?" celetuk Mwu iseng.

Ekspresi Stellar tiba-tiba berubah. Gadis itu tidak langsung menjawab, menunggu lawan bicaranya menanggapinya dengan serius.

 _Oh, sial_ , batin Mwu. Sepertinya ia harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuk paginya yang damai. Mwu tidak lagi tersenyum. Ia memberikan perhatian penuh.

"Stellar memang butuh 'orang dalam', tapi bukan untuk tulisan Stellar." Mata magentanya menatap Mwu lekat-lekat. "Auel …."

Nama itu sempat membuat Mwu terkejut. Tidak banyak orang yang memiliki nama Auel, dan kalau Auel yang dimaksud ini sama dengan yang ada di pikirannya, Mwu yakin masalah apa pun yang akan dilontarkan ke wajahnya akan merepotkan. Masalah apa pun yang menyangkut orang yang memiliki popularitas selalu merepotkan.

Ia tetap mendengarkan.

Ekspresi Mwu terus berubah dari tidak percaya, skeptis, terkejut, dan fokus. Ia bisa mendengar napas tercekat Murrue yang entah kapan sudah ada di sampingnya. Tangannya meraih salah satu berkas dari Andrew yang sudah ia cetak dan bertumpuk di meja, mencocokkan apa yang ia dengar dengan apa yang ia lihat. Ia sadar kalau Murrue tidak ingin terlambat dalam pekerjaannya, ia harus pergi sendiri karena Mwu tidak mungkin mengantarnya kali ini. Murruw menjawab perhatiannya dengan menelepon pihak program studi untuk menjadwal ulang kuliahnya. Mwu membalas dengan kecupan di pipi sebelum kembali memusatkan perhatiannya.

Beberapa menit berlalu di antara mendengar dan mencocokkan data yang ada. Begitu selesai, Mwu mengusap wajahnya dengan satu tangan dan mengempaskan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi. "Jadi, apa rencana kalian?"

Stellar menarik napas dalam-dalam.

* * *

 **Chapter** **8**

 **Answer**

* * *

 **Sekarang.**

Meer menarik topi yang menutupi rambut hitam pendeknya lebih ke bawah. Ia tahu ia sudah gila ketika tangannya membuka pintu Lodonia Radio dan menghampiri meja informasi. Matanya melirik jam dinding; pukul sebelas malam. Tidak heran gadis energik di belakang meja sudah memakai jaket dan sibuk membereskan tasnya ketika Meer datang menyapa.

Meer menelan ludah. Otaknya memilah-milah salah satu dari sekian banyak alasan yang sudah ia rakit di kepala. Meski _email_ dari alamat tidak dikenal yang ia terima tadi pagi sudah menyediakan alasan untuknya datang, tetap saja ia masih tidak yakin.

 _Rekaman_ dubbing _untuk tugas akhir kampus?_ Yang benar saja. Kalau ia tidak menyadari gaya penulisan Auel di _email_ itu, mana mungkin ia akan datang.

Pertanyaan yang lebih penting: kenapa Auel tiba-tiba menghubunginya setelah menghilang selama dua bulan ini? Meer mencoba menghubunginya, sungguh, tapi tidak satu pun pesan singkat, telepon, atau _email_ yang ia kirimkan mendapat jawaban. Bahkan mereka berdua tidak pernah bertemu lagi sejak Meer menitipkan Lacus pada Athrun!

Dadanya sesak. Tentu saja Auel marah padanya. Ia telah mengubah hidupnya dan anak perempuan dari mendiang istrinya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat ke arah yang jauh berbahaya. Sungguh, ia sangat mengerti kalau Auel tidak ingin berhubungan lagi dengannya, karena itu sekarang ia benar-benar bingung.

 _Kenapa?_

Meer mengeratkan pegangannya pada tali tas. Perasaannya tidak enak sama sekali. Instingnya menyuruhnya untuk berbalik, _pulang sekarang juga!_ Di sisi lain, sesuatu dalam dirinya—entah apa—mengatakan kalau ia tidak datang, ia akan menyesal seumur hidupnya.

Meer sudah terlalu banyak memiliki penyesalan. Ia tidak memerlukan satu lagi. "Permi—"

"Ah! Temannya Auel, ya?" sahut gadis resepsionis dengan mata berbinar begitu melihat tamunya.

Meer terlonjak, tidak menyangka dengan sambutan yang ia dapat. "Iya. Eh … Auelnya di mana, ya?"

Gadis itu menunjuk ke arah tangga di mulut koridor. "Naik ke atas di ruang rekaman nomor tiga. Semua staf kami sudah pulang kecuali Sting yang akan mendampingi soal teknis jadi kalian bisa pakai sebebasnya, tapi hati-hati pakai alat-alatnya, ya!"

"Eh … wah … terima kasih!" jawabnya ragu. _Siapa Sting?_

Gadis itu menepuk pundaknya. "Semangat tugas akhirnya!" serunya sembari melambai dalam langkahnya menuju pintu. "Selamat malam!" sahutnya, juga kepada satpam yang membukakan pintu yang membalas dengan anggukan.

Meer balas membalai dalam diam. Pandangannya beralih ke arah tangga. Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar suara obrolan dan beberapa perlengkapan yang sedang dipindahkan dan entah apa di atas sana. Ia kembali melihat ke arah pintu yang tidak terkunci, jendela, dan ujung koridor di mana ia yakin juga memiliki pintu. Kehidupannya selama ini membuatnya terbiasa mencari pintu keluar— _jalan keluar—_ di mana pun ia berada.

Ia tidak bisa mundur lagi.

Jadi ia maju.

* * *

Begitu membuka pintu nomor tiga, ia tidak menyangka akan disapa dengan begitu hangat oleh semua yang ada di sana. Tiga orang lebih tepatnya: seorang wanita berambut cokelat sebahu, seorang pemuda berambut hijau jabrik, dan pemuda lainnya yang berambut biru tua dengan mata sipit.

Ia tidak mengenal satu orang pun.

"Ah! Elise! Kau terlambat sepuluh menit lho. Masa' dosen datang duluan daripada mahasiswa?" keluh wanita berambut cokelat. Meski begitu, dari senyum dan matanya yang hangat, Meer tahu wanita itu tidak tersinggung sama sekali. Selain itu kalau dilihat dari wajah dan pembawaan sang wanita, Meer—atau 'Elise'—bisa menebak kalau dosen yang dimaksud adalah wanita berambut cokelat itu sendiri. Siapa pun namanya.

"Maaf membuat Anda menunggu." Ia menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Tolong tutup pintunya, aku agak susah mendengar suaranya," sela pemuda berambut hijau tanpa menoleh, sibuk dengan _headphone_ dan ratusan tombol di depannya.

Meer cepat-cepat menurut, namun ia masih belum berani masuk lebih jauh.

Setumpuk kertas disodorkan di depan wajahnya. "Ini naskahmu. Auel baru selesai melakukan persiapan di dalam. Sebagai aktor undangan, dia terlalu perfeksionis, ya?" ujar pemuda bermata sipit sembari mengangguk ke arah ruangan di balik kaca transparan. "Oh, dan maaf kalau Sting kesannya ketus. Dia sebenarnya lebih ingin di ruang sebelah membantu tim _foley_ [1] karena menurutnya lebih seru. Aku yakin alasan sebenarnya karena menurutnya lebih lucu untuk ditonton."

Meer mengarahkan pandangannya ke ruangan yang ditunjuk. Napasnya tercekat. Pemuda berambut biru yang memenuhi pikirannya seharian ini berdiri di belakang mikrofon, mengenakan kemeja hitam yang tidak diselipkan dalam celana jins yang juga hitam dengan lengan yang digulung sampai siku. Pakaiannya membuat kulit putihnya yang sudah pucat terlihat semakin pucat. Auel masih belum melihatnya, sibuk membolak-balikkan naskah yang ada di tangan dengan wajah datar.

Jantung Meer berderu cepat. Rasa rindu yang sangat hebat dan asing tiba-tiba menyerang. Sayangnya, rasa takut ikut menerpa dari arah berlawanan.

Kakinya menolak untuk bergerak.

Seseorang mendorong punggungnya. Meer menoleh dan mendapati pemuda bermata sipit tadi tersenyum padanya. "Ayo, kita tidak punya banyak waktu."

Meer tidak menyangka jantungnya bisa bekerja lebih keras dibandingkan sebelumnya ketika ia berada di depan pintu yang memisahkan dirinya dan Auel. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, melangkah menujur mikrofon dan tempat duduk yang telah disediakan di hadapan Auel. Tangannya yang tidak bisa berhenti gemetar basah oleh keringat. Begitu Auel mengangkat kepala dan memakunya dengan mata biru langit miliknya, Meer hampir yakin seluruh sistem di tubuhnya berhenti bekerja.

Tidak satu pun kata keluar dari keduanya. Mereka hanya saling tatap, meski butuh usaha keras bagi Meer untuk mempertahankannya. Tiba-tiba rasa takutnya menang. Ia tidak bisa membaca ekspresi Auel. Apa Auel akan marah? Membentaknya? Menyumpahinya?

Ketika Auel membuka mulutnya, Meer meringis, mempersiapkan diri. "Kenapa cuma diam? Taruh barang-barangmu dan duduk. Kita akan mulai _reading_ [2]."

Meer mengerjap. Ia mengerjap sekali lagi. "A-Auel?" Meer menelan ludah. "Kau tidak … marah?"

Kedua sudut bibir Auel terangkat. Ia menggulung naskah di tangannya dan mengetuk kepala Meer. "Karena kau terlambat dan terlalu terpesona melihatku sampai tidak bisa bicara? Kau tidak perlu takut padaku, Elise."

 _Elise._ Benar. Semua ini hanya drama.

Meer mengubur sakit hatinya dalam-dalam. Ia mengeluarkan senyum manis sambil melepaskan jaket dan tasnya. "Kak Auel memang sebaik yang dikatakan orang-orang, ya."

"Tentu saja. Di dunia profesional kita tidak akan dapat pekerjaan bila tidak bersikap baik pada orang-orang," jawabnya ringan sambil duduk di kursi tinggi di belakangnya. "Kita akan mulai di halaman tiga puluh dua."

Sinis. Ini sisi Auel yang Meer kenal. "Langsung mulai? Hanya kita berdua?" Ia melihat ke sekeliling. Tak ada orang selain mereka berlima, sedangkan ketiganya terlihat tidak punya niat sama sekali untuk bergabung di ruangan kaca.

"Kami sudah _reading_ waktu kau sakit minggu lalu. Tinggal bagianmu." Auel mengeluarkan pensil dari saku di dada. "Kita akan langsung _edit_ dan setelahnya rekaman. Kuharap kau tidur cukup siang tadi karena malam ini sepertinya tidak ada waktu banyak untuk istirahat."

Kata terakhir Auel membuat Meer mengingat sesuatu yang menangkap perhatiannya begitu pertama melihat Auel: kemeja Auel yang Meer yakin akan terlihat lebih longgar bila lengan itu tidak digulung, kulit putihnya yang lebih pucat dari yang Meer ingat, dan kantung mata serta lingkar hitam yang bisa Meer lihat di balik _concealer_ tipis yang dipakai asal-asalan. Meer mengepalkan tangannya. Dadanya kembali terlipat-lipat. "Kak Auel tidak perlu memaksakan diri. Kita lakukan _reading_ saja lalu rekamannya kita jadwalkan ulang," ujar Meer tegas.

Mata Auel membulat, terkejut dengan nada Meer. Untuk sesaat, Meer bisa melihat senyum tulus yang akhirnya terlukis di bibir Auel. "Aku pasti istirahat kalau semua ini selesai, jangan khawatir," jawabnya pelan.

Mungkin Meer hanya terlalu peka, tapi ia yakin ada makna lain dari kalimat yang Auel katakan. "Maaf sudah merepotkanmu …," balasnya lirih.

Auel kembali memberinya tatapan intens seperti saat pertama Meer memasuki ruangan ini. Menatapnya lurus-lurus, membaca dirinya.

" _Semuanya sudah siap. Kalian bisa mulai kapan saja."_ Suara Sting dari _speaker_ memecah keheningan.

Auel mengangkat ibu jarinya tanpa melihat dan mengangguk ke arah naskah Meer. "'Apa kau bahagia?'" Auel memulai dengan suara yang lebih dalam dan aura yang berbeda.

Meer cepat-cepat mengarahkan perhatiannya pada tulisan di depan mata. Hanya ada dua nama karakter di halaman itu, jadi tidak sulit baginya menemukan peran yang harus ia mainkan. "'Rakyat berbahagia setelah penobatanmu, Yang Mulia. Selain itu anak kita juga baik-baik saja dan penjahat yang mencoba menculiknya sudah tertangkap.'" Meer mengerutkan alisnya. "'Ya, Yang Mulia. Aku bahagia.'"

"Aku tidak suka."

Meer mencari-cari dialog yang diucapkan Auel, tapi tidak menemukannya. "Ya?"

"Dialogmu barusan, aku tidak suka. Kedengarannya tidak bagus. Lalu intonasimu juga seperti anak SD yang disuruh membaca di depan kelas."

"Hei."

Auel mengetuk-ngetukkan kepala pensilnya ke dagu. Ia mencoret dan menuliskan sesuatu lalu mengambil naskah Meer dan mencoretnya juga. "Baca juga narasinya. Begini, bayangkan sebuah hutan dan kita sedang berjalan-jalan di sana. Cuaca agak dingin dengan beberapa salju yang tidak lebat, istana di belakang kita, dan kita berdua adalah Raja dan Ratu yang sedang santai tanpa pengawal," tutur Auel sambil mengembalikan naskahku, "bayangkan, dan lakukan lagi. Sting!"

" _Mulai dalam … tiga … dua … satu …."_

Auel menutup matanya dengan khidmat. Pemuda itu mendongakkan sedikit kepalanya, masih dengan mata terpejam. Meer hampir bisa melihat butiran salju mendarat di wajah Auel yang pucat dan pohon-pohon di belakangnya. "'Apa kau bahagia?'" Suara Auel begitu pelan, dalam, seolah berbisik dan pembicaraan ini hanya miliki mereka berdua. Meer tidak bisa menahan detak jantungnya yang bertambah berkali lipat.

Meer memaksa matanya pergi dari Auel untuk membaca coretan tangan di atas kertas. "'Rakyat akhirnya menerimamu, Yang Mulia, putri kita kembali dan orang berhati jahat yang mengambilnya dari kita sudah ditangkap." Meer mengangkat kepalanya. "'Lalu berjalan bersisian denganmu seperti ini, Yang Mulia, ya, aku bahagia.'"

Sudut bibir Auel sedikit terangkat—puas—sebelum kembali hilang. "'Aku tidak bahagia.'"

"'Yang Mulia?'"

Auel kembali menatapnya. Mata biru langitnya terlihat sendu dan kecewa. "'Kau tidak pernah memberitahuku kebenaran. Aku tahu kau memanfaatkanku dan takhtaku, tapi kau tidak pernah memberikan alasannya.'" Ia memutar tubuhnya sehingga mereka berdua benar-benar bertatapan muka. "'Apa yang sebenarnya telah kau lakukan, Elise?'"

Meer menelan ludah. Ia membalik halamannya, bersiap meneruskan drama memualkan ini, tapi tidak ada apa-apa. Meer kembali ke halaman sebelumnya. Apa yang diutarakan Auel memang tertulis di sana, tapi tidak ada lagi kelanjutannya. Hanya ada lembaran kosong yang membuat setengah bundelan naskahnya tebal.

Mata Meer membulat. Ia menoleh cepat ke arah tiga orang asing di balik kaca yang memerhatikan mereka berdua dengan serius. Orang-orang suruhan Ayah? Tapi, sejak kapan Auel bekerja dengan mereka?

Kenapa Auel mengkhianatinya?

Meer merasakan kekecewaan yang membuat perutnya seolah berlubang. Ia menutup naskahnya dan tersenyum manis. "Maaf, tapi sepertinya aku masih kurang familiar dengan ceritanya. Boleh aku minta waktu ke kamar mandi sebentar? Aku akan membacanya dulu di sana," katanya sambil berjalan mundur ke arah pintu.

Kakinya gemetaran. Ia terus melangkah, melangkah, dan memaksa kakinya membawanya keluar lebih cepat.

"Meer Campbell," suara berat Auel bergaung dalam ruangan, menghentikan tangan Meer yang terulur ke gagang pintu, "kami membutuhkan beberapa kesaksian darimu untuk menutup kasus yang menyangkut Gilbert Durandal dan LOGOS, termasuk tentang kematian ibumu."

Meer berhenti dan berbalik, memberi Auel tatapan tajam. "Permainan apa lagi yang sedang kau mainkan, Auel?"

Auel melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada. "Judi," jawabnya singkat.

Sebelum keadaan semakin memanas, suara lain dari _speaker_ menengahi. " _Oke, berhenti dulu. Maaf, seharusnya saya melakukan ini dari awal._ " Meer menoleh dan melihat pemuda sipit menyela dari balik kaca. " _Saya Sersan Arnold Neumann dari divisi_ White Collar Crime _dan ini Murrue Ramius, psikolog dari Universitas Orb sebagai psikolog kriminial kali ini_. _Maaf kalau kami menakutimu dengan skenario mendadak tadi, Nyonya Campbell, tapi kami butuh kesaksianmu mengenai Gilbert Durandal dan LOGOS_."

"Apa hubungannya denganku?" balas Meer defensif.

"Semuanya." Auel memotong.

Meer kembali memberikan tajam pada Auel, menantangnya. "Apa pun yang kautuduhkan padaku, kau tidak punya bukti."

Auel tidak terlihat terintimidasi sama sekali. Ia membetulkan posisi duduknya dan menyesuaikan posisi mikrofon. "Ada dan mereka sudah memilikinya, jadi …," jawabnya tenang, "aku benci basa-basi. Sekarang, duduk."

"Kalau aku menolak?"

Auel mengangkat bahu. "Aku bahkan tidak perlu membuat taruhan."

Meer mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat, paham benar maksud kalimat Auel.

 _"Tuan Neider, sekedar mengklarifikasi, apa Anda baru saja mengancam Nyonya Campbell?"_

"Tidak, aku hanya mengatakan apa yang sudah jelas."

Neumann menghela napas. Ia mengangguk dan memberi tatapan maaf pada Meer. " _Jadi, Nyonya Campbell, seperti yang dikatakan Tuan Neider, kami memang sudah memiliki beberapa bukti untuk menangkap Gilbert Durandal dan LOGOS, tapi pernyataan Anda dapat menjadi bukti yang sangat membantu dalam pengadilan. Saya akan memulai rekamannya sekarang, tolong nyatakan persetujuan Anda tanpa adanya unsur keterpaksaan sedikit pun dan bahwa Anda berjanji akan mengatakan yang sebenar-benarnya._ "

Meer melirik Auel sekali lagi—yang masih tidak mengacuhkannya—dan menarik napas dalam-dalam.

Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya.

* * *

Dari lantai dua salah satu gedung apartemen dekat stasiun radio Lodonia, Shams Chouza mengintip jalanan kosong melalui _visor._ Puas dengan apa yang lihat, ia melepaskan tangannya sejenak dari senapan yang sudah ia atur sedemikian rupa untuk misi malam ini dan meregangkan punggungnya sejenak. Tengkurap lama-lama bukan posisi yang menyenangkan bagi pinggangnya. "Phantom Pain, Phantom Pain. Ini Verde Buster, lampu sorot sudah disiapkan. Ada lagi yang lain?"

" _Ini Phantom Pain. Untuk sekarang tidak. Tetap siaga dan jangan lengah, Buster."_ Suara dari _earphone_ di telinganya membalas.

"Tentu. Izin untuk menyorot anak bawang juga?"

" _Tunggu kabar dari Lalat. Kita masih belum tahu apa yang anak itu rencanakan. Fokus saja pada Alice."_

"Mengerti," jawab Shams setengah bernyanyi.

* * *

"Martin DaCosta," Meer memulai, "aku yakin kalian tahu siapa yang kumaksud, adalah pacar yang sangat manis."

Auel memutar bola matanya. "Lompati saja drama picisan—"

"Dia _selalu_ _mendengarkanku_ dan orang yang sangat berarti bagiku." Meer mendelik ke arah Auel. Pemuda itu membalas dengan tatapan yang tak kalah menusuk. "Dulu," lanjutnya lirih. Ia menggeleng dan melanjutkan dengan nada biasa. "Kami berpacaran selama tiga bulan. Singkat cerita, suatu hari akhirnya dia membuka identitasnya padaku sebagai polisi yang sedang menyamar untuk menyelidiki Ayah."

" _Kenapa dia membuka identitasnya?"_

"Aku pernah masuk ke apartemennya tanpa mengetuk waktu Martin sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya di ruang duduk. Kukira dia sedang bekerja, tapi yang kulihat adalah foto Ibu di monitor dan potongan artikel mengenai kecelakaannya di atas meja."

" _Untuk mengklarifikasi, Anda bisa masuk ke apartemennya tanpa mengetuk, apa pintu apartemen Martin DaCosta tidak terkunci sebelumnya?"_

"Oh, tentu saja terkunci. Dia tidak pernah lupa mengunci pintunya, tapi hari itu hari ulang tahunnya dan aku ingin memberinya kejutan, jadi aku pinjam kunci cadangan dari penjaga apartemen."

" _Baik. Mohon lanjutkan ceritanya."_

"Ya, uhm, tentu saja aku menanyainya saat itu juga. Kenapa menyimpan artikel tentang ibu? Kenapa punya data pribadinya? Dan lain-lain. Dia tidak punya pilihan selain membuka penyamarannya dan memberitahuku kalau penyelidikan yang sedang ia lakukan mungkin terkait dengan kasus kecelakaan Ibu.

"Kami bicara cukup lama. Setelah tahu aku tidak terlibat sama sekali dengan bisnis Ayah, Martin minta putus dan menyuruhku pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari Ayah. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku harus pergi dan Martin juga tidak banyak memberiku penjelasan, selain itu minta putus tiba-tiba … tentu saja aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih saat itu!

"Aku bergegas pulang. Aku terus menelepon Ayah, tapi tidak ada yang diangkat. Aku benar-benar ingin bicara dengannya dan menanyakan tentang apa yang dikatakan Martin padaku—meski Martin sudah menyuruhku berjanji untuk tutup mulut." Meer meringis. "Ayah punya ruang kerja sendiri di sayap kanan rumah. Kami—anak-anak dan istri-istrinya—tidak diperbolehkan berada di dekat sana. Bisa mengganggu konsentrasinya, itu alasan Ayah.

"Aku tidak peduli saat itu, jadi aku berlari ke sana karena itu mungkin satu-satunya tempat Ayah berada pada jam itu yang bisa kugapai. Aku tidak mengindahkan dua pegawai Ayah di depan pintu yang terkejut melihatku. Aku langsung saja menghambur masuk dan …." Meer berhenti.

Auel tidak menyuruhnya cepat bicara kali ini. Pemuda itu hanya diam dan tidak mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit pun sejak mereka adu tatap beberapa menit yang lalu.

" _Tidak apa-apa, Nyonya Campbell. Lanjutkan saja setelah Anda siap,"_ kata Neumann dengan suara lembut yang terlatih menangani situasi ini berkali-kali dalam hidupnya.

Meer tersentak begitu sebotol air disodorkan di depan wajah. Ia mengangkat kepala dan melihat Auel mengulurkannya dengan kasual. Meer memandang air itu dan dirinya bergantian.

Auel memutar matanya dan menegak seperempat botol air itu. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia menyodorkannya lagi pada Meer.

Sejujurnya Meer tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya sendiri terhadap Auel saat ini. Harusnya ia marah karena Auel menjebaknya? Harusnya Auel marah karena sejak pertama ia datang Auel sepertinya sudah susah payah menahan amarahnya pada Meer. Lalu kenapa Auel bersikap baik begini? Kenapa juga Meer menerima air itu dan merasa tersentuh?

 _Fokus, Meer._

"Dan aku melihat Ayah menembak seseorang," lanjut Meer. "Aku tidak begitu ingat kejadiannya karena aku panik. Yang pasti ada beberapa orang saat itu—mungkin tujuh—dan tidak ada yang melakukan apa pun atas kejadian itu. Aku semakin panik ketika mereka akhirnya menyadari keberadaanku. Ayah malah tersenyum. Senyum itu … bagiku sangat menakutkan. Ia tersenyum dan memanggil namaku sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Sebagai orang waras, aku kabur sejauh-jauhnya. Lalu aku bertemu dengan Auel." Kali ini Meer mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Apa Auel sudah menceritakan bagiannya?"

" _Sudah, tapi tidak apa-apa. Sudut pandang Anda mungkin mengisi bagian Tuan Neider yang terlewat."_

Jadi Meer menceritakan apa yang ia beberkan pada Athrun malam itu, beberapa bulan yang lalu. Keputusasaannya, keterpurukan Auel, keputusan bodohnya, keputusan gila Auel, Lacus … semuanya. Ketika selesai, perasaannya entah bagaimana terasa lebih ringan. Meer baru sadar ini kedua kalinya bebannya yang ia pendam selama bertahun-tahun bisa dikeluarkan.

" _Satu hal yang belum saya mengerti, bagaimana Anda bisa menghindari mereka selama enam tahun ini? Mereka bisa melacak Anda dari data universitas atau yang lainnya, kan?"_

Meer melirik Auel sekali lagi. Kali ini tangan kirinya terkepal erat. Ekspresinya tetap sama: datar, tapi Meer bisa merasakan gejolak emosinya saat ini.

Meer kembali menatap ke depan. "Karena aku menggunakan nama istri legal Auel untuk hal-hal seperti itu. Tidak banyak yang mengetahui soal kematiannya: hanya Auel, keluarga inti mereka berdua, dan beberapa petugas kesehatan yang merawatnya. Aku menghubungi Martin dan Martin membantuku mengenai surat-surat dan identitas—aku tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan, mungkin kau bisa mencarinya di arsip kalian atau sesuatu dari pekerjaan Martin."

" _Akan kami lakukan. Lalu nama mendiang istri legal Tuan Neider ini …?"_

Kali ini Meer tidak berani melihat Auel sedikit pun karena ia tahu ia takkan sanggup menyebutkannya bila melihat ekspresinya saat ini. "Namanya …."

* * *

Auel membasuh wajahnya beberapa kali sebelum menatap bayangannya sendiri di depan cermin dengan kedua tangan bertumpu di tepi wastafel. Beberapa tetes jatuh dari dagunya. Keran yang dibiarkan terbuka mengisi kesunyian dan aura suram yang mendominasi.

Laki-laki berambut biru di cermin itu asing bagi Auel. Kantung mata yang tebal, _make up_ tebal, lalu pipi yang tidak lagi tebal, ha, sejak kapan seorang Auel Neider seperti ini? Auel sangat ingin menghapus bedak yang membuat wajahnya terasa aneh sekarang juga, tapi ia masih membutuhkannya. Auel tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya terlihat lemah. Ia mengambil tisu dan hanya menepuk-nepuk wajahnya untuk mengeringkannya.

"Siap untuk pertunjukan berikutnya?" Suara feminim menyapanya dari belakang.

Auel menatap wanita berpakaian serba hitam di balik pintu tanpa berkedip melalui cermin. "LOGOS punya krisis kepercayaan, eh?" balasnya datar.

Wanita berkulit gelap itu hanya tersenyum dan menghampiri Auel. "Dan lihat bagaimana kami bisa bertahan sampai sejauh ini." Ia mengeluarkan dompet kecil dari balik jaketnya dan mengambil bedak. Auel hanya menatap lawan bicaranya lurus-lurus ketika wanita itu menorehkan bedak di wajahnya. "Tidak bisa membiarkanmu terlihat buruk, kan?"

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini, Holcroft?" tanya Auel, kali ini membiarkan lipstik menjajah bibirnya.

Mudie Holcroft mengambil tisu dan menekannya pelan-pelan ke bibir Auel untuk memudarkan warnanya agar terlihat lebih natural. "Memastikan kau menepati perjanjianmu, Au-kun. Kurasa melibatkan polisi adalah cara yang agak aneh," lirihnya, "oh, dan sudah kubilang panggil Mudie saja, kan?"

Auel menyambar tisu di tangan Mudie dan melemparnya ke tempat sampah. "Aku punya caraku sendiri."

"Tipe impulsif, hee? Seperti waktu Au-kun mendatangi kami satu hari setelah Shams dan Sven menyakiti anak laki-laki itu ya. Benar juga." Mudie bergumam sendiri. "Tapi kau masih belum menjawab pertanyaanku lho."

"Kenapa aku harus melindungi orang yang menyeret anakku ke dalam bahaya dan hampir membuat anak tidak berdosa mati?"

"Kau benar. Kenapa, ya?"

Auel tidak terpancing.

Mudie menghela napas berat. "Aku merasa seperti bicara dengan anak kecil tukang merajuk. Baiklah, aku mengerti Au-kun punya rencana. Kau yakin kau bisa lepas dari polisi setelah rencanamu selesai? Karena, maaf harus menyampaikan berita buruk ini padamu, Au-kun, tapi kau bisa mengira-ngira apa yang akan terjadi bila kau 'merugikan' kami, kan?"

"Aku sedang bertaruh."

"Aku hanya melihat dua akhir dari taruhanmu ini, Au-kun. Akhir mana yang kaupertaruhkan, hm?"

Auel berjalan melewatinya begitu saja dan membuka pintu toilet. "Selamat malam, Mudie."

* * *

Mata Auel sedikit melebar ketika kembali ke ruang rekaman dan menemukan Meer sedang berbicara serius dengan Neumann dan Ramius dalam nada rendah. Auel menghampiri mereka berdua yang baru saja menutup diskusi mereka dan pergi membereskan barang masing-masing. "Membicarakan apa?" tanya Auel.

Meer menoleh dan tersenyum. "Aku baru saja memberitahu apa yang diceritakan Martin padaku tentang apa yang ia temukan tidak lama sebelum kematiannya. Beberapa hal yang berhubungan dengan kematian ibu."

"Itu yang kira-kira membuatnya dibunuh?"

Senyum di bibir Meer memudar. "Kami menduga begitu."

Auel mengangguk. Ia kembali ke dalam bilik untuk mengambil jaketnya. Meer mengikuti tidak jauh di belakang. "Auel … aku … mmm … terima kasih … untuk semua ini—"

"Aku tidak melakukan ini untukmu."

Auel bisa mengenali rasa sakit yang terlihat di mata Meer. Ia memungut jaketnya yang dibentangkan di sandaran kursi. Pandangannya jatuh ke gagang pistol yang sedikit mencuat dari kantung. _Mood-_ nya semakin gelap, teringat akan pilihan yang harus ia ambil dalam waktu dekat.

"Aku tahu …, tapi … aku tetap berterima kasih," lirih Meer, memaksakan senyum di bibirnya. "Neumann menjanjikan program perlindungan saksi untuk kita—aku, kau, dan Lacus. Hidup kita mungkin tidak akan kembali normal untuk beberapa lama, tapi paling tidak kita akan baik-baik saja."

 _Normal. Apa maksudnya normal?_ Kita _tidak pernah hidup normal._

Meer sepertinya menyadari _mood_ Auel. Gadis itu mendekat dengan hati-hati. "Auel?"

Auel menggigit bibirnya. Ia menggulung jaket di lengan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya meraba gagang pistol seolah jimat. "Apa itu yang kaupikirkan? Kembali hidup normal? Kau, aku, dan Lacus?" tanya Auel datar, berusaha meredam gejolak emosi dalam dadanya. Ia berbalik, duduk, dan menatap Meer lurus-lurus. "Bukankah dengan begini kau bebas? Kau bisa kembali menjadi Meer Campbell seutuhnya, melanjutkan kuliahmu—mungkin di tempat berbeda—dan menjalani beberapa tahun masa mudamu yang disia-siakan dengan bermain peran menjadi seorang ibu dari anak yang tidak kau kenal."

"Hentikan," potong Meer tajam. "Kenapa kau bicara begitu?" lanjutnya serak. Matanya berkaca-kaca. "Mungkin aku memang hidup dalam keupra-puraan selama ini, Auel, tapi tidak sekali pun perlakuan dan perasaanku pada Lacus palsu. Jadi jangan pernah mengatakan kalau waktuku bersamanya selama ini sia-sia."

Auel hanya terus menatap Meer, menyelidikinya, mencari sekecil apa pun kebohongan di sana. Ia sudah lelah dibohongi.

Ia tidak menemukan apa pun selain kejujuran.

"… bersamamu."

Mata Auel membulat. "Apa?"

Meer mengepalkan kedua tangannya di samping paha dan berdiri lebih tegak. "Kubilang, jangan pernah mengatakan kalau waktuku bersama Lacus … dan juga bersamamu selama ini sia-sia!"

Auel memukul pahanya sendiri keras-keras. "Jangan bercanda!" geramnya. "Kalau ka—Lacus sebegitu berartinya bagimu, kenapa kau tidak melakukan apa-apa sampai sekarang?"

Ada begitu banyak emosi yang menyerang Auel sejak ia memasuki gedung ini, tapi kali ini amarah besar mendominasi. Bagaimana bisa Meer mengakui semua itu … bahwa Lacus dan … _dirinya ..._ benar-benar berarti baginya dan apa yang terjadi selama ini dalam "keluarga kecil mereka" bukan sandiwara demi keuntungannya semata? Akan lebih mudah bagi Auel bila yang Meer katakan adalah kebohongan, tapi ini ….

Segala yang ia alami dalam beberapa bulan terakhir untuk mencari bukti yang bisa menghancurkan LOGOS mencuat dari ingatannya. Lari setengah mati sampai merangkak di antara tumpukan sampah dan gang-gang menjijikkan untuk menghindari orang-orang yang mengejarnya, puluhan pukulan yang meninggalkan bekas di tubuhnya begitu ia tertangkap sebelum Sting dan Stellar menyelamatkannya, ratusan kebohongan dan peran yang harus ia mainkan dengan senyuman saat ia ingin merobek seringai orang-orang LOGOS yang terlalu bodoh untuk dia tipu, dan malam-malam tanpa tidur yang tak terhitung meski tubuhnya berteriak, menuntut, dan protes … semua itu ia lakukan untuk kebebasan Lacus. Membayangkan pembalasan yang akan ia lakukan untuk Meer sedikit banyak memberinya kekuatan walau selalu ada perasaan mengganjal yang seolah memarahinya tiap pikiran itu muncul.

Sejak kapan ia peduli? Ia bukan orang baik. Meski ia yakin hal itu, tapi perasaan mengganjal di dadanya semakin besar semakin Auel menimbang-nimbang taruhannya. Akhir pertama: melibatkan polisi, menghancurkan LOGOS, membebaskan Lacus, memberi Meer harapan, lalu menghancurkan harapan itu dengan membunuhnya di depan mata dengan tangan Auel sendiri. Auel bisa membayangkan ekspresi terakhir Meer—dikhianati—di wajah palsu itu. Lalu polisi akan membunuhnya. Kemungkinan terburuk: memenjarakannya. Tidak, Lacus tidak boleh hidup dengan ayah yang dipenjara. Itu akan merusak masa depannya. Ia akan menembak dirinya sendiri dan menyelesaikan masalahnya saat itu juga, _toh_ Athrun Zala sepertinya melakukan perannya sebagai pengasuh Lacus dengan baik. Pada akhirnya Lacus akan melanjutkan hidupnya seperti biasa.

Atau akhir kedua: melibatkan polisi, menghancurkan LOGOS, membebaskan Lacus, memberi Meer harapan, melupakan semua amarah dan membiarkan perasaan mengganjal dalam dadanya menang, bekerja sama dengan Neumann dan pasukannya untuk keluar dari gedung ini hidup-hidup, menjemput Lacus, dan …

Bayangan klise dirinya, Lacus, dan Meer yang sedang bermain dan tertawa di ruang keluarga rumah mereka, dikelilingi dinding-dinding yang penuh coretan krayon, terlihat sangat jelas.

"Karena aku takut …."

Suara gemetar Meer membuyarkan lamunannya. Auel mencoba memusatkan perhatiannya kembali.

"Setiap kali aku ingin membuat laporan resmi ke polisi … ingatan tentang penembakan itu selalu kembali, semakin hari semakin jelas. Aku sudah membicarakan hal ini dengan Martin beberapa kali. Untungnya ia dipindahkan ke divisi yang lebih sesuai dengan kasus kematian ibu dan penembakan yang kulihat jadi ia berusaha membantuku sebisanya, tapi tiap kali ia mencoba mencari bukti untuk mendukung kesaksianku, ia tidak menemukannya. Lalu ketika akhirnya Martin menemukannya … dia …." Meer menelan ludah. "Aku benar-benar ketakutan, Auel. Bagaimana kalau akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk melaporkannya … tidak hanya kau, tapi Lacus juga …."

Auel hanya menggenggam gagang pistol yang tersembunyi dalam jaketnya erat-erat. Dia bisa menduga-duga kenapa bukti-bukti itu tidak bisa ditemukan. Protokol dan prosedur … semua itu tidak perlu ia lakukan saat pencariannya kemarin. Auel juga bukan remaja labil emosional yang membela ego begitu berhadapan dengan logika. Auel memang bukan orang baik, tapi ibunya tidak membesarkannya menjadi laki-laki tidak berprikemanusiaan. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan Meer mengalami apa yang ia alami untuk mencari kebebasan.

Meer memainkan lengan bajunya dengan gelisah. Ia bergumam, "Aku juga minta maaf … karena tadi harus … menyebutkan … namanya … aku …."

Auel melepaskan genggamannya dari pistol. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin melakukan hal ceroboh karena ia tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi kali ini. "Kau benar-benar membuatku bingung, Meer." Auel tertawa pahit. "Aku sudah memutuskan untuk marah dan benci padamu … lalu kau mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku memaafkanmu …," ia berhenti sejenak ketika suaranya tercekat, "dan kau harus mengungkit tentang … tentang _dia_ …." Auel menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam kedua tangan. "Kau harusnya tahu kapan harus berhenti, sialan …," gumamnya.

Auel merasakan tangan kurus Meer yang melingkari lehernya. "Tidak, aku harus minta maaf padamu karena mengungkitnya tadi, Auel, karena jika tidak … di dalam hatimu … kau pasti membenciku," bisik Meer sangat dekat sampai Auel bisa merasakan embusan napasnya di lehernya. "Karena juga … sampai saat ini … kau masih belum merelakannya, Auel."

"Jangan sok tahu—"

"Aku tahu. Memangnya apa lagi alasan kau selalu mundur ketika aku bergabung waktu kau dan Lacus sedang bersama? Aku menyadari tatapan yang kauberikan pada kami, Auel."

Auel tidak bisa memberikan jawaban.

"Dan … maaf … sungguh … maafkan aku … karena sampai sekarang Lacus tidak—Lacus belum mengenali _nya_ sebagai ibunya."

Auel meremas lengan yang melingkari lehernya erat-erat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bahu Meer.

Ia sudah mengambil jawaban atas pertanyaan Holcroft yang tidak bisa ia jawab sebelumnya.

* * *

Neumann baru saja memberikan _briefing_ langkah mereka selanjutnya untuk keluar dari gedung ini. Mereka tidak naïf untuk berpikir tidak akan menemukan hambatan apa pun, mengingat _track record_ LOGOS selama ini. Beberapa petugas sudah ditempatkan untuk mengamankan perimeter sejak pertama mereka datang, tapi Auel tetap memberitahu pertemuannya dengan Holcroft untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Murrue Ramius, menatap Auel dengan khawatir.

Auel sadar akan beberapa tatapan yang diarahkan pada pembicaraan pribadi dirinya dan Meer di bilik beberapa menit lalu oleh tiga orang di luar yang berusaha memberikan privasi tapi tidak tidak bisa menahan rasa ingin tahu mereka. Kalau boleh jujur, Auel merasa lebih baik dibandingkan beberapa bulan terakhir. Apa karena dia sudah berdamai dengan dirinya sendiri? Entahlah. Psikologi bukan bidangnya. "Ya," jawabnya singkat.

Neumann mengangguk dan menepuk bahunya. "Mobil sudah disiapkan di depan dengan beberapa petugas yang menyamar karena sejak awal sebenarnya ini misi rahasia—aku masih tidak mengerti bagaimana LOGOS bisa mengetahuinya. Begitu sampai di pintu, mobil akan berhenti juga di depan dan setelah dipastikan aman, kita langsung masuk. Jelas?"

"Sejelas kristal," jawab Sting setengah bernyanyi. Ia berjalan mendahului Auel setelah melempar tisu ke depan wajah temannya. "Masih ada sisa ingusmu, bayi," ledeknya dengan seringai miring.

"Terima kasih, Mama," balas Auel sambil mengambil tisu dan menyeka wajahnya.

Sting memberinya jari tengah.

Auel menahan tangan Meer begitu gadis itu terkikik geli di sebelahnya. "Tidak, sambil jalan saja," ujarnya ketika Meer menghentikan langkah. Auel melirik ke belakang sebentar, ke arah dua polisi yang berpakaian seperti kru radio dan berjalan di belakang mereka. Ia menarik Meer mendekat sehingga bahu mereka bersentuhan dan menyelipkan pistol dari kantungnya ke kantung Meer. Mata kelabu Meer membulat begitu tahu apa yang Auel lakukan. "Untuk jaga-jaga. Tahu cara pakainya?"

Meer mengangguk. "Martin pernah mengajariku."

"Bagus." Auel kembali mengambil jarak.

Meer cepat-cepat mendekat. "Anu … Auel, setelah ini … apa aku boleh pulang bersamamu lagi dan juga Lacus?" tanya Meer pelan, penuh harap.

Auel menahan rasa nyeri yang tersisa samar di dadanya. "Seperti yang kaubilang, kau ibunya selama ini. Apa hakku memisahkan ibu dan anaknya?"

Meer merangkul lengan Auel erat-erat. "Terima kasih."

Neumann mengangkat tangannya sebagai isyarat begitu mereka bertujuh sudah sampai di pintu masuk. Auel melirik jam tangannya. Pukul 02.00. Tidak heran tidak terlihat siapa pun di jalan. Tidak lama kemudian, sebuah mobil mini van berwarna hitam berhenti di depan pintu. Satpam—yang tentu saja sudah digantikan oleh salah seorang personil polisi—mengangkat topinya sedikit ke arah Neumann. Neumann mengangguk dan satpam itu pun keluar, menghampiri bagian sopir dengan kaca yang telah diturunkan. Mereka berbincang sedikit dengan akrab sebelum akhirnya satpam itu berbalik dan mengangguk ke arah rombongan. Mereka berjalan.

Getaran berulang di kantung celana Auel membuatnya melepaskan tangan Meer dan berhenti untuk mengambil ponselnya. Begitu ia melihat nama di layar, ia kembali berjalan. "Ya, Stel—"

" _Sniper_ di gedung arah jam empatmu, Auel!"

Auel menoleh cepat. Matanya menyapu semua lantai dan jendela dari atas ke bawah. Ia hampir melewatkannya karena gelap malam dan lampu jalan yang tepat berada di atas kepalanya, tapi matanya membulat begitu melihat salah satu jendela terbuka dengan mulut senapan yang tertuju ke arah mereka.

Ia berlari sekuat tenaga. "Menunduk!" sahutnya. Meer hanya sempat menoleh sebelum Auel menyambarnya dan membuat mereka berdua menghantam tanah.

Meer berteriak tepat di telinga Auel. Auel bahkan bisa merasakan peluru yang melesat beberapa senti di atas kepalanya sebelum memecahkan kaca mobil disusul sahutan dan berbagai perintah yang ditukar di antara kekacauan.

Auel merasakan seseorang menarik Meer dan dirinya lalu menyeret mereka berdua ke belakang mobil. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Ia tidak tahu apa yang salah, tapi semua gerakan tadi membuat rasa panas meledak di bahunya. Ia menggigit bibir kuat-kuat. "Di gedung arah jam empat!" serunya.

"Aku melihatnya," balas Neumann tenang, entah sejak kapan ada di depannya. Laki-laki itu memberikan beberapa instruksi lagi melalui _earphone._ Auel tidak terlalu memperhatikan karena … _sial!_ Tangan kanannya mencengkram bahunya secara refleks, berusaha menyingkirkan rasa sakit dan panas itu darinya. Sayangnya, sensasi terkutuk itu malah semakin menjadi-jadi.

Pandangannya gelap.

Begitu Auel membuka mata, wajah kesal Sting dan Meer yang penuh air mata menyambutnya. Sting mengatakan sesuatu, tapi untuk sesaat Auel hanya mampu memandangi langit hitam dan awan kelabu di belakang kepala mereka. Auel tidak tahu sejak kapan ia berbaring, tapi Auel memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk beristirahat karena badannya terasa … sangat … berat ….

* * *

 **Tasil, di waktu yang sama.**

Gilbert Durandal sedang menandatangani berkas dan berjabat tangan dengan koleganya ketika Mwu La Flaga dan Andrew Waltfled menyeruak ke ruang kerja di kediamannya diikuti beberapa petugas berseragam lain. Kolega Gilbert cepat-cepat melepaskan tangannya dan menuntut penjelasan dari Gilbert. Di lain pihak, Gilbert hanya mengangkat tangannya dengan tenang dan melihat jam. "Saya percaya ini bukan waktu yang baik untuk berkunjung, Tuan-Tuan," ujarnya.

"Oh, waktu yang baik untuk berbisnis?" balas Andrew sambil melirik ke arah sang kolega.

Gilbert hanya tersenyum. "Untuk perusahaan sebesar kami, sayangnya jam kerja kami tidak mengenal waktu." Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu? Perlu saya tegaskan bahwa ini bukan pertama kalinya saya mendapatkan kunjungan seperti ini dari kalian dan hasilnya tidak memuaskan, dan sekiranya tujuan kunjungan ini sama, saya harap tuan-tuan tidak melakukannya sebelum pengacara saya datang."

"Oh, silakan panggil pengacara Anda. Kedatangannya malah sangat dibutuhkan," jawab Andrew.

Mwu menimpali, "Dan tujuan kami kali ini bukan untuk mencari barang bukti seperti sebelumnya." Ia mengeluarkan sebuah surat dan memperlihatkannya pada Gilbert. "Kami datang untuk menangkap Anda."

* * *

 **Lodonia.**

"—Auel!"

Ia tersentak dan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "Sial," gerutunya. Ia tidak bodoh. Dari tangan Sting yang terus menekan bahunya dengan jaket dan warna merah yang ada di sana, Auel tahu ia tertembak. "Yang lain?" tanyanya pelan ke arah Meer.

Meer mendekat dan menggeleng. "Semuanya baik-baik saja hanya … oh, Auel," ia terisak, "ini semua salahku, kan?"

"Kau yang menembakku?"

"Apa? Tentu saja bukan!"

"Oke ..."

"Tapi—"

"Medis?" Auel memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat dan meringis. Seribu kata umpatan melayang di kepalanya.

"Di jalan. Ramius sudah menghubungi mereka begitu kau pingsan seperti wanita," ledek Sting tenang. Dari keringat yang mengalir ke dahunya dan alis yang terus bertaut, Auel ragu dengan ketenangan yang sahabatnya itu tunjukkan.

Auel berusaha melihat ke arah penembaknya tadi terakhir terlihat. Holcroft-kah? Dia memang sudah memperingatkan, jadi Auel tidak akan kaget seandainya memang Holcroft pelakunya.

" _Aku hanya melihat dua akhir dari taruhanmu ini, Au-kun. Akhir mana yang kaupertaruhkan, hm?"_

Auel tahu apa yang dia pilih. Ia bisa melihatnya. Setelah ini mereka bertiga akan liburan: dirinya, Lacus dan Meer. Mereka akan pergi ke kota kecil, jauh dari orang-orang dan teknologi—Auel sudah cukup muak berkutat dengan teknologi terlalu intens beberapa bulan terakhir—menikmati udara terbuka dan berlari, berlari seolah tidak ada apa pun yang bisa menahan dan mengekang mereka.

Seseorang menepuk-nepuk pipinya dengan kuat. Auel tidak sadar kapan ia memejamkan matanya, tapi ekspresi Sting terlihat sangat kesal. "Setelah selama ini kau sulit sekali kusuruh tidur, kau memilih tidur sekarang?"

Auel berkedip, berusaha menghilangkan rasa kantuknya, tapi sayangnya matanya malah terasa semakin berat. Ia terkejut ketika Meer tiba-tiba menggenggam tangannya begitu erat. Ia sangat lelah, jadi ia membiarkannya begitu saja dan hanya memberi tatapan bingung pada Meer. "Kau akan baik-baik saja. Kau akan baik-baik saja," rapal gadis itu.

Auel mulai bisa merasakan embusan angin dari imajinasinya, menggelitik kulitnya yang basah oleh keringat dan _sesuatu yang lain._ Tubuhnya menggigil, tapi ia tidak menyesal. Mungkin di imajinasinya kini ia hanya bisa berada di belakang mereka, mengawasi mereka berlari dengan bebas, tapi itu jauh lebih baik dari pilihan yang pertama.

Auel menggerakkan tangannya yang digenggam Meer dan meraih pipi gadis itu. Basah. Air mata. Matanya juga merah. Kalau Auel sempat meragukan pernyataan Meer di pembicaraan pribadi mereka, kini Auel mendapatkan buktinya dengan jelas. Sudut bibirnya terangkat. "Taruhannya … setimpal …," gumamnya. Astaga, apa bicara dua kata semelelahkan ini?

Meer tidak melepaskannya begitu saja. "Dari tadi kau bicara tentang taruhan. Apa maksudmu, Auel?"

Pandangan Auel berputar. Ia tidak bisa fokus ke satu titik meski berusaha sekuat apa pun, jadi ia menutup matanya. Kepalanya terasa ringan. Apa yang Meer tanyakan tadi?

Pipinya kembali ditepuk, kali ini lebih keras, tapi Auel tidak peduli. Diteriaki sekeras apa pun juga ia tidak peduli. Ia lelah. Ia sudah terus memaksakan dirinya tiga bulan ini, ia pantas diberi libur, kan? Jadi Auel membiarkan dirinya tenggelam lebih dalam sampai ia tiba di dunia lain di mana ia berada di tanah rerumputan terbuka dengan pemandangan gunung dan kota kecil di bawah sana. Angin berembus ramah, menyemangati dirinya, Lacus, dan Meer yang sedang berlari, melempar ledekan di sana sini, saling menertawai, berlari lagi. Meski Lacus dan Meer berlari terlalu cepat di depannya, Auel akan menyusul mereka tidak lama lagi.

" _Kau terlihat bahagia, Auel."_

Suara jernih bagai tetesan air dari belakangnya membuat Auel berhenti. Ia berbalik, memandang sosok yang ia kira takkan pernah melihatnya lagi. Padangannya kabur. Air mata menetes tanpa perintah begitu saja.

" _Ara, ara, kenapa menangis?"_ decak gadis itu dengan alis bertaut. Tangannya yang kurus terulur dan mengusap jejak air mata di pipi suaminya.

Auel menggenggam tangannya dan semakin menenggelamkan pipinya ke sentuhan hangat yang menghantui mimpinya selama ini.

"Aku merindukanmu."

* * *

 **PLANTs.**

Di antara kesunyian dan lapangnya Kota Aprilius dini hari, sebuah mobil _jeep_ berhenti di pinggir ladang pertanian kubis yang belum mekar. Seorang pemuda berambut keperakan berbicara dengan _earphonenya_. "Aku mengerti situasinya. Kalau sudah begitu mau bagaimana lagi."

Ia mematikan mesin mobil dan meraih tas di bawah kursinya. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa buah pistol serta amunisi dan menyelipkannya ke saku dan ikat pinggang. "Ya aku mengerti. Meski jadi yang terakhir, jangan biarkan musuh menang sepenuhnya, kan?"

Pemuda itu keluar dan menutup pintu. Embusan sejuk angin perkebunan dan tanah peternakan membelai helaian rambut peraknya yang pendek. Mata dingin pemuda itu memandang lurus ke arah sebuah rumah beberapa ratus meter di depannya.

"Mengerti. Sven Cal Bayang keluar. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya selama ini."

* * *

...

* * *

 ** _Footnotes:_**

[1] Foley: suatu proses pembuatan audio untuk membuat suara-suara yang (biasanya) ada dalam suatu film jadi lebih detail. Contoh suara langkah kaki, pintu, gesekan kain. Contohnya bisa dilihat di youtube. Lucu lho (dan kasihan untuk _foley artist_ yang ngisi film _action_ ). Hihihi

[2] Reading: atau istilah umumnya _table-read;_ tahap produksi film, TV, radio, atau teater di mana aktor, penulis, sutradara, produser dan beberapa bagian lainnya berkumpul dan mendengarkan pembacaan naskah juga dialog-dialognya. Biasanya di sini semua pihak bakal dapat gambaran tentang projek yang akan mereka buat sekalian _editing_ dialog yang kaku, atau _plothole,_ atau _scene_ yang gak masuk akal, semacam itu. (Sumber diambil dari wikipedia; kalo gak salah tangkep maknanya).

* * *

M.A.A.F.K.A.N. SAYA ...

 _A couple of weeks ago I couldn't find any good time to write due to my studies in RL and when I finally have holidays, I couldn't write this fast enough because, honestly, this chapter is quite hard to write. The idea was there, in my head, staying there for a couple of weeks but it was really hard to put them into words. Finally I just, like,_ screw it! _And_ BAM! _Here it is. A continuation of our colaboration._

 _I should apologize to my partner who sent me some chats asking how this chapter go a couple of times. Te-he._

 _And thank you very much for staying here, read our story, and support us! I hope you enjoy them like how I enjoy the story idea. We know our story is not perfect. Any kind of critism is accepted so don't hesitate to send us some!_

 _Have a good day, all!_


End file.
